Amor Improvável
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Será que um amor improvável é impossível? E, se em meio a tudo isso, há uma ameaça que visa acabar com a paz que tanto demorou para acontecer?  Essa foi minha primeira fic Hermione e Draco escrita alguns anos atrás,...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A decisão

Hermione saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Colocou uma roupa casual: jeans preto, uma camiseta branca tomara-que-caia, calçou um tênis e mirou o espelho enquanto lançava um feitiço para secar os cabelos. Eles agora eram bem longos, com cachos definidos. Pensava em voz alta:

- Preciso fazer isso... Não posso continuar enganando a mim mesma e nem a ele... – Mas agora, que havia finalmente tomado sua decisão com tanta certeza, parecia que não teria coragem de terminar com Ron. Sim... Durante muito tempo ela o amou, mas com o passar dos anos e com os tempos de paz o sentimento foi transformando-se em uma grande amizade. Ela ainda tinha muito carinho por ele e nunca poderia esquecer-se que ele foi seu primeiro homem, seu primeiro amor,... Foi com ele que perdeu a virgindade. Foi com ela que ele também perdeu a virgindade.

Há alguns meses o relacionamento deles havia esfriado. Eles tentavam de tudo, porém a cada dia Hermione percebia que não havia mais amor da sua parte. Estavam juntos há quase três anos. A família Weasley a acolheu com tanto carinho assim que a guerra terminou. Seus pais foram afastados e a memórias deles havia sido recuperada após alguns meses, no entanto eles ainda não aceitavam o afastamento imposto por ela devido à guerra. Residindo, assim, na Austrália.

Voltaram à Hogwarts para concluir os estudos e, assim que saíram de lá, Mione, Ron e Harry conseguiram um emprego. Os dois começaram a trabalhar no Ministério, mas Hermione optou por formar-se em medi-bruxaria. Ela tinha boas notas em todas as disciplinas e com uma carta de recomendação da professora McGonagall foi fácil começar fazer uma residência por lá. Vendeu a casa que morou com seus pais, após a aprovação de ambos, e comprou um pequeno sobrado em uma vila bruxa. Rony ainda morava com seus pais e Harry mudou para o Largo Grimmauld. Após a morte de Sirius e de grande parte da família Black, foi fácil reformar aquela casa. Ele e Ginnny reataram o namoro e já estavam falando em noivado.

Pensou se o rompimento com Rony iria afastá-la da família Weasley. Ela não queria isso. Sua amizade com Ginny aumentou quando começaram a trabalhar juntas no Hospital St. Mungus. Ela havia convencido Hermione a terminar o namoro com seu irmão:

- Mione, todos amam vocês juntos, mas não é de hoje que o namoro anda parado...

- Eu sei, Gi. Só que não quero me afastar de todos vocês... São minha família...

- E vai fazer o quê? Continuar enrolando a si mesma e ao Rony? Quanto mais demorar, pior será!

- Eu sei,...

Sim, aquela conversa a havia convencido. Mas, agora que o dia chegara, não sabia por onde começar. Escolheu um pub bruxo recém aberto. Um lugar neutro, onde poderiam conversar. Estava terminando de organizar suas coisas para aparatar quando ouviu o barulho típico de aparatação vindo da sala. _"Não, ele não pode estar aqui! Combinamos lá! Espero que seja Ginny"._

Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou Rony... Ele estava lindo, aquele perfume que tantas vezes a hipnotizara. Balançou a cabeça e lembrou o que tinha a fazer.

- Oi, Ron... Achei que nos encontraríamos lá... – Disse dando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado.

- É, mas você estava estranha e também preciso conversar com você. Sobre nós. – falou Ron com a voz meio tensa.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Uma cerveja amanteiga. – ele respondeu.

Hermione podia ter pegado as cervejas com um simples feitiço, mas precisava por a cabeça em ordem, então foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas garrafas.

- O que você queria falar, Ron?

- Comece você. – ele disse após dar seu primeiro gole. _Será que ele sabia? Parecia tão nervoso... E até um pouco frio. Não pode voltar em sua decisão._

- É,... Gostaria que soubesse que você foi e sempre será meu primeiro amor. A forma como me protege e sempre me protegeu... Impossível não me apaixonar por você, Ron... – Suspirou. Viu que ele deu um grande gole da cerveja. Tinha que continuar. – Tudo o que temos é tão lindo, mas... – Dessa vez foi Hermione quem bebeu de sua cerveja, resolveu sentar e ele fez o mesmo. Ela pegou na mão dele... Nossa,... Como sentiria falta daquele toque. Juntos descobriram o que era amar. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Acho melhor terminarmos. O que sinto...

Mas foi interrompida. Rony tirou sua mão da dela. Levantou-se e disse olhando pela janela:

- O que sente tornou-se amizade? – Ron virou olhando-a nos olhos, mas Hermione desviou o olhar para responder:

- Sim... – Ela esperava qualquer reação dele: achou que iria quebrar metade da sala, gritar, pedir outra chance,... Não foi nada disso. Ele ajoelhou-se e pegou com delicadeza o rosto dela, fazendo com que seus se encontrassem.

- Gatinha,... – Ele apelidou-a assim, logo que começaram a namorar. Uma alusão ao ocorrido no 2º ano. Ela adorava quando era chamada assim por ele. – A única coisa existente acima do nosso amor é nossa amizade. Também estava com este sentimento há algum tempo. Não acho que confundimos sentimentos. Nosso amor foi lindo, puro, tudo de bom. Só que também sinto que se transformou em uma linda amizade.

- Oh, Ron... – Hermione abraçou-o. – Tive tanto medo de perder sua amizade, sua família...

- Gatinha, deixa disso... Percebi há algum tempo que meus sentimentos mudaram. Lembra quando fomos àquela festa de aniversário da loja de Fred? – Hermione assentiu – Então, quando vi aquele cara tentando puxar conversa com você não senti aquele ciúme... Foi um sentimento estranho... Foi um ciúme diferente...

- Entendo... Senti isso naquela festa do Ministério. Vi como a Susan te olhava.

- Susan?

- Ah, Ron! Só você mesmo para não perceber os olhares que ela te dá!

Passaram a noite conversando e tomando cervejas amanteigadas. Quando estava quase amanhecendo Ron viu que era hora de voltar para casa.

- Durma aqui... É sábado.

- Claro, Mione!

- Ronald! Promete que vai continuar me chamando de Gatinha?

- Sem dúvida... – respondeu rindo - E já avise seus futuros namorados que só eu posso chamá-la assim, hein? – Ele fez uma cara séria e ela assentiu, dizendo:

- Vem,... Deite-se comigo. Em nome dos velhos tempos...

E assim dormiram, selando, naquele momento, um pacto de amizade que nunca teriam com mais ninguém.

No Largo Grimmauld, Ginny e Harry jantavam. Conversaram sobre trabalho, futilidades e relacionamentos...

- Viu que finalmente Neville declarou-se para Luna? – comentou Harry.

- Você está brincando?

- Sério! Há anos ele é a fim dela! – exclamou o garoto. - Finalmente... Esses dois casam logo!

- Pois é... Um começando o namoro e outros terminando... – Na hora calou-se... Harry não sabia sobre os sentimentos de Hermione.

- Quem? – ele perguntou.

-... Ah, ninguém... Ninguém que você conheça... – Disse bebendo um gole de vinho.

- Ginevra, Ginevra... Você acha que me engana? Quem está terminando?

- Amor... Escapou! Você vai saber na hora certa... – ela emendou.

- Vamos, Gi... – Harry levantou-se e beijou Ginny no pescoço. – Conte-me, vai... – Sussurrou no ouvido da namorada. Seus lábios ainda úmidos de vinho arrepiaram os pêlos de Ginny. Ele conhecia os pontos fracos da amada.

- Harry,... – Só que ele começou a desabotoar a camisa de Gina tocando de leve os seus seios que logo enrijeceram ao toque.

- Vamos, Gi... Conte-me...

- Certo, mas pare com isso... Por favor... – Sem conseguir mais se conter, Ginny levantou-se e beijou os lábios de Harry. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a deitou sobre a mesa, derrubando tudo. Passou a mão pelas coxas de Ginny subindo sua saia. Ela rasgou a camisa de Harry e começou a beijar seu corpo.

- Ginny, Ginny – Sorriu com excitação e sua mão continuou a contornar as coxas de sua namorada. – Sem calcinha?

- Uma surpresa para mais tarde...

- Você me deixa louco, menina!

E ali sobre a mesa consumaram seu amor. Ele a penetrou devagar e aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade. Ginny colocou suas pernas na cintura de Harry e o puxava para si. Juntos, gozaram.

Com um rápido feitiço Harry organizou a bagunça que ficou na sala de jantar. Ginny já ia saindo da sala, quando ele a puxou para si:

- Esqueceu de me contar...

- Certo, mas não soube por mim, ok? – Ele assentiu – Mione vai terminar o namoro com Rony.

- Sério...? – falou sorrindo de lado.

- Você não parece tão surpreso... O que você sabe?

- Ron também estava pensando em terminar... Sente somente...

-... Amizade – completou Ginny. Os dois sorriram e foram deitar. Estavam felizes por saber que Hermione e Rony chegariam a um acordo.

Essa foi a primeira fic Hr/D! Espero que gostem,... Acontece que essa fic, assim como outras minhas, foram apagadas do FeB um tempo atrás. Tinha desistido de posta-la, mas mudei de ideia. A fic está pronta e tem, inclusive, uma segunda parte. Beijosss


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Vários recomeços

Hermione acordou, mas não conseguiu levantar-se. Um corpo pesava sobre o seu.

- Vamos, Ron! Acorde!

- Ahn? Ah, Mione, deixe-me dormir um pouco mais,... – Virou para o outro lado e retomou sem sono.

- Nisso ele não muda. – Hermione disse de si baixo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho relembrando a noite. Sentia-se leve pela decisão. De repente um barulho fez com que se assustasse e rapidamente enrolou-se com a toalha. A expressão de susto rapidamente transformou-se em raiva:

- RONALD! Estou tomando um banho! Endoideceu de vez?

- Ah, Gatinha. Não tem nada que eu não tenha visto... Preciso URGENTEMENTE usar o banheiro.

Hermione respirou fundo. Estava sentindo-se contrariada, mas ele tinha razão. Saiu definitivamente do banho tirando o excesso de água do corpo. Enquanto enxugava-se não percebeu o olhar do ex-namorado que agora estava encostado na porta. _"Sim_, ele pensava, _Hermione Granger agora era uma mulher linda. Quem poderia imaginar que aquela garota com cabelos desajeitados, magrela, algumas vezes irritante com comentários como "É Vigardiun Leviosa", agora era esta bela mulher. Sim... Uma bela mulher onde, mesmo que ela não atentasse para o fato, diversos olhares dirigiam-se para ela.". _

Em determinado momento, Hermione percebeu que Ron a olhava de maneira um tanto quanto devoradora. Seu instinto era de azará-lo naquele instante. Como estava sem a varinha pensou que o melhor seria xingar. Então olhou nos olhos de Ron... Uma malícia amigável.

- Agora somos amigos, Ron. Esta história de ficar entrando no banheiro enquanto estou pelada não é uma boa...

- Deixa de ser tão certinha! O que tem demais? Somos amigos há quanto tempo? Praticamente, uma década...

- É, mas... Olhe,... Ahn,... É você, sabe... Eu aqui...

- Gaguejou perdeu a razão! Deixa disso, Hermione.

- Certo, mas não precisa ficar com este olhar de urubu rondando a carniça! – ela exclamou rindo.

- Ah ,Mione... Você está uma delícia... Sou seu amigo, mas sou homem antes de tudo!

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo com o comentário.

Assim que Ron desaparatou, a garota começou colocar sua casa ordem. Mesmo sendo bem organizada, sábado era o dia em que colocava em ordem as contas a pagar, fazia uma limpeza geral pela casa, etc. Foi neste momento que encontrou um pergaminho sobre um curso de poções especializadas e inovadoras na área da medi-bruxaria. Era um curso extenso, com duração de dois anos e no exterior.

Havia recebido a propaganda no ano anterior, mas o amor ao Rony e a vontade de permanecer ao seu lado fizeram com que Hermione jogasse fora o pergaminho. Apenas medi-bruxos indicados teriam a chance de se inscrever. Era a segunda vez que recebia a coruja e não queria perder esta oportunidade. As inscrições iam até dia 14 fevereiro. Era o último dia que poderia se inscrever. Foi até o jardim de casa e com um assobio chamou sua coruja, presente de Ron no início do namoro. Colocou o pergaminho confirmando sua presença. Tinha que avisar o hospital.

Trocou rapidamente de roupa e aparatou em seu local de trabalho. Encontrou seu chefe, que disse:

- Hoje não é seu plantão, é? Sei que adora trabalhar, mas até para você é exagero aparecer por aqui em um sábado...

- Muito engraçado, Mark... – respondeu ironicamente. Tinha um bom relacionamento com seu chefe e logo percebeu a brincadeira. – Queria te pedir um favor...

- Mais horas de trabalho?

- Não,... Já ouviu falar do curso de poções dado na...

- Você está falando daquele curso que somente medi-bruxos altamente recomendados são aceitos? – o homem perguntou.

- Sim,... Recebi o convite e havia até me esquecido dele quando o enc...

- O quê? Você recebeu uma proposta dessas e ainda não aceitou?

- Aceitei hoje. Sei que foi sem te consultar, imaginei que você aprovaria, mas o problema é a duração.

- Hermione... Eu sei a duração. Faz anos que ninguém da Inglaterra é aceito para este curso. Principalmente com os eventos ocorridos pela guerra contra Voldemort. Quando começa?

- Na próxima semana.

- Certo. Contratarei alguém para te substituir. Quando voltar vejo onde te encaixarei por aqui. Continuará recebendo seu salário e faço questão que o Hospital arque com todos os gastos que tiver por lá.

- Mark,... Não posso aceitar tudo isso.

- Não pense que suas saídas, jantares e tudo o mais esteja incluso. – Hermione enrubesceu-se com o comentário. – Claro... Aposto como Ron dará um jeito de te vigiar por lá.

- Engraçadinho. Nós terminamos ontem, Mark.

- Hum. Caso você se sinta solitária... - ela riu da brincadeira e respondeu:

- Só você mesmo, Mark! Quem ouve até pensa que faria algo que pudesse magoar Margareth. – O chefe sorriu um tanto contrafeito com a verdade na fala de sua médica preferida. Desde que Hermione começou a trabalhar no Hospital, Mark Seinfeld nutriu um amor platônico pela moça. Sempre dava um jeito de ajudá-la a crescer lá dentro. Como Hermione era muito boa no que fazia ninguém jamais desconfiou. Amava sua mulher, mas no fundo sabia que se tivesse oportunidade poderia ter algo bom com aquela menina. Sim, Hermione era bem mais nova que ele. Porém, sorriu em saber que agora ela estava solteira. Amava sua mulher, mas era um amor já desgastado. Um amor acomodado. Hermione sempre pareceu amar muito Ron. Eram amigos desde Hogwarts. Não sabia muito mais do que isso.

- Darei esta semana de folga para que possa organizar suas coisas.

- Sério? Muito obrigada! – Hermione deu um beijo rápido no rosto de Mark e saiu afobada da sala do chefe sem notar o leve rubor que este ficou.

Uma moça de cabelos curtos e pretos acordou levemente tonta, ainda sob efeito do álcool da noite anterior. Saiu rapidamente da imensa cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Estava tomando banho distraidamente quando se assustou com o grito que ouviu:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Lavando roupa? – respondeu irônica.

- Saia logo daí. Deixei bem claro para você minhas intenções.

- Certo. – Disse desligando o chuveiro. – Achei que poderia mudar de ideia depois da noite de ontem...

- Está louca, né? Saia logo daqui. Minha namorada daqui a pouco aparata e aí?

- Certo. – Secou-se rapidamente. Logo que se vestiu, sussurrou no ouvido do homem com quem acabara de passar a noite. – Sabe onde me encontrar.

Draco afastou-se irritado. Acordou mais uma vez mal-humorado. Como detestava que as mulheres com quem dormia permanecessem em seu quarto mais que o necessário. Regressaria para sua casa. Mais uns dias e retornaria a Londres.

Ótimo momento para terminar o namoro que começou apenas por começar. Após o término da guerra afastou-se da Inglaterra. Começou a fazer cursos e trabalhar em vários países. Para limpar seu nome e não ter mais nenhuma ligação com o Lorde das Trevas passava regularmente informações para o Ministério sobre Comensais foragidos. O único pedido que fez foi para que mantivessem sigilo sobre quem era o informante. Apenas o Ministro sabia sobre sua identidade. Seu nome seria limpo. Porém, não queria o olhar de piedade e aprovação vindo de seus ex-colegas.

Já imaginava a cara de pena que a sangue-ruim faria se soubesse os verdadeiros motivos pelo qual se aliou à Voldemort. Sentia asco de pensar nos olhares de Potter e do pobretão do Weasley.

Voltaria para Inglaterra e continuaria sendo odiado por todos. Melhor. Não queria nenhum tipo de aproximação com nenhuma outra pessoa. A única coisa que manteria seria seus relacionamentos casuais. Iria embora da Bulgária, terminaria o namoro com Natasha e a partir daquele dia viveria sozinho. O nome Malfoy morreria com ele.

Não sentia mais amor por ninguém, não tinha nada que o impedisse de transar com quantas mulheres quisesse. Com algumas era sincero. Com outras mentia apenas para conseguir o que quer que fosse. Foi assim que se envolveu com Natasha. Percebeu que estava preso a um relacionamento enfadonho e, muitas vezes, resolveu que era hora de terminar. Porém, desistia assim que via a bela mulher surgir em seus aposentos. Draco não podia mais ouvir a voz aguda e arrastada da namorada. O jeito mimado o irritava mais ainda. Ela adorava futilidades e só não conseguia ser mais burra que seus antigos "amigos" Crabbe e Goyle. Porém, era linda. Seus cabelos eram de um tom mel e os olhos de um verde claro. Pouco mais baixa que Draco, curvas definidas.

Rapidamente afastou estes pensamentos da cabeça. Terminaria. Nunca teve tanta certeza e sua garantia era a carta que estava sobre o criado-mundo. Sempre quis voltar para Inglaterra. No entanto, a chance de ser encarcerado era grande. Só poderia retornar quando o Ministro permitisse.

Regressaria na próxima semana. Iniciaria sua vida perto daqueles que o odiavam. Não sabia no que trabalharia. Não queria mais depender da bondade de ninguém e de forma muito educada recusou a vaga que o Ministro ofereceu em qualquer cargo que desejasse.

Entrou no chuveiro para tirar o cheiro da mulher com quem acabara de transar. Logo Natasha chegaria e era preciso por um fim em tudo para um novo recomeço.

_Hoje eu tenho apenas uma pedra no meu peito_

_Exijo respeito, não sou mais um sonhador_

_Chego a mudar de calçada_

_Quando aparece uma flor_

_E dou risada do grande amor _

_Mentira_

Espero que a história continue agradando... Sei que retratei um Draco frio, mas a música "Samba do grande amor" de Chico Buarque dá uma pista do verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Esse começo é uma apresentação, meio parado. Logo melhora e com capítulos mais longos...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Outras Decisões

_Em um futuro não muito distante... _

Hermione sentou-se no banco do balcão enquanto esperava seus amigos.

- Um uísque de fogo, por favor. – Pediu ao garçom. Logo sentiu que estava sendo olhada. Virou seu corpo segurando o copo. Logo reconheceu aquele par de olhos. Frios como um dia chuvoso de inverno. Seus cabelos estavam longos e desciam escorridos pelos ombros. Percebeu que seus olhos a fitavam. Ele veio andando confiante em sua direção. Já fazia anos que não o via. Não importa. Séculos poderiam passar e mesmo assim reconheceria Draco Malfoy.

Assim que terminara seu banho, Draco começou a organizar suas coisas: roupas, livros, pergaminhos. Ouviu o barulho de aparatação na sala de seu apartamento. Respirou fundo. Chegara a hora. Dentro de uma semana sairia da Bulgária.

Hermione saiu da sala do seu chefe sem conseguir conter o sorriso estampado no rosto. Precisava comunicar aos amigos sua decisão. Dentro de uma semana partiria para a Bulgária. Tanto o que arrumar... O que fazer com a casa que ficaria desabitada por tanto tempo? Alugar? Não. Não queria estranhos por lá. Mas,... Talvez... Sim, uma ideia surgira na cabeça da garota.

Pensou aparatar só que resolveu caminhar. Era uma longa caminhada, mas fazia uma bela manhã. Poderia demorar o quanto quisesse...

- Rony! Como você está? Não veio para a casa ontem, né?

- Não, mamãe. Acabei dormindo na Hermione. Preciso te contar uma coisa. O papai está por aqui?

- Não. Foi resolver um pequeno problema no Ministério. – Depois da participação de toda família Weasley na guerra, Arthur recebera uma proposta de chefiar qual cargo quisesse. Mas não aceitou. Sua paixão era estudar artefatos trouxas. No entanto, negociou um bom aumento. – Então, o que quer falar?

- Eu e Hermione terminamos.

- O QUÊ? Mas, meu filho, vocês se amam desde crianças. Como... Aprontou alguma?

- MÃE! Acabei de dizer que dormi lá!

- Verdade... Mas, espera aí... Se vocês terminaram o que ficou fazendo lá durante a noite?

- Ahhh mãe... – Tentou argumentar e fugir. Porém aquele olhar de Molly Weasley obrigou Ronald continuar com sua narrativa. – Chegamos a um acordo. O término foi mútuo. Percebemos que nos amamos mais como amigos. Tudo correu bem e opinamos por manter uma linda e íntima amizade.

- Ela não deixará de vir aqui, viu?

- É o que espero. E ela que pense em não aparecer...

* * *

Antes de chegar à sala foi agarrado por um abraço apertado e sufocante.

- Drazinho – ele odiava ser chamado assim – Que saudade de você!

- Jantamos juntos ontem mesmo, Natasha.

- É, mas mesmo assim senti tanto a sua falta... – ele achava isso um absurdo. Sentir falta de alguém em tão pouco tempo - Você está bem, Drazinho? – Ela tentou beijar os lábios do loiro que na mesma hora afastou-se. Se permitisse um beijo toda a novela teria início novamente.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Certo... – Os olhos já cheios de lágrimas da garota perceberam o que estava por vir. Não precisa estudar Legimiência para saber quais palavras vinham após o fatídico "precisamos conversar".

- Estou voltando a Londres na próxima semana. - Draco disse secamente.

- Sério, Draquinho! Que bom! Fico feliz que poderei visitar seu país ao seu lado... Tanto para arrumar... Terei que...

- Você não entendeu o que eu disse ou está apenas se fazendo de sonsa? Disse que EU estou voltando.

- Você vai t-terminar dessa forma? E o que sentimos um pelo outro?

- No fundo sabe que este sentimento não é mútuo.

- Eu,... Você me ama... À sua maneira, mas é amor o que sente por mim... – Ela continuava vomitar suas explicações enquanto Draco passou por ela e abriu a porta da casa.

- Saia. Lançarei feitiços e você não poderá mais aparatar por aqui. Nem tente convencer o porteiro. Ele deve mais a mim do que a você.

- Não pode estar falando sério...

- Siga tua vida. Você merece um homem que realmente te ame.

Ela passou pela porta e lançou apenas mais um olhar incrédula. Ele bateu a porta, foi ao seu quarto e começou a realizar feitiços pelo apartamento. Sabia que Natasha tentaria mais uma vez. Tentaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Apareceria por lá várias e várias vezes.

Draco dirigiu-se ao banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Fora tão frio e não sentiu nenhum remorso pelo que fez. Focou sua atenção na arrumação do apartamento. Colocaria aquele lugar à venda com tudo dentro. Não queria nenhum tipo de recordação daquele país e daquela época em que viveu por obrigação.

* * *

Após muito caminhar, Hermione chegou à casa de Harry. Ainda era estranho voltar àquele lugar em tempos de paz. As reuniões da Ordem, durante e depois de Hogwarts, o refúgio na época da caça às horcruxes. Tocou a campainha sem mais ouvir a voz de Moody.

- Mione!

- Olá, Harry! Tenho novidades! Gina está por aí?

- Precisou dar uma saída. Vou começar a almoçar, está servida?

- Claro. E Rony? Notícias dele?

- Não, ainda nenhuma. Posso usar o pó de flu par-

- RONY! – Assustou-se Hermione.

- Oi para você também!

- Bom que os dois estão aqui...

- Ela quer nos contar uma novidade, Ron.

- Então, diga, Gatinha.

- Parto no próximo sábado para Bulgária. Farei aquele curso de poções,... Já resolvi tudo no Hospital,... – Mione falava apressada andando pela sala e não percebeu a expressão no rosto dos amigos. Quando notou ficou em silêncio. Nada de abraços, parabéns,... O mais silencioso dos silêncios. – Não estão felizes por mim?

Rony não falou nada apenas olhou exasperado para Harry que tomou a iniciativa.

- Não é nada disso, Mione. Claro que estamos felizes. Mas, sabemos que é um curso de dois anos e nunca ficamos mais do que uma semana separados nos últimos anos.

A afirmação de Harry caíra como um balde de água fria no corpo da garota. Ela havia ficado tão feliz que não pensou na distância. Poderia aparatar, claro. Porém, com a quantidade de lições e pesquisas, ficaria impossível aparecer toda semana por lá. Ela também lembrou que teria alguns sábados ocupados por grupos de estudo...

Não, o trio nunca ficara tanto tempo separado.

* * *

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade afastada de mim_

_Leva o teu olhar, que a saudade é o pior tormento_

_É pior do que o esquecimento, é pior do que se entrevar._

_(...)_

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade arrancada de mim_

_Leva o vulto teu, que a saudade é o revés de um parto_

_A saudade é arrumar o quarto do filho que já morreu._

_Ó pedaço de mim, ó metade amputada de mim_

_Leva o que há de ti, que a saudade dói latejada_

_É assim como uma fisgada no membro que já perdi._

Capítulo intermediário... Parado eu sei,... Porém com uma prévia do que virá a acontecer logo.

Mais uma música do Chico... "Pedaço de mim".


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Histórias paralelas

Hermione aparatou em sua casa determinada em organizar suas coisas. Levaria o suficiente para alguns meses e depois Rony enviaria o que mais precisasse.

Não pôde conter as lágrimas ao lembrar-se das palavras de Harry. Como ficaria tanto tempo sem rever seus amigos? Toda a sua vida escolar teve como referência Harry e Ron. Os anos de guerra e de paz. O ano em que decidiram deixar Hogwarts para procurar as horcruxes marcou e aprofundou ainda mais a amizade deles. O namoro com Ron... Eles terminaram... Não teria mais a companhia do ruivo sempre que quisesse. A amizade com Gina que surgiu ao longo dos anos. Tudo mudaria ainda mais.

Hermione deixou-se dominar pelo choro e sentou-se na cama segurando as mãos enquanto suas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto. Iniciaria uma nova vida a partir do momento que viajasse à Bulgária. Começar tudo do zero. Até que se lembrou de algo tão óbvio que se irritou consigo mesma.

Draco não poderia voltar à Mansão Malfoy. O lugar havia se transformado no primeiro Museu da História Bruxa e levava o nome de Alvo Dumbledore. Uma homenagem que Draco achava justa. Sempre sentia um aperto no estômago ao lembrar que teve um dia a missão de matar seu antigo diretor. Sabia que estaria morto se não fosse o ato de Snape. Culpava sua família por tê-lo colocado naquele mundo das trevas.

Enquanto morou exilado, Draco aprendeu a pensar por si próprio. Suas decisões sempre foram tomadas pelos seus pais. Seu modo de pensar e agir. Até sua covardia foi herdada da sua família. Porém, não devia mais satisfação para ninguém. Foi chantageado para cumprir as ordens de Voldemort.

Agora já cumprira sua pena ajudando o Ministério. Voltaria para Londres e trabalharia em sua nova casa. Um bruxo do Ministério ajudou na compra de uma grande casa. Lá montaria seu laboratório e poderia criar suas poções. Contrataria bruxos recém-formados para ajudá-lo e venderia suas poções para o Hospital St. Mungus. Era uma boa forma de trabalho. Conseguiria muitos galeões pelas poções e poderia manter o nível financeiro com que sempre foi habituado.

Na véspera do embarque para a Bulgária, passou o dia na casa dos Weasley. Molly organizou uma grande festa de despedida. Passaram a tarde conversando, comendo, bebendo, lembrando-se dos tempos de Hogwarts com carinho e saudades.

Na hora de partir Ron chamou Hermione para conversar. Apenas Gina e Harry ainda estavam por lá ajudando na arrumação.

- Gatinha,... Você não tem ideia de como sentirei sua falta. – Ele percebeu que Hermione iria falar, mas continuou falando. – Espera. Deixe-me terminar. Agora que o namoro acabou e nos somos apenas como amigos, percebi mais que nunca como foi importante em minha vida. Acredito que tomamos a decisão certa ao terminar o namoro. Saiba que sempre estarei aqui para você e por você. Sempre te amarei, ok?

- Ah, Ron! Vou te encher de corujas. Amo você também... Sempre que possível aparecerei por aqui.

- E, também, caso sentir-se sozinha nos primeiros dias, por não conhecer ninguém,...

- Então, Ron... Não havia pensado nisso que era tão óbvio... Conheço alguém por lá e já pedi ajuda no começo...

- Você conhece alguém na Bulgária? E quem voc... Hermione! Não acredito que ainda tem contato com... Krum?

- Fazia tempo que não nos falávamos... Ele escreveu-me algumas vezes, porém não respondi... Não queria brigar com você por causa do Vítor.

- Certo, Mione. Também não quero. – Rony a abraçou. Ainda sentia certo rancor por ser Vítor quem a levou para o Baile no quarto ano deles. Voltaram para dentro da casa com as mãos dadas. Hermione despediu-se de todos cercada de muito choro.

Ao chegar à sua casa trocou-se e dormiu na mesma hora. Tudo estava organizado. Levantaria cedo no dia seguinte e pegaria uma chave do portal no Ministério. Krum estaria esperando e ajudaria com as malas e sua adaptação no novo país.

Levantou antes de o despertador tocar. Tomou um longo banho, escreveu algumas cartas e as encaminhou para Toca. Rony cuidaria de sua casa e poderia morar ali caso quisesse. Juntou suas malas e aparatou no Ministério. Um funcionário ficou responsável em mandar as malas assim que a garota se instalasse.

Hermione ouviu alguém chegando por outra chave perto de si, mas antes que pudesse ver quem era, tocou no papel indicado e logo sentiu a já conhecida sensação e poucos segundos depois chegou ao lugar desejado. Na estação bruxa da Bulgária.

Draco tinha poucas malas. Estava apenas com o necessário até poder comprar novas roupas. Recebera na noite anterior a pena que seria usada como a chave no dia seguinte. Havia combinado um horário para que um funcionário o encaminhasse para a sala do Ministro. Ficou acertado que qualquer notícia suspeita, rumor de algo relacionado com Arte das Trevas, Draco reportaria ao Ministério.

Antes de tocar na pena deu um olhar aliviado para o apartamento. Segurou a chave e assim que saiu todo o encantamento que envolvia o lugar, esvaiu-se. Natasha aparatou com a esperança de que Draco estaria esperando por ela, desculpando-se. Encontrou o apartamento sem haver sinal do loiro e, entre lágrimas de raiva e rancor, decidiu que teria Draco novamente. Algum dia.

Assim que chegou ao Ministério percebeu que alguém acabara de sair de lá. Uma mulher certamente. O perfume confundiu os sentidos de Draco por uns instantes. Era bom estar de volta.

O lugar era mais frio que imaginava, mas estava preparada. Olhou à sua volta procurando por Vítor. Não o via desde os 17 anos, mas era boa fisionomista e sabia que o reconheceria. Ao longe viu um homem aproximar-se. Impossível não saber quem era. Não só pelas pessoas que apontavam para o grande apanhador da Bulgária, mas ele estava idêntico. A não ser por estar um pouco mais alto e agora usar cavanhaque.

Hermione percebeu que ele também estava a sua procura. Vítor Krum percorria a estação com o olhar apurado de apanhador. Passou os olhos por Hermione e parou por alguns instantes. "Que mulher linda", pensou. Percebeu que ela ia de encontro a ele e então disse quando ela aproximou-se mais:

- Hermione?

- Sim, Vítor. Como está?

Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para a moça. Krum sempre achou que Hermione tinha algo de diferente, atraente. Algo escondido. Algo que poucos homens notavam. Porém, aquilo mudara. Hermione era notada e somente ela parecia não perceber aquilo.

- Bem, mas você está ótima!

- Estudando inglês? – ela perguntou admirada pela fluência do rapaz.

- Sim, praticando bastante.

- Não tem mais o que praticar. Está falando muito bem. Venha cá... Dê-me um abraço! Faz anos que não nos encontramos. – elogiou.

Hermione sentiu os braços fortes de Victor a envolvendo. Aquilo a deixou balançada. Ele estaria agora com uns 25 anos... Ele estar solteiro ainda era algo que ela não compreendia.

Vítor por sua vez sentiu o corpo delicado e contornado de Hermione. Sentiu o perfume de seu corpo e seu cabelo. Ambos exalavam um cheiro que lembrava o de baunilha.

Draco foi encaminhado para a sala do Ministro e enquanto aguardava o atendimento sentou no corredor e abriu o Profeta Diário. Entrou na sala poucos minutos depois. Foi uma conversa rápida e dirigiu-se para a saída. Iria finalmente para sua casa.

- Não acredito que fomos chamados logo cedo para trabalhar...

- Rony, preciso concordar com você. – Harry disse enquanto passavam pelo saguão de entrada. - Pelo menos deve ser rápido. Pela coruja que recebi, o Ministro queria ter uma rápida conversa.

- Sei,... Depois sempre aparece alguém que quer uma ajuda em alguma coisa...

Harry não teve tempo de concordar. Esbarrou em alguém, ia desculpar-se quando olhou para o homem a sua frente.

- Malfoy?

O instinto de Ron foi agarrar sua varinha. Harry estava espantado.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Potter. Weasley. Vocês realmente não se desgrudam hein? Algum caso amoroso? – Sorriu de forma sarcástica.

- Ainda não respondeu, Malfoy. O que faz aqui? – Harry tornou a perguntar. Rony não soltava sua varinha.

- Desde quando devo satisfação a você, Potter?

- Desde que sou auror e você um Comensal.

Por um instante Draco não sabia o que falar. Recuperou rapidamente a linha de pensamento e emendou.

- Potter, Potter. Não sabe de muita coisa... Como nos tempos de Hogwarts. Nunca fui um Comensal, não tenho a marca e fui absolvido. Cadê a Granger?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Harry respondeu nervoso.

- É sim. Pelo menos evitaria estas perguntas estúpidas. A sangue-ruim ser – Não teve tempo de responder. Ron avançou com sua varinha em punho, mais vermelho que nunca. Draco hesitou por uns instantes, era pouca coisa mais baixo que Rony, só que aquela raiva o assustou.

- Nunca mais abra sua boca para falar de Hermione. Comentários como esses dariam uns meses em Azkaban... Acho que devemos denunciá-lo.

- Acalma-se, Ron. Deixa para lá. Vamos embora.

- Mais uma dessa Malfoy e eu mesmo acabo com você.

Draco ajeitou suas vestes. Respirou de forma superior e abriu caminho entre os dois amigos. Pobretão idiota. Devia estar namorando aquela nojenta da Granger. Pelo menos eles não sabiam nada sobre o acordo com o Ministério.

Mas, onde ela estaria? O trio sempre esteve junto. Seria engraçado rir da cara dela. Nunca a perdoou pelo soco que levou.

Bom, é isso aí!

Espero que continuem curtindo,...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

- Belo jeito de começar a vida na Inglaterra! Merda! – Reclamou Draco enquanto saia às pressas do Ministério. – Pelo menos a Granger não estava lá. Sangue-ruim. Tinha mesmo que estar envolvida com o traidor do sangue. No mínimo Potter deveria estar com a caçula dos Weasley. Mais uma geração de coelhos! Saco!

Draco aparatou em Hogsmead e escolheu um tranquilo restaurante para almoçar. Sentia olhares o seguindo. Misto de admiração e receio. Ainda era reconhecido. Sentou em uma mesa afastada.

Enquanto comia e bebia uma taça de vinho notou o olhar de uma jovem. Devia ser pouco mais nova que ele... _"Bonita,... E que corpo! Draco Malfoy acalme-se. Não comece sua vida na Inglaterra com mais uma Natasha."_ Desviou o olhar e voltou a comer. Pagou sua conta e antes que saísse ouviu uma voz um tanto quanto aguda:

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – Ele não respondeu e apenas encarou a garota. Ela tinha olhos claros e de perto não era tudo aquilo que imaginava. – Você não deve me conhecer. Quando entrei em Hogwarts você estava no 5º ano,... Mary Johnson. – Estendeu a mão de forma delicada.

- Realmente não tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la. – Draco disse beijando a mão da moça de forma galanteadora. Começaram uma animada conversa. Sim, ele estava muito animado com a perspectiva daquela conversa. Porém, subitamente, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Natasha. Será que valia a pena começar sua vida na Inglaterra já se envolvendo alguém? Ela era mais nova e pelo papo cairia rapidamente em seus braços.

A perspectiva de ter uma nova Natasha agora que acabara de sair de um longo relacionamento venceu o tesão que sentia.

- Nossa, Mary... Perdi a hora! Nossa conversa estava tão envolvente... Realmente preciso ir.

- Sério? E posso te enviar uma coruja para marcarmos um almoço ou jantar?

- Você geralmente almoça por aqui?

- Não... Trabalho do outro lado da cidade... Por isso perguntei sobre nos comunicar pelas corujas...

- Então, Mary, eu acabei de voltar e ainda terei que fazer algumas viagens e provavelmente sua coruja nunca me acharia... Que tal eu anotar seu nome e endereço e te mando uma carta?

- Claro, Draco. – A garota anotou os dados em um pequeno pergaminho e o entregou.

Assim que saiu Draco realizou um simples feitiço para destruir o pequeno pergaminho. Definitivamente ficaria um bom tempo sem aparecer naquele restaurante. Chegou à sua casa e enviou uma coruja ao Ministério requisitando um elfo doméstico. _"Maldito Potter que libertou o elfo da família!"._

A sua nova casa já tinha uma mobília básica. Decidiu que voltaria no dia seguinte à Hogsmead para comprar o que mais necessitasse. Precisava organizar todo seu material: caldeirões, plantas, sementes,... Tudo o que achava importante para iniciar a fabricação de suas poções.

Naquele mesmo dia ele enviou novamente sua coruja para outra missão: entregar uma carta em Hogwarts para a nova diretora da Escola.

"_Cara Sra. Mcgonagall,_

_Como deve ser do seu conhecimento assumirei a responsabilidade do envio de grande parte das poções destinadas ao Hospital St. Mungus. Para tanto precisarei da ajuda dos estudantes recém-formados que tenham interesse em poção e que também tenham alcançado boas notas durante todos os anos letivos._

_Todos receberão pagamento pelo serviço prestado e terão recomendações para futuros cargos, nessa e em outras áreas, de interesse de cada estudante. _

_No entanto assinarão um documento mágico em que não poderão informar meu endereço a ninguém, já que o trabalho será realizado aqui em dois horários diferentes por dois grupos de quatro bruxos:_

_- terça à sexta: 8h00 – 12h00_

_- segunda à quinta: 13h00 – 17h00._

_Espero que me encaminhe os melhores e que os erros que cometi no passado não interfiram no seu julgamento._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D. Malfoy"_ .

Ele estava sem fome. Tudo o que queria era voltar e, agora estando na Inglaterra, percebeu o quanto tudo seria difícil. Todos se lembrariam de Draco Malfoy como aquele que quase matou o, até então, maior diretor de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, aquele que possibilitou a entrada de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Mas, ninguém pensaria em Draco como um garoto que fora obrigado a realizar ações inimagináveis por outros garotos de sua idade. Talvez até por garotos mais velhos.

Draco adormeceu em sua cama com estes pensamentos inundando sua mente e tendo consciência que nunca seria amado e não sabia se poderia amar alguém em sua vida.

Com certa dificuldade, Vítor separou-se do delicado abraço de Hermione. _"Ela sempre foi diferente das outras...". _

- Então, como andam os treinos?

- Cada vez mais cansativos... Logo estaremos em competição. Quer ir caminhando para conhecer um pouco este país?

- Ótima ideia! E os jogos onde acontecerão?

- Aqui mesmo. Apesar de a guerra ter acabado o Ministério Internacional tem evitado muitas viagens.

- E decidiram fazer aqui por quê?

- Os maiores e melhores jogadores são daqui.

Hermione sorriu pensando se ele teria razão. Não tinha como discutir quadribol e logo pensou em seus amigos que teriam milhões de argumentos tanto para concordar quanto para discordar.

- E o que tem feito desde que nos encontramos em Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou aproximando-se um pouco mais de Vítor com o objetivo de proteger-se um pouco do frio. Esse movimento não passou despercebido pelo homem que por uns instantes sentiu-se inebriado pelo cheiro que ela exalava.

- Nada além de quadribol. Participando como professor e técnico de alguns treinos de jovens bruxos,... Escrevi para você contando sobre tudo isso. Você nunca me respondeu. –Vítor parou ficando de frente para a garota.

- Desculpa, Vítor. Tantas coisas aconteceram depois que partiu. Como deve saber lutei na guerra ao lado de Harry – ele assentiu – Afastei meus pais de toda esta loucura jogando um feitiço do esquecimento. Depois de ter a memória recuperada ficaram um bom tem sem falar comigo. – ele tocou de leve no braço da garota dizendo com este gesto: _sinto muito_ - Depois comecei a namorar o Rony.

- Aquele ruivo que estava sempre com você?

- Sim.

- Ainda está com ele? - Perguntou com uma raiva contida e seus punhos fecharam-se automaticamente.

- Não. Terminamos o namoro semana passada, mas ainda somos muito amigos.

- Certo... – Seus punhos relaxaram um pouco – E foi por este motivo que não me escreveu ou leu algumas das minhas cartas?

- Sim. Ele tinha e tem até hoje muito ciúmes de você – Hermione lembrou com carinho e achou graça da confusão que ocorreu no 4º ano.

- Não entendo como ele não notou você como uma garota linda, maravilhosa,... Quando fui te convidar pensei que levaria um grande não. Nem acreditei quando aceitou.

- Nós éramos muito amigos. Demorou para entendermos e aceitarmos o que sentíamos. Ficamos juntos somente no sétimo ano. Vamos continuar? Estou morrendo de frio!

E continuaram caminhando até o hotel. Lá, Hermione despediu-se de Vítor. Queria descansar e organizar suas coisas. Havia três cartas para ela, já organizadas no criado-mudo do hotel. Sabia de quem eram Harry, Gina e Rony. Abriu primeiramente a carta da amiga:

"_Mione!_

_Chegou bem? Quero que conte tudo sobre este lugar! Quem sabe mais para frente também posso fazer esta curso? _

_Agora o mais importante: Vítor Krum! Como ele está? Já rolou uns beijinhos?_

_Quem diria que se encontrariam depois de tanto tempo! _

_Não deixe de me escrever!_

_G. Weasley"_

"_Cara amiga,_

_Como foi a viagem até a Bulgária?_

_Não tem ideia do quanto Rony vem me atormentando a respeito de você encontrar o Krum! Quando ele vai superar isso? Acho que nunca!_

_Quero que me conte tudo e também mantenha contato sobre qualquer coisa estranha que acontecer por aí. Afinal, por muitos anos o diretor da Durmstrang foi um Comensal. Se bem que o Ministério conseguiu prender algumas pessoas_ _que ainda juravam fidelidade ao Voldemort. Só que ninguém sabe como conseguiram os nomes!_

_Sabe quem encontramos no Ministério no dia que partiu? Malfoy! O mesmo ar de idiota de antes!_

_Já com saudades vou me despedindo,_

_Harry Potter"_

"_Gatinha,_

_Acredita que já estou morto de saudades? E aquele idiota do Krum? Aposto que já está dando em cima de você._

_Quero que me escreva no mínimo uma vez por semana. Que acha de nos encontrarmos no próximo final de semana? Aproveite o começo do curso para nos encontrarmos!_

_Harry te contou que encontramos o idiota do Malfoy no Ministério? Quase o azarei ali mesmo! Só não entendi qual o motivo dele não ter sido preso. _

_Aquele besta._

_Saudades, Mione!_

_Amo você!_

_Seu, Ron"_ .

Hermione ficou emocionada com as cartas e logo começou a respondê-las. Também não entendia qual seria o motivo de Malfoy aparecer no Ministério depois de tanto tempo que passou sumido da Inglaterra.

Não queria pensar nele e resolveu cuidar das suas coisas. Pegou a lista dos materiais que precisaria e encomendou tudo pelo hotel. O hotel era usado pela maioria dos alunos estrangeiros e disponibilizavam do serviço de encomenda dos livros.

E assim passou um ano...

Hermione fazendo o curso de poções na Bulgária, ¨¨ tem icriado-mudo do hotel. J************************************u. stelo.

aparecia raramente na Inglaterra. Seus amigos passaram alguns finais de semana com ela que mostrou o país aos amigos.

Apesar de não conhecer o idioma, as salas disponibilizavam de um sistema mágico de tradução para o inglês. Era, como esperado, a melhor aluna da sala.

Durante este ano sua amizade com Vítor cresceu e ela notou que várias vezes ele tentava beijá-la e várias vezes declarou estar apaixonado desde que se conheceram e que apenas vê-la depois de tantos anos fez com que este sentimento aflorasse. A garota com o tempo começou a sentir um grande carinho por Krum: romântico, inteligente, bonito, gostoso,... Tentou ao máximo resistir e afastar-se, porém não queria mais ficar sozinha e sentia-se muito bem perto dele. Foi depois desse um ano que começaram a namorar:

- Dê-me uma chance, Mione. Sou apaixonado por você. Não é possível que não sinta nada além da amizade por mim...

- Vítor, eu amei apenas uma pessoa em minha vida. Estar com você durante este ano foi algo incrível. Não posso afirmar que sinto a mesma paixão por você... Mas, faz muito tempo que não me sinto assim perto de alguém. – Vítor ficou cheio de alegria. Estava sem reação e foi Hermione que tomou a iniciativa daquele beijo. Ele tantas vezes tentara e ela tantas vezes recusara.

O gosto da boca dele era forte. Hermione conhecia apenas o beijo de Ron. Vítor era mais velho e mais experiente. Quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca, Hermione sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer. O jogador percebeu e aprofundou o beijo pensando que aquele era o beijo mais doce que já teve.

Quando Rony soube do ocorrido aparatou imediatamente no hotel inconformado com a atitude de Hermione.

- Ah, Ron, por favor... Combinamos em ser amigos e eu sei que você anda saindo com outras garotas.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Mas, não comecei a namorar ninguém. E por favor, Vítor Krum?

- Não vamos iniciar esta discussão que tivemos com 14 anos, vamos com Ron? Estamos com 22 , acho que podemos mudar o assunto.

- Impossível, Hermione! Você apaixonou-se por ele?

- Não sei, Rony. Só tive você como namorado. Foi uma fase ótima da minha vida. Ninguém mais poderia me apoiar com você me apoiou. Foi um momento ótimo de nossas vidas...

- Sei disso. Só que você não entende o que Krum representa para mim. – Hermione segurou a mão do ex-namorado incentivando que continuasse – Ele representa o quanto fui idiota e falhei com você naquele ano. Ele fez o que eu deveria ter feito muito tempo antes. Ele a convidou para o baile antes de mim, ele a notou como uma garota maravilhosa antes de mim, ele... – Hermione o calou com os dedos sobre os lábios de Ron.

- Você foi meu primeiro amor e isso vem antes de qualquer coisa. – Eles se abraçaram e foram interrompidos por Krum:

- Hermione?

- Oh, Vi. Lembra-se de Rony?

- Olá, tudo bem? Não sabia que viria visitar a minha namorada. – Um clima pesado foi causado pelo comentário e antes que Ron pudesse responder algo agressivo (ele já estava vermelho), Hermione tomou a dianteira:

- Nem eu sabia. Foi uma surpresa de Ron. Precisávamos ter uma conversinha e íamos marcar para a próxima semana, mas ele aparatou aqui no saguão do hotel.

- Sei. – O clima era tenso e Hermione começou a falar:

- E como estão Harry e Gina?

- Ótimos... Minha mãe quer saber se passará um final de semana lá conosco.

- Este eu não poderei, mas vamos marcar para o próximo.

- As coisas na sua casa estão em ordem, viu? Ainda estou morando lá.

- Como? – Vítor perguntou e Hermione xingou Ron em pensamento.

- Depois te explico, Vi.

- Bom, Gatinha, preciso ir. Espero sua coruja. Obrigado por suas palavras... Você também foi e será sempre a primeira. – Antes de qualquer reação de Victor, Ron deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Hermione e desaparatou.

- O que foi isso?

- Vamos conversar no quarto. – Hermione disse brava por Ron ter feito aquilo na frente de Vítor. Eles tinham este hábito há algum tempo, mas fazê-lo na frente de Vítor foi uma agressão gratuita.

- Então...? O que foi AQUILO! Que eu saiba vocês terminaram há mais de um ano.

- Desculpe, Vítor. Eu realmente não esperava encontrar com Ron hoje.

- Por que ele veio sem avisar?

- Queria saber sobre nós. Ele nunca te perdoou por ter me convidado ao baile. Mesmo sem sermos namorados não conseguimos deixar de ser amigos. Nós nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos. Ele ficou responsável por cuidar da minha casa enquanto estivesse aqui e, para facilitar isso, ele tem morado lá. Entenda, ele é bem ciumento em relação a você.

- E você descobrirá que eu sou bem mais. – Hermione assustou com a fala de Vítor. Não só pelas suas palavras, mas pela sua expressão corporal. Seu olhar... Vira algo bem próximo nos olhos do lobo Greyback.

- Vi... Não quero brigar com você. Eu e Ron não temos mais nada. Nem nos amamos desta forma.

- Não quero te perder. Desculpe minha reação. – a expressão dura, mas carinhosa apareceu.

Hermione o abraçou. Sim, aquele abraço terno, sereno e que lhe passava tanta calma havia retornado. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar Vítor nos olhos. Sim, estava gostando dele.

- Gosto muito de você, Vítor.

- E eu te amo. – Começaram a beijar-se. Ele a pegava de forma possessiva como se fosse para garantir que seria dele, sempre. Ela retribuiu os beijos e os abraços. Seu corpo estava em êxtase.

Vítor afastou os lábios do dela e começou a beijar o pescoço. Hermione vestia uma camisa vermelha com botões. Estava de saia e podia sentir como Vítor estava excitado. Ela sentiu suas pernas balançarem e um calor percorrer seu corpo a cada beijo recebido. Ele excitava-se mais a cada suspiro da garota. "Você será minha", pensou.

Ele voltou a beijar sua boca a caminhar com ela em direção a cama. De forma delicada ele a empurrou.

- Você quer continuar?

- Sim, Vítor.

Ele desabotoou a blusa de Hermione, ela tirou a camisa dele. Começaram a despir-se e, pela primeira vez, amaram-se. A garota o sentia dentro de si. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo dele. Sim, ele sabia como deixar uma mulher totalmente louca de tesão. Ela chegou primeiro ao orgasmo. Ele, poucos segundos depois. Adormeceram abraçados.

E passou-se um ano para Draco também.

Minerva realmente mandara seus melhores alunos.

Durante aquele ano saiu apenas com uma garota. Eles saiam ocasionalmente. Era o que ele queria.

O curso na Bulgária acabou e Hermione voltaria para Inglaterra. Ainda namorava com Krum. Ele tirou umas férias para passar mais tempo com Hermione.

Os negócios de Draco iam melhorando a cada dia. Criou novas poções e alguns feitiços curativos.

Não estava com mais ninguém. Queria voltar à sua solidão por algum tempo. Sentia-se estranho: não conseguia amar, mas estes relacionamentos ocasionais... Ele não conseguia mais manter. Estava confuso e por isso resolveu recolher-se à sua solidão.

_Depois de 5 anos... _

Draco acordou tarde naquele sábado. Tinha saído na noite anterior com alguns antigos colegas da Sonserina. Zabini estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes.

Eles se encontraram três anos atrás em um restaurante. Zabini foi inocentado de todas as acusações e trabalhava para o Profeta Diário. Tinha notícias apenas de alguns sonserinos daquela época.

A amizade de Draco com Zabini foi de grande importância para os dois. Estavam há muito isolados da sociedade, mas juntos tiveram forças para encarar qualquer comentário ou olhar. Não que admitissem. Diziam que eram independentes e que a relações sociais só não foram mantidas por escolha. Mentira.

- Mestre, o café está pronto, mas caso seja de seu interesse, senhor, poderei preparar o almoço.

- Não, Cody. – Vá e acorde meu convidado. Respondeu de forma seca ao elfo.

- Bom dia, Blaise.

- ´Dia, Draco. Não inventou nenhuma poção para ressaca ultimamente? Droga de Uísque de fogo!

- Este vidro aqui. – Apontou Draco – Com este líquido esverdeado.

- Obrigado. Só tomar?

- Sim e daqui uns minutos estará sentindo-se pronto para outra rodada!

- Nem me fale! Tão cedo não volto a beber daquele jeito.

Draco sorriu ao dizer:

- Você disse a mesma coisa semana passada! E aquela bruxa que estava beijando?

- Que bruxa? – perguntou o moreno.

- Uma loira de cara engraçada. – ironizou o loiro

- Nem me lembro... Nossa... Já está fazendo efeito.

- Pois é, mais alguns minutos e pedirá para tomar um vinho no almoço!

- Mestre, senhor. Desculpe interromper, mas esta carta acabou de chegar para o senhor. E tem uma para o senhor também, senhor Zabini.

Draco viu o símbolo do Ministério. O que seria aquilo? Abriu o envelope.

- Só podem estar de brincadeira!

- Merda! – Disse Zabini lendo o seu.

- Festa de comemoração de 10 anos do final da guerra... Porcaria. – Draco reclamou.

- Leu a última linha? Fui OBRIGADO a comparecer.

- Eu também... – suspirou contrafeito.

Hermione acordou com o barulho de um piado na janela. Abriu e viu uma coruja entregar uma carta. Leu e ficou feliz! Uma festa de comemoração pelos 10 anos do final da guerra. Seria na próxima semana.

Foi ao quarto ao lado e chamou por Ron e Harry. Eles passaram aquela noite com ela. Desde que terminara com Victor, há dois anos, chamava os amigos para fazer companhia para ela. Algumas vezes Gina ia, outras não. Dizia que era um momento dos três e não queria incomodar.

- Acordem! Teremos uma festa semana que vem! – Disse pulando primeiro na cama de Harry, depois na de Ron.

- Droga, Mione! Ainda é cedo. Hoje é sábado! – resmungou Rony cobrindo-se com o cobertor.

- Deixa de preguiça! Vamos à Hogsmead! Faz tempo que não passamos o dia a toa!

- Ta, ta... – Disseram os dois.

- Vou avisar Gina!

- Sabe, Harry, não sei se é pior a Mione mal humorada ou muito bem humorada!

- Também tenho minhas dúvidas às vezes...

- Coragem, Draco. Vamos à Hogsmead comprar umas roupas bacanas.

- Roupas bacanas? – exclamou o loiro.

- Sim,... Tirar o proveito desta festa idiota.

- Certo. Com certeza alguns seres indesejáveis estarão por lá... – Draco falou.

- Isso! Nada como a humilhação alheia para nos sentirmos melhor.

Draco não respondeu nada, mas aquele comentário o incomodou de certa forma. Só não sabia o porquê.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

(Des) Encontros

_Flasback_

_Hermione acordou sentindo um corpo ao seu lado. Pensamentos passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Ela havia dormido com Vítor. Feito amor com o grande astro internacional do quadribol: Vítor Krum. _

_Ainda sentia o cheiro dele em seu corpo. Aconchegou-se em seus abraços e ele murmurou:_

_- Dormiu bem?_

_- Sim e você?_

_- Também. – Ele ficou de lado olhando os olhos e todo corpo da namorada. – Você é maravilhosa. – Ela retribuiu o elogio com um beijo e ele a pegou pela cintura dando um grande abraço e contendo a morena em seus abraços. – Te amo - sussurrou._

_- Preciso levantar. Tenho que ir para a aula._

_- Não! Falte hoje... Você nunca faltou!_

_- E espero continuar assim... Quero terminar sem faltas e hoje o professor ficou de me dar uma lista de livros extras para minhas experimentações._

_- Certo._

_- Podemos almoçar juntos._

_- Não posso. Vou aproveitar que estará em aula para resolver umas questões do campeonato._

_- Então nos encontramos aqui ou em sua casa?_

_- Minha casa. Pego você na saída da Escola, ok?_

_- Certo! – Com um selinho em Vítor, Hermione levantou e foi tomar um banho._

_Krum foi até o saguão e pediu por uma coruja e um pedaço de pergaminho. Escreveu algumas coisas ilegíveis para o curioso bruxo que estava do outro lado do saguão e pediu que servissem o café no quarto. _

_Hermione saiu do banho e vestiu uma roupa quente. Apesar do aquecimento mágico existente no quarto aquele era um lugar muito frio. Procurou rapidamente pelo namorado, mas sua busca foi interrompida quando este entrou no quarto segurando uma rosa._

_- Para você, Mione._

_- Oh, obrigada. Eu adorei. Vou colocá-la neste copo! _

_- Não precisa agradecer. Já pedi que servissem o café aqui._

_- Ótimo._

Um barulho de copo quebrando tirou Hermione dos seus devaneios:

- Droga! Detesto acordar cedo! Nem sei o que estou fazendo!

- Bom dia para você também, Rony. – Disse a garota com um sorriso irônico.

_- Isso e nada como a humilhação alheia para nos sentirmos melhor._

_Draco não respondeu nada, mas aquele comentário o incomodou de certa forma. Só não sabia o porquê._ Saiu da mesa sem responder e deu um falso sorriso de concordância.

- Aonde você vai, cara?

- Coisa minha, Blaise. Fique a vontade.

- O que foi isso que senti? Merda! – falou de si para si enquanto encaminhava-se para o seu quarto. A humilhação sempre foi a melhor arma de defesa para Draco e também para toda a família Malfoy. Bateu a porta com força assim que adentrou o recinto. Jogou-se na cama deitando de costas. Sim, era bom ver a fúria nos olhos das pessoas que humilhava. O seu alvo preferido era o pobretão Weasley. Além de ser bom xingar toda a sua família. Era impagável vê-lo ficar mais vermelho que o cabelo quando xingava a sangue-ruim.

Levantou da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Olhou seu rosto no espelho: vergonha. Draco culpava sua família por tê-lo posto naquela enrascada. Tentou iniciar o plano e foi adiante por muito tempo em sua opinião. O plano de matar Dumbledore. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas não tinha nada que podia fazer. O último ano em Hogwarts foi o pior. Repentinamente deu um soco no espelho!

- MERDA! - Gritou em desespero – No que a minha vida se tornou por causa de um mestiço poderoso? – Pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para estancar o sangue e cicatrizar o ferimento.

Voltou a deitar em sua cama consciente de que fez uma escolha. Uma escolha digna de ser reconhecido tanto quanto Potter, mas não queria olhares de gratidão. Teria que novamente vestir sua máscara e viver como traidor.

- Bom dia a todos! – disse Gina aparatando na cozinha de Hermione.

- Só vocês mesmo para estarem tão animadas em um sábado de manhã... Por favor! – Rony respondeu mal-educado dando um longo bocejo.

- Onde está Harry?

- Tomando um banho.

- Hummm... Farei uma surpresinha para ele... – suspirou indo encontrar o namorado.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Gina!

- Nossa, Rony. – interveio Hermione – Hoje está difícil, hein?

- Desculpe, Gatinha. Estou realmente muito cansado.

- Que tal irmos logo à Hogsmead? Tenho certeza que olhar as últimas novidades do mundo do quadribol melhorará seu ânimo. Ainda tem jogado com Harry?

- Algumas vezes.

- Ótimo! Então vamos melhorar esta cara! Já está... – Hermione não pôde

continuar. Uma coruja marrom adentrou a sala pousando sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para a coruja, alimentou-a e sem pegar o pergaminho na pata pediu que retornasse.

- Krum?

- É. Ele não desiste. Não sei mais o que fazer, Ron.

- Sabia que esse cara era encrenca, Mione! Afinal, por que foi se envolver com ele?

- Ele não parecia ser assim... Tão possessivo. Chega desse assunto! – Hermione respondeu rispidamente encerrando o assunto. No fundo sabia sim que ele era possessivo, mas preferiu ignorar esta intuição. Sabia que ele tinha um ciúme que não seria saudável. Soube disso no primeiro encontro que ocorreu entre ele e Ronald Weasley.

- Está pronto, Malfoy?

- Quero almoçar! Depois tirar a tarde dedicando meu tempo a gastar em roupas!

- Já estou pronto, cara. Parece que você está há meses sem comer. Aonde vamos?

- Abriu um restaurante especializado em comidas bruxas internacionais. Maior sucesso em Hogsmead. Topa?

- Topo. Só que antes preciso passar no Gringotes.

Alguma coisa dizia que algo daria muito errado naquela visita à vila bruxa.

- Finalmente os pombinhos resolveram aparecer! Eu e a Mione já jogamos xadrez bruxo, vimos filmes trouxas...

- Dá um tempo, Rony! – exclamou Gina.

- É, Ron... Acho que você está precisando urgentemente de uma namorada. – Respondeu Harry rindo do amigo.

- Vamos logo almoçar, então? Onde?

- Soube de um lugar ótimo! – exclamou Hermione.

- E o que você não sabe, Mione? – brincou Harry.

- Engraçadinho! É sério! Especializado em comidas bruxas internacionais.

- Já me convenceu! – Disse Rony aparatando.

Todos riram da cara de esfomeado do ruivo e partiram logo em seguida.

Acrescentei pouca coisa... Não me xinguem pela demora do encontro! Paciência!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

(Des) Encontros – parte II

O novo restaurante ainda não estava cheio. Era relativamente cedo para um almoço em pleno sábado. Facilmente conseguiram uma mesa.

- Realmente, Mione. O que não falta por aqui é diversidade! Ótima ideia.

- Obrigada, Harry... Espero que a comida seja boa.

- Não tenho ideia do que comer... Tanto coisa que parece boa... Dá vontade de pedir todos os pratos! – Rony disse lambendo os beiços.

- Aff Rony! Parece que não come há séculos! Ainda bem que vocês não se casaram... Mione passaria a vida cozinhando para te saciar...

Todos riram e Rony bufou contrariado. Pediram uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto esperavam pela chegada dos pratos.

- Será que a comida é preparada por elfos?

- Ihhh..., Lá vem falar do FALE... – Suspirou o ruivo.

- Sem graça. E era F.A.L.E.! – disse Hermione mostrando a língua - Já desisti dessa ideia. Vocês tinham razão. Eles não querem ser ajudados.

- O quê? Hermione Granger admitindo que seus amigos têm razão e ela não!

- Rony, não começa... – Tentou apaziguar Harry.

- Ah, Harry... Não ligo mais não... Sei que no fundo ele bem gostava desse meu ar mandão, né? - Disse a garota dando um sorriso malicioso. Rony ficou vermelho e voltou a se concentrar em sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Vou ao banheiro... Quer me acompanhar Gina?

- Nem... Ficarei por aqui curtindo um pouco mais essa cara de pimentão do meu irmão.

- Os senhores desejam uma mesa? – perguntou um bruxo bem vestido.

- Não, meu querido, queremos um sofá! – respondeu ironicamente Zabini. O garçom ficou aparentemente desconcertado com a brincadeira e optou que era melhor calar-se assim que reconheceu Draco Malfoy.

- Tem um lugar perto daquela janela, Malfoy. – Este andou em direção à mesa apontada e logo parou impedindo a passagem do amigo.

- Bosta! Aquele não é o Weasley?

- Nossa, cara! É mesmo... E está acompanhado da irmã e do Potter. Tenho certeza! – exclamou Zabini observando a cena dos três conversando alheios à observação.

- Só falta a sangue ruim.- Draco disse mais por hábito do que por outra razão.

- Deve ter sido barrada. Vamos lá! – Draco assentiu sem saber como discordar do amigo sem ter que travar uma conversa explicando suas razões.

Rony estava sentado de frente para entrada e para o casal Harry e Gina.

Ficou ainda mais vermelho assim que viu quem se aproximava e seu rosto logo adquiriu um ar irritado. Percebendo a mudança Harry virou para trás e Gina fez o mesmo. Ela murmurou:

- Não acredito! O que ele faz aqui?

- Ora, ora. Mas não são os irmãos pobretões e o Potter Cicatriz... – Disse Zabini.

- Ora, ora. Mas não é que chegou o novo casal da nova geração de comensais?

– Respondeu Gina no mesmo tom. Harry sorriu pela astúcia e rapidez da namorada.

- Potter anda fazendo uma boa ação alimentando os necessitados? – continuou.

- Cala a boca, Zabini! – respondeu Harry. – Nem sabe o que fala!

- O que fazem aqui? A entrada de vocês deveria ser proibida! – Disse Rony ainda nitidamente nervoso.

Draco observava tudo àquilo calado até então, mas provocar aquele Weasley era algo que ele não conseguia evitar.

- Acho que a entrada foi proibida para a amiguinha de vocês, a Granger. Cadê a namoradinha, Weasley? Ou será que ela não quis passar fome e resolveu procurar alguém melhor? – Zabini riu do comentário do amigo. Antes de qualquer movimento esperado por alguém, Harry levantou-se já com a varinha em punho e apontou para a dupla:

- Melhor vocês se retirarem. – Agora todos os fregueses do restaurante que assistiam à discussão discretamente, pousaram seus garfos nos pratos e fixaram os olhos no grupo. – Vamos,... Saiam daqui.

- O restaurante permitiu nossa entrada, Potter. Almoçaremos aqui mesmo. Não aponte esta varinha para mim. – Draco respondeu. Rapidamente ele e Zabini já estavam com suas varinhas erguidas, assim como Gina e Rony.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Lance um feitiço... Será uma honra prender você e seu amiguinho por perturbarem a ordem neste estabelecimento. – Gina adorou a fala do irmão e levantou mais sua varinha desafiando os dois para lançaram qualquer feitiço.

No banheiro, Hermione começou a ouvir um burburinho e saiu preparada para enfrentar qualquer eventualidade. A varinha na mão e alerta para qualquer problema. Ao chegar perto da mesa, viu uma cabeleira loura saindo pela porta.

- Que houve? Aquele não era o ...

- Ele mesmo, Gatinha! Malfoy!

- Não acredito... Não o vejo desde nosso último ano...

- Nós já não tivemos a mesma sorte,... – Respondeu Harry. Todos riram e resolveram pedir mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada.

- São uns filhos da ...

- Não precisa continuar, Blaise. São mesmo. Lugar que aceita este tipo de gente não merece nossa ilustre presença. – Dizendo isso foram para outro lugar e almoçaram em paz. Assim que terminaram dirigiram-se à loja de roupas e encomendaram os melhores e mais caros trajes para o fatídico evento. Saíram rapidamente requisitando que os pedidos fossem entregues na casa de Malfoy.

Os quatro amigos chegaram à loja de roupas pouco depois da saída de Draco e Blaise. Harry e Ron foram rápidos na escolha e ficaram à espera das garotas. Depois de meia hora de põe e tira roupa. Põe e tira sapato os dois declararam:

- Chega! Que enrolação é essa? - Exasperou-se Rony

- É só um vestido, meninas! – Completou Harry!

- Por que não vão à loja de quadribol ao invés de ficar aqui enchendo? – Respondeu Hermione.

- Estamos indo, então. Encontrem-nos lá. – Harry disse dando um selinho em Gina. Por hábito, Rony fez o mesmo em Hermione e partiram deixando as duas amigas sossegadas para experimentarem quantos vestidos achassem necessário.

A semana passou demoradamente para Hermione. Diversos pacientes chegavam aos seus cuidados especialmente crianças com hematomas causados por levitações inevitáveis. Porém, ultimamente o hospital dispunha de uma ótima poção que, ao ser derramada no lugar, removia em alguns segundos a mancha roxa.

- Gina, você tem feito uso desta poção?

- Sim! É maravilhosa! Porém, a direção do Hospital não divulga o fornecedor... É do mesmo fabricante das últimas poções que temos recebido. Outro dia estava com uma baita ressaca e tomei uma... Nossa! Estava pronta para a próxima!

- Sério? Ainda não precisei receitar a ninguém!

- Então, já sabe!

Finalmente o sábado chegou. Eles combinaram de se encontrar no Museu da História Bruxa, onde seria realizado o evento. Hermione estava ansiosa para usar seu novo vestido. Resolveu não prender seus cabelos. Eles já eram usados assim durante seu trabalho.

Assim que saiu do banho vestiu-se, maquiou-se e deixou seus cabelos descerem pelas costas. Arrumou mais seus cachos e com um simples feitiço eles adquiriram um brilho diferente. Percebeu que estava pronta. Chegaria antes do combinado, mas resolveu aparatar assim mesmo. Lá encontraria amigos que não via há muito tempo.

- Anda, Draco! Parece o Longbottom tentando preparar uma poção corretamente! Que demora!

- Calma! Você que se arruma muito rápido...

- O que fez com seus cabelos?

- Na-ada... Por quê?

- Sei lá...

- Não diz nada, ok? Vamos logo. Se chegarmos depois todos ficarão nos olhando. Melhor ir mais cedo, encontrar um canto sem ninguém para incomodar. – Draco irritou-se.

- Ainda não engoli a resposta daquele Potter. – Blas falou com raiva em sua voz.

- E fazer o quê? Arrumar briga um monte de auror? Estou fora. – o loiro jogou seus cabelos para trás e arrumou a gravata.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê...

Sem responder, Draco aparatou com destino à sua antiga casa. Ele ainda não havia visitado o Museu. Sem dúvida seria muito estranho retornar àquele lugar que trazia tantas recordações negativas. Ali seu destino foi traçado. Nada de surpresas, decisões próprias, imprevistos, tudo havia sido traçado por seu pai e sua tia. Sua mãe também havia caído nesta teia, mas não conseguiu sair.

Hermione chegou e ficou deslumbrada com a decoração. Só em Hogwarts algo chegara tão perto de tanta beleza. O ambiente apresentava um grande salão para dançar, localizado no final do saguão. Na lateral havia dois bares repletos de bebidas coloridas e o meio do saguão estava com mesas redondas de seis lugares. Todos reservados. Ela sentaria com Harry, Gina, Rony, Simas e Dino. Neville ficou na mesa de Luna. O ambiente tocava uma música instrumental e apesar de não estar cheio já era possível encontrar muitos bruxos andando pelos ambientes. Hermione aproveitou para conhecer a parte exterior do Museu. Claro que já havia visitado diversas vezes, porém ele apresentava agora uma outra decoração. Era realmente encantador. Não havia mesas, sinal que levava os visitantes a não se demorarem por ali.

- Hermione!

- Oi, Neville! Tudo bem? Como está Luna? – Disse a garota cumprimentando o amigo e logo olhou para quem o acompanhava.

- Dino Thomas! Como está?

- Só vendo mesmo para acreditar que você é Hermione Granger! Está completamente mudada. Se Neville não viesse até aqui comprovar que você é você eu nunca acreditaria! – Os dois se abraçaram. Nunca foi muito próxima de Dino, mas sabia o quanto ele temeu a morte o dia que se encontraram fugindo dos Comensais.

- E Simas?

- Deve estar chegando... Trabalhamos juntos no Ministério da França. Vamos sentar para colocar a fofoca em dia... E o resto da turma?

- Daqui a pouco está aparatando por aqui!

Draco entrou e puxou Blaise para a mesa deles. Puderam ver que se sentariam com Pansy e mais três outras pessoas que Draco desconhecia.

- Capricharam na decoração hein?

- Vamos aproveitar o bar! Bebida boa e de graça!

- Draco! – Foram interrompidos por um grito agudo! – Sou eu! Pansy! Não acredito! Blaise Zabini!

- Olá, Pansy! – Disse Draco respondendo ao abraço de maneira bem fria. Os anos não fizeram bem à antiga colega. Ela estava... Estranha. Parecia toda desproporcional.

- Então! Novidades?

- Na verdade... Eu e o Draco estávamos indo pegar uma bebida. Por que não espera por nós à mesa?

- Claro, claro. Vou tomar um uísque de fogo.

- Certo... Já voltamos, Pansy!

Ao saírem Draco perguntou ao amigo:

- Não quero saber dela, Zabini!

- Relaxa, Draco. Demoraremos tanto que com certeza ela já terá levantado para dar uma volta. Este lugar é imenso. Vá até aquele balcão e me espere lá. Irei ao banheiro.

Draco resolveu seguir a orientação do amigo, apesar do bar ficar bem longe da mesa em que estavam. Uma boa maneira de fugir de Pansy.

A conversa na mesa estava animada, mas nada dos amigos chegaram. Hermione começou a se incomodar com os olhares nada discretos do irlandês que há pouco chegara e juntara-se aos grifinórios. Sentiu falta de Ron. Com uma desculpe a morena saiu da mesa.

- Peço licença... Eu já volto. Irei ao banheiro. – Ao se levantar notou os olhares rápidos dos ex-colegas ao seu decote. Tomou a direção do banheiro, mas desviou para o bar. _"Melhor beber sozinha"_ , pensou.

Hermione sentou-se no banco do balcão enquanto esperava seus amigos.

- Um uísque de fogo, por favor. – Pediu ao garçom. Logo sentiu que estava sendo olhada. Virou seu corpo segurando o copo. Logo reconheceu aquele par de olhos. Olhos frios como um dia chuvoso de inverno. Seus cabelos estavam longos e desciam escorridos pelos ombros. Percebeu que seus olhos a fitavam. Ele veio andando confiante em sua direção. Já fazia anos que não o via. Não importa. Séculos poderiam passar e mesmo assim reconheceria Draco Malfoy.

Enquanto ia de encontro ao bar Draco viu uma moça sentar-se sozinha. Ele ficou paralisado. Ela usava um vestido longo sem muitos brilhos, rendas,... A manga era uma alça simples, porém o decote revelava um colo maravilhoso. Podia-se ver apenas o contorno dos seios. Quando ela sentou e cruzou as pernas, a saia do vestido caiu para o lado revelando pernas tão lindas que Draco precisou respirar fundo. Usava uma sandália prateada. _Quem é? Será que é de Hogwarts? Vou falar com ela_.

Hermione notou que ele vinha em sua direção, mas trazia um ar bobo e não aquele jeito arrogante. _Ele não está me reconhecendo..._

- Está sozinha? – Draco perguntou educadamente fazendo menção de sentar-se ao lado de Hermione.

- No momento, sim. Esperando uns amigos. Fique a vontade. – Ela deu um gole de sua bebida e lambeu rapidamente os lábios para tirar o excesso. O movimento não passou despercebido pelo loiro, como era a intenção dela. – Andou sumido da Inglaterra, Malfoy.

- Então, sabe quem eu sou? – Fez um gesto para o garçom trazer o mesmo que ela bebia. Sorriu marotamente.

_Ainda arrogante_ - E quem não conheceria Draco Malfoy?

- Pois é,... Porém eu não sei quem você é.

- Sabe sim. Não está me reconhecendo! – Hermione percebeu que por uns segundos o loiro ficou sem reação. – Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts.

- Muitos tiveram por lá...

- Fomos do mesmo ano. - _Droga, Malfoy... Pensa rápido quem ela é..._

- Ahhh Bom,... Realmente não estou lembrado.

- Apresentações virão depois. Vamos conversar e tenho certeza que logo, logo você saberá com quem está falando.

- Adoro estes jogos,... – Ele disse com malícia perceptiva até para uma pedra. Hermione então olhou pela primeira vez para os olhos de Draco Malfoy. E ele pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos de alguém. Ambos ficaram ligeiramente vermelhos pelos segundos que passaram encarando-se. Ela notando o azul acinzentado e ele o castanho de diversos tons.

A conversa começou... Falaram de professores, Dumbledore, viagens. Hermione espantou-se de como aquele garoto cínico, metido e preconceituoso era realmente bom de conversa. Ela tinha que admitir: ele era inteligente. Draco espantou-se com a mulher sentada à sua frente. Além de linda, corpo definido, olhos maravilhosos,... Era muito inteligente. Ele começou a sentir que desconfiava quem era ela. Só podia ser da Corvinal. Porém, não se lembrava de alguém assim. Talvez, uma garota... Ela tinha cabelos lisos... Ela pode ter apenas se arrumado para festa.

- Mudando completamente de assunto... Você certamente não é da Sonserina e sendo inteligente assim tenho apenas um palpite: Corvinal.

- Errou. Eu sou - ela foi interrompida por uma voz grossa e com sotaque carregado que parou ao seu lado.

- Preciso conversar com você. Agora. – disse Vítor Krum fuzilando com os olhos o rapaz que acompanhava a ex-namorada.

- Acho que já conversamos tudo o que havia para conversar. – Hermione respondeu rispidamente encarando Vítor. Draco achou melhor ficar apenas ouvindo, mas preparado. A varinha estava no bolso e na certa a mulher à sua frente estava desprevenida.

- Juro que é a última vez. Você nem tem mais recebido as minhas corujas.

- Promete? Depois de hoje não irá mais me procurar?

- Prometo. – Hermione respirou fundo e levantou dizendo:

- Draco, espere aqui. Assim que voltar terminarei o que estava dizendo.

- Mesmo? Não precisa que eu a acompanhe? – ele perguntou olhando desconfiado para o jogador.

- Obrigada pela gentileza. Logo estarei de volta.

- Draco, Draco! Ia falar com você, mas assim que vi te vi de papo com aquela gostosa resolvi beber do outro lado do bar!

- Ora, Blaise. Não fale assim.

- Todo aquele papo e ela saiu com aquele cara mal humorado? Antes você tinha mais jeito com mulher, cara.

- Cala a boca.

- Quem era ela?

- Não sei. – Draco apoiou a cabeça na mesa e levantou logo em seguida passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Não sabe?

- Ela era do nosso ano em Hogwarts. Ela se lembrou de mim, mas não tenho a mínima ideia de quem ela possa ser.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Descobertas e planos

_Flashback_

_- Chega, Vítor! Não aguento mais! Acabou!_

_- Mas, Mione... Espera... Eu achei que aquele professor esta dando em cima de você e aí... – ele tentou se justificar._

_- Você jogou um feitiço e ele foi parar no hospital, Vítor! Não é primeira vez que você faz isso!_

_- Será a última! Sério!_

_- Já ouvi isso antes... Não dá mais... – Hermione sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia como tinha deixado o relacionamento chegar a este ponto. Ele estava fora de si com este maldito ciúme._

_- Não posso te perder, Mione... Quero uma chance. Você TEM que me dar. – Vítor insistiu._

_- Já dei várias chances... Eu cansei... Gosto de você Vítor, mas ainda não te amo e este seu comportamento só faz com que eu queira estar longe de você._

_- Mas, ele te tocou!_

_- Foi um aperto de mão, Vítor! Ele estava apenas elogiando minhas notas e meu comprometimento com o curso! Tirei a nota máxima em todas as disciplinas._

_- Achei que ele estivesse entregando um bilhete pra você... Fiquei olhando,..._

_- Bilhete? Era um pergaminho de recomendação. Aquele foi o último dia de aula e... Espera... Como você sabe do pergaminho?_

_- Por que eu fiquei te espiando... Não ia me contar, né?_

_- Isso já passou dos limites! – Hermione levantou e tirou de dentro de sua bolsa um pergaminho – Leia – E estendeu a mão tocando no peito de Vítor – Leia agora! – Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Raiva era o que sentia... Como ele pôde desconfiar dela assim?_

_- Mione... Por favor... Reconheço que errei – Disse após ler._

_- Não quero mais saber! – Hermione virou as costas em direção ao armário para arrumar suas coisas e ir embora dali o quanto antes. Ele, com a rapidez de um apanhador, segurou-a pelos braços e fez com que ela virasse para si:_

_- Você não vai embora daqui!_

_- C-Como? Acha que pode me impedir. – Os braços começavam a doer com a força que Vítor segurava. – Solte-me agora!_

_- Não. Você é minha, Hermione. Não deixarei que saia. – Ela assustou-se e tentou soltar seus braços, mas isso apenas fez com que se machucasse mais._

_- Vítor... Está me machucando. – Um estampido foi ouvido seguindo de outro. Rony e Harry aparataram no quarto da amiga e viram a cena._

_- O que fazem aqui? – indagou ainda segurando Hermione pelos braços._

_- Solte-a agora, Krum – Ordenou Harry. Rony não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas espumava de raiva. Lentamente ela foi solta – Nem pense_ _em pegar sua varinha. Você ficará aí paradinho até Hermione terminar de arrumar as malas e sairmos._

_Harry ficou apontando a varinha para o rosto de Krum, ainda sem acreditar na cena que presenciou. Rony nem falava de tanto ódio e apenas ajudava a amiga pôr tudo na mala. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça e lágrimas saíam de seu rosto. Assim que tudo estava pronto, Ron parou em frente ao jogador:_

_- Você só não vai preso pela agressão por que não temos autorização para realizar sua prisão aqui. Nunca devia ter tocado Hermione dessa forma, seu filho da puta._

_- Deixa, Ron... Quero apenas sair daqui. Harry aparate comigo, pois não estou bem. Vamos, Ron... – Eles aparataram._

_- Estou indo, mas antes – e sem que Krum esperasse levou um soco tão forte de Rony que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Apesar de ele jogar quadribol sua posição era de apanhador, Ron era muito mais alto e forte._

_- Da próxima vez, seja homem suficiente para bater em um homem. – Aparatou._

_Krum levantou-se espumando de raiva pensando que o ruivo ainda levaria o troco pelo soco._

_Fim do flashback_

- Quem era ela?

- Não sei. – Draco apoiou a cabeça na mesa e levantou logo em seguida passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Não sabe?

- Ela era do nosso ano em Hogwarts. Ela se lembrou de mim, mas não tenho a mínima de quem ela possa ser.

- Do nosso ano? Não me lembro dela... Só pode estar te zoando, Draco!

- Acho que não... E o pior que ela estava prestes a dizer quem era.

- Não era da Sonserina. Corvinal?

- Disse que não,... Pela inteligência duvido que fosse da Lufa-lufa.

A conversa foi interrompida por um burburinho de pessoas inconformadas que falavam:

- Absurdo! Queria ir lá fora, mas algo está impedindo a passagem!

- Que estranho... Estive lá há pouco tempo... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É... Deve ser algum casal se esfregando! Pior que a festa mal começou! – exclamou Draco.

- Draco, a sua garota misteriosa não foi naquela direção?

- Sim...

- Ih, cara! Ela já te trocou? – Zabini brincou.

- Não,... O cara parecia algum ex-namorado e ela queria terminar logo com a conversa,... Não teria razão para ela enfeitiçar a porta com algum feitiço, só se ele... – Draco de repente sentiu algo passar por seu corpo e seu coração ficou apertado – Merda! Se eu demorar vá atrás de mim e leve bruxos-seguranças – Draco rapidamente saiu correndo em direção ao exterior do museu.

- Mas...

- Faça apenas o que disse!

_Enquanto isso lá fora..._

- Vítor, não temos mais nada para conversar...

- Você não me deu a chance de me desculpar por aquele dia. Eu perdi totalmente o controle.

- Sim, perdeu.

- Gostaria que me desculpasse, Mione.

- Já faz tempo,... Posso aceitar suas desculpas, mas isso não apaga o que fez e nem torna possível termos algum relacionamento. Vou embora.

- Com quem estava conversando?

- Isso não lhe diz mais respeito. – Hermione tomou o caminho de volta, mas não conseguiu passar. – Desfaça o feitiço.

- Você é uma ótima bruxa, Hermione Granger. Desfaça você.

- Estou sem minha varinha. - _Droga! Droga!_

- Ora, ora... A grande Hermione Granger sem varinha... – Vítor começou a se aproximar da morena que se afastou pelo outro lado. – Sem varinha fica totalmente vulnerável, Mione. Soube disso um tempo atrás. – Ele continuou andando e encurralando a garota que tentava apresentar calma.

- É melhor dar licença, Vítor. Alguém pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Duvido. Ninguém vai entrar. Eles pensarão que tem um casal namorando aqui fora e não tentarão quebrar o feitiço.

Hermione percebeu que não tinha saída às suas costas. Ela foi de encontro a uma parede e já não tentava mais disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Saia da minha frente! Não estou gostando nada dessa proximidade...

- Mione, Mione. – Vítor apoiou as mãos na parede impedindo que a garota tentasse se afastar pelos lados. – Você não reclamava dessa proximidade um tempo atrás.

- MUITO tempo atrás.

- Sabe – Ele a olhou de cima abaixo medindo cada parte do corpo da ex-namorada – Parece impossível, mas você ficou ainda mais gostosa – Ele começou a passar a mão pelo rosto da morena. Ela aproveitando o espaço tentou dar um tapa no rosto dele, que foi mais rápido e a segurou pela mão. Disse um feitiço não verbal e cordas apareceram nos punhos de Hermione.

- Pare, Vítor, por favor... N-não faça nada..

- Quando eu te implorei para me perdoar, adiantou de alguma coisa?

Ele levantou as mãos da garota para cima e com outro feitiço não verbal elas ficaram presas à parede.

- Sim, Mione. Você melhorou muito – Vítor começou a passar a mão pelo corpo da garota – Nunca se vestiu assim para mim – Começou a beijar o pescoço da garota e sua mão passou pela parte externa da coxa.

- Por... Favor... Não faça... Isso... – Ela já não continha mais o choro.

- Você está muito gostosa, Hermione. – Suas mãos começaram a deslizar para dentro da coxa de Hermione. Subiu até sentir o elástico lateral da calcinha e começou a puxar para baixo – Calcinha preta e com renda. Sempre me deixava louco quando usava esta lingerie. – Sua outra mão repousava no peito de Hermione tocando-os com malícia. Vítor pegou o corpo de Hermione e a jogou no chão com violência. Rasgou a parte de cima do vestido. Pôs-se a beijá-la pelo corpo todo. Hermione sentiu em suas pernas o volume já crescido do pênis de Vítor. Ele abriu o cinto e baixou a calça.

- Não... Eu não quero... Por favor...

- Cala a boca, Hermione. – Com violência afastou as pernas da garota pronto para penetrá-la – Eu disse que você é minha.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Vítor foi atirado para longe. Draco continuou andando em direção do seu alvo. Seu casaco já vinha na mão e jogou-o cobrindo o corpo de Hermione. Ele viu que o desconhecido ainda levantava-se, olhou para a garota e desfez as cordas que a amarravam.

Neste instante Harry, Gina e Ron entravam correndo. Eles ficaram sabendo por Neville que Hermione havia passado por lá e saído com Krum.

- Hermione! – Gina gritou vendo a amiga ainda deitada no chão coberta por um casaco que certamente pertencia à Draco Malfoy.

- Granger? – Draco distraiu-se. Sim, era ela. Não podia acreditar. Com a movimentação, Vítor Krum aproveitou e aparatou.

Rony apontou a varinha para Draco:

- O que você fez a ela?

- Ron... – Hermione vestiu o casaco de Draco e levantou-se com a ajuda de Gina. – Ele me ajudou.

- Granger? – Ainda incrédulo. Neste momento Zabini apareceu com os bruxos-segurança.

- Você é a grifinória Hermione Granger? – Zabini não aguentou e começou a rir. Calou-se com o olhar que Draco lançou.

- Obrigada, Malfoy.

- Por que não me contou quem era?

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Malfoy. Estava prestes a contar quando fomos interrompidos. Sabe disso.

Draco não sabia o que sentia. Talvez, bem no fundo, ele sabia que ela era a Granger. Só podia. Ela brincou com ele e queria xingá-la, mas seu estado era lastimável. Podia ser uma sangue ruim e muitas vezes desejou sua morte, só que depois de conversarem livre de estereotipias, preconceitos, viu que ela era uma mulher maravilhosa. O desgraçado não devia ter feito o que fez.

- Devolverei seu casaco assim que arrumar meu vestido. Obrigada mais uma vez.

- Fique com ele.

- É, Granger. Draco não quer mais nada que você possa ter tocado.

- Cala a boca! Afinal o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Harry. Rony já tinha ido de encontro à amiga e a amparava em seus braços e continuou a pergunta do amigo:

- Não estamos entendendo nada. – Nisso a festa toda deva um jeito de espiar o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, algo que envolvesse Harry e seus amigos brigando com Draco Malfoy era melhor que a festa rolando lá dentro.

- Acho melhor – disse Gina pacientemente – Todos se retirarem. Conversamos no salão. A festa ainda está no começo.

Draco saiu empurrando quem encontrava pela frente e Zabini o seguiu ávido por saber o que houve.

- Afinal, que foi aquilo, cara? – Sentaram no balcão e pediram um uísque de fogo.

- Granger. Era a Granger o tempo todo.

- Sim, percebi, mas o que ela fazia com seu casaco? E aquele cara?

- Não estou a fim de falar o que houve. Digo apenas o seguinte: o cara era um filho da puta e acabei a ajudando.

- Sei,... – Zabini ainda queria saber mais, só que conhecendo o amigo achou melhor mudar de assunto. – Então aquela mulher que deixou você balançado é a Granger. Isso que é mudança, hein?

- Pois é... Nem sei o que pensar!

- Dracoooooooo! Você tem que me contar essa história de você ajudar a Granger! O salão todo está comentando!

- Pansy, acho melhor conversarmos depois – apaziguou Blaise.

- Depois? Quero saber tudo em primeira mão!

- Vamos dar uma volta agora, Pansy – Blaise disse puxando delicadamente mas com autoridade.

Lá fora todos foram afastados pelos bruxos-seguranças e apenas os quatro amigos ficaram:

- Malfoy te ajudou? Explica isso direito, Mione. – Harry perguntou com carinho.

- Ele me viu no bar e não me reconheceu. Decidi brincar e não contei quem eu era. Krum apareceu. Aceitei conversar com ele para por um fim nesta história toda.

- Depois... - Harry disse auxiliando a amiga

- Bom, ele perdeu a cabeça e tentou... Bom... Não consigo falar... Pelas minhas condições podem pensar o pior. – A fala de Hermione mostrou aquilo que os três imaginavam, mas não falavam.

- Mione... – Disse Gina – Nem sei... Quer ir embora?

- Mas, é um filho da puta mesmo! - exclamou Ron.

- Hermione... Darei um alerta para prendê-lo. – Harry não se aguentava de raiva e saiu para avisar algum bruxo que estivesse de plantão sobre o ataque sofrido por Hermione.

- Não vamos embora. Só preciso respirar um pouco, alguns feitiços para arrumar meu vestido e tentar aproveitar o que for possível...

- Se eu encontrar este Krum,... - continuou murmurando o ruivo.

- Continuando... Malfoy apareceu e realizou um feitiço estuporante. Emprestou o casaco e nessa hora vocês chegaram.

- Granger. – Draco estava lá novamente. Todos em silêncio. – Tome isso. Sempre carrego comigo para emergências.

- Malfoy, se for alguma brincadeira sua...

- Cale a boca, Weasley. Acabei de ajudar sua namoradinha.

- Que poção é essa? Não sei se conheço,...

- Não conhece, Granger. Apenas tome. – Draco estendeu o braço e ela pegou a poção de suas mãos. Os dedos deles se tocaram levemente e Draco, ao sentir a maciez da pele de Hermione, olhou-a nos olhos. – Você vai se sentir bem melhor.

Rony olhava desconfiado. Draco ainda segurava o pequeno frasco e as mãos de Hermione ainda roçava na dele.

- Está certo. – Ele soltou o frasco e ela tomou tudo de uma vez. O efeito foi maravilhoso. Instantaneamente, Hermione recobrou as forças. As marcas começaram desaparecer de seu corpo, sua cor voltava ao seu rosto. A lembrança do que aconteceu parecia algo distante.

- Amanhã você precisa tomar outra dose. Mandarei uma coruja para tua casa com a poção.

- Que poção é essa?

- Ela age diretamente naquilo que nos aflige. – Ela olhou-o espantada – Não, não é nenhuma droga. Ela ajuda você a recuperar a força que tem para enfrentar uma situação dramática. Não faria efeito se você fosse uma mulher fraca.

- Ora, Ora... Quem diria! O grande Draco Malfoy fez um elogio à Hermione Granger. Uma bruxa nascida trouxa. – Zombou Gina percebendo que o ambiente estava mais leve.

- É, Malfoy... Até uma semana atrás ela era uma simples... Nem consigo repetir. E agora, você está aí... Ajudando. – completou Rony.

- Não devo satisfações a nenhum de vocês. – Virou para se retirar quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Espere. – Ele parou e virou-se para ela. Sem precisar da ajuda de mais ninguém para manter-se em pé ela caminhou até o antigo inimigo. – Mais uma vez obrigada, Draco. – Ficando na ponta dos pés ela deu um pequeno beijo no rosto do rapaz. Ele, sem reação, tomou seu caminho.

- Que beijo foi aquele, Hermione? – Rony perguntou ainda assustado pela ação da garota.

- Ah, Rony... Não foi nada. Vá ajudar o Harry enquanto Gina me ajuda com o vestido. – Ele saiu sem resposta.

- Hermione... Eu agora faço a mesma pergunta do Rony!

- Deu vontade... Apenas em agradecimento.

- Agradecimento? Sei... Reparou que ele está um gato! Não é mais aquele menino magricela e definitivamente ele fez algo nos cabelos.

- Gina, ahahhah. Só você mesmo. Vamos pegue sua varinha e me ajude com a roupa. – Ao olhar para o vestido as lembranças do ocorrido a invadiram como um furacão. Antes que pudesse imaginar, algo como uma energia quente e forte expulsou aqueles sentimentos de lá. Gina fez alguns feitiços e o vestido estava como novo.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir embora?

- Não... Vou ficar um pouco para afastar possíveis fofocas sem sentido. Beber e relaxar. Depois vou para casa.

- Você quem sabe.

Juntas entraram novamente no salão e foram alvos de olhares curiosos. Ninguém se aproximou. Já havia sido avisado que qualquer tipo de perturbação acarretaria na expulsão da festa. Alguns aurores partiram em busca de Krum, mas ele não foi achado. Decidiram entregar uma documentação para o governo da Bulgária exigindo a apresentação do famoso apanhador para responder pelo crime cometido naquele dia. Alguns aurores de confiança ficaram encarregados de acelerar o processo. Harry e Ron não poderiam participar da operação pela proximidade com a vítima.

Draco e Blaise resolveram ir embora após algumas horas.

- Dessa vez vá para sua casa, Blaise. Preciso ficar sozinho.

- Sem dúvida! Hoje ainda terei um encontro... Nem cogitei dormir na sua casa.

- Encontro? Essa hora? Sei, Blaise.

- Estou falando sério! Falamos-nos amanhã.

Eles se despediram e Draco foi para sua casa. Logo deitou na cama e dormiu sentindo algo estranho. Bom, mas estranho. Ele não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, afinal foi a primeira vez que Draco ajudou alguém sem pensar naquilo que teria em troca. Adormeceu e sem que percebesse sua mão foi de encontro ao seu rosto tocando o lugar onde ele ganhara o beijo de Hermione e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Hermione pediu aos amigos para ficar sozinha. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se. Achou que demoraria em dormir. Lembrou-se de Draco e seus olhos fecharam com serenidade. Dormiu tranquila e no dia seguinte acordaria sem lembrar-se dos tantos sonhos que teve com um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Descobertas e planos

Parte II

Entrou em bar bem calmo. Sentou-se em uma mesa afastada com os pensamentos funcionando em um turbilhão. _Que merda eu fiz?_ Pediu ao garçom um copo com água. Estava muito nervoso para beber. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz calma e doce:

- Krum? Você não é Vítor Krum?

- Sim. – Respondeu deixando claro que não estava a fim de nenhuma fã enchendo sua paciência naquele momento.

- De forma alguma quero incomodar, mas parece que não está sentindo-se bem.

Vítor levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com uma mulher belíssima parada à sua frente.

- Desculpe a grosseria. Eu realmente não estou bem. Sente-se.

- Conheço você pelas páginas de fofoca. Detesto quadribol! – disse sem preocupar-se em ofender a profissão do homem que sentava tão emburrado do outro lado da pequena mesa. – Mas, por que esta cara? Afinal o mais falado jogador dos últimos tempos não poderia ser visto assim!

- Antes de jogador sou uma pessoa, um homem.

- Já sei! Tem mulher envolvida aí!

Krum não sabia se confiava naquela mulher. Era linda, mas parecia completamente fútil. Podia até ser uma repórter disfarçada... Ele fez cara de poucos amigos e ela continuou.

- Ah. Já sei. Medo de fofoca, né? Pode deixar que minha boca é um túmulo. Todos têm seus segredos. Ainda nem me apresentei, sou Natasha. – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça dela conhecer um homem assim. Ele era conhecido mundialmente e as fotos não enganam. Era bonito. Uma beleza um tanto fria e rude, mas sem dúvida era uma maneira dela chegar aos jornais. – Sou interessadíssima em histórias de amor. Foi uma mulher que lhe causou isso?

- Sim. A mais bela e inteligente de todas. Sem ofensa.

- Claro... Ainda a ama?

- Sim, mas acabei de fazer algo... Ela nunca me perdoará. – Sua mão tremia um pouco ainda.

- Entendo. Mas, mulher sempre perdoa. Não vai me contar?

- Claro que não! Nem te conheço.- ele começou a perder a paciência.

- Mas posso ajudá-lo a reconquistá-la. – ela ofereceu.

- Duvido.

- É preciso paciência. Tudo que queremos podemos conseguir. No entanto é preciso de paciência e até planos um tanto quanto... Escusos. Entendeu? – Ao falar isso ela baixou um pouco a voz.

- Não sei se a compreendi.

- Ora. Vou te contar meu plano. Você será de grande ajuda para mim... Retribuirei o favor.

Krum pediu ao garçom a bebida mais forte que tivesse. Ele sem dúvida estaria enrascado quando a notícia do ocorrido vazasse. Não custaria nada ouvir aquela mulher que parecia completamente doida, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante e ardilosa para conseguir o quer que fosse.

Draco tirara o dia para fazer nada. Ficaria sozinho, lendo, comendo e dormindo. O dia anterior foi muito cheio de novidades. Cheio de descobertas. Ainda custava acreditar que aquela mulher linda, inteligente, gostosa,... Fosse a sangue-ruim da Granger. Sim, o tempo foi muito bom para ela. Era uma beleza simples. E, ao mesmo tempo, arrebatadora.

Draco andava pela casa afastando estes pensamentos da cabeça. Era difícil. Decidiu tomar um banho (gelado, bem gelado) e encontrar-se com Zabini. Pelo menos poderia se distrair com o amigo.

A garota de cabelos castanhos foi acordada por um estampido já conhecido de aparatação. Cobriu-se mais e enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Acorde, Hermione.

Na hora reconheceu a voz de Harry. Juntou forças para sentar-se na cama. Estava com um sono absurdo.

- Desculpe te acordar. Estamos ajudando no seu caso. Acontece que o Ministério Búlgaro não quer dar continuidade ao processo. Acham que é apenas uma antiga rixa entre os dois países.

- Nem tenho cabeça para conversar sobre isso agora, Harry.

- Precisamos que vá até a Bulgária. Precisamos que faça uma denúncia lá.

- Fala sério, Harry! Não tenho cabeça para pensar nisso agora! Não irei até a Bulgária.

- Iremos com você! – Harry respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Via em Hermione mais que uma amiga. Uma irmã. Parte de sua família. Uma família que lhe foi tirada há muito. – Mione, não sabe como tenho me culpado pelo nosso atraso. Tinha que estar lá para te proteger. Sabe o que sinto por você, querida. Precisamos levar isso adiante.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e começou a chorar. Chorava muito. Ele passou os braços pelos ombros dela dando assim uma sensação maior de proteção, carinho,... De colo. Acalanto.

- Sei disso tudo, Harry. Só quero umas duas semanas para poder me acalmar. Para colocar a minha cabeça em ordem. Trabalhar e relaxar. Ter nossos encontros! Você e Rony dormindo aqui e eu os acordando. Duas semanas... Depois viajamos para lá. Eu, você e Ron.

- Ok, Hermione. Falarei com os responsáveis. Aproveitar este tempo para investigações...

- Obrigada. Vou tomar um banho. Você pode ficar aqui até eu estar pronta?

- Claro.

Draco não conseguiu encontrar-se com Blaise. Nenhuma novidade. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ficaria em casa mesmo. Escreveria novas hipóteses para poções e separaria a poção da força para Hermione. Para GRANGER.

O almoço já havia sido escolhido e dentro de poucos minutos seria servido quando a campainha tocou.

Assim que saiu do banho, Hermione encontrou Harry sentado na cama com um ar muito distante.

- Desculpe – ele sussurrou.

- Não aceito isso! Não tem motivos para se desculpar. Venha... Levante e dê-me um abraço.

Rony aparatou assim que Harry partiu.

- Estão trocando a guarda? – Brincou Hermione.

- Gatinha... Sem piadas! Trouxe um presente para você. – Rony disse entregando um pequeno embrulho. A garota abriu e viu lá uma correntinha de ouro com um pequeno pingente em forma de coração.

- É lindo!

- Apenas um presente... de desculpas

- Sabe que não tem culpa de nada...

Abraçaram-se.

- Obrigada por tudo. Preciso ficar sozinha agora. Dar uma volta...

Olhou então para o encosto da cadeira e viu o casaco de Draco. Ele irá mandar uma coruja com a poção... Será? Será que teria coragem de encontrá-lo com a desculpa esfarrapada de devolver um casaco que ele falou para continuar comigo?

Sim, ela seria bem cara de pau. Iria atrás de Malfoy com a desculpa sem sentido de devolver o casaco. Abriu a porta do armário: _Que roupa vestir? _ Os anos de adolescência sendo ultrajada pelo loiro passaram por sua cabeça. O dia que Dumbledore morreu e o castelo sofreu aquele ataque foram responsabilidades do jovem Malfoy. Lembrou-se do último ano quando o retiraram da sala em chamas e ele não agradeceu, nem nada. Apenas sumiu.

Hermione optou por uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha. Calçou um all star vermelho e fez um grande rabo de cavalo. Porém,... Onde ele morava? Sua mente começou a trabalhar... Repassou toda a conversa que tiveram... Arrumar alguma pista... Então, ela teve um estalo! Será?

Pegou sua bolsa, o casaco e apareceu no Hospital.

- Olá, Mark. Não descansa nem aos sábados?

- Hermione! Faz tempo que não te vejo! Como está? - _Linda... A cada dia mais linda_, pensou.

- Bem... Queria te pedir um favor...

- Diga.

- Preciso saber quem é o nosso fornecedor de poções.

- Por quê?

- Elas são inovadoras e excelentes. Quero conhecer o fornecedor para... Para... Aprender! Isso aprender... Fazer um estágio...

- Hermione! Você é uma medi-bruxa fantástica... Não teria sentido fazer estágio em um local onde se fabricam poções! – Mark estava achando tudo aquilo normal. Era engraçado ver como a garota nunca se cansava de aprender.

- Certo,... Quero conhecer o fornecedor... Só isso.

- Não posso falar. Há um contrato de fidelidade. Não sei para que tanto suspense.

- Que estranho... Quem prepôs este contrato?

- O Ministro em pessoa! Faça assim. Leve esta carta que escreverei ao Ministro. Quem sabe ele mesmo não te autorize?

Hermione saiu do Hospital sem entender nada... Afinal por que o Ministro iria realizar um contrato de fidelidade com o Hospital? Um contrato que protegia o filho de um dos principais seguidores de Voldemort. Com a carta na mão e as dúvidas na cabeça, Hermione dirigiu-se ao Ministério.

- Obrigado por vir, Sr. Krum.

- Quero apenas que isso seja resolvido o quanto antes.

- Por enquanto nada foi divulgado. De acordo com o Ministério Inglês, a senhorita Granger ainda não virá até aqui e, sem isso, não haverá acusação.

Vítor Krum respirou mais aliviado pensando que a ex-namorada não fez isso por haver algum sentimento por ele. Estava tão cego de paixão que nem pensou em outras possibilidades.

- Entendo. Quais as acusações?

- Agressão e tentativa de estupro.

- Não foi nada disso! Ministro, eu... Eles entenderam tudo errado.

- Sr. Krum. Use este discurso no seu julgamento. Você terá um ótimo advogado.

- Entendo. – Respondeu contra-feito. – Mas até quando ela pode vir fazer a denúncia?

- Ela tem até cinco anos.

- Cinco anos? Ela tem tudo isso de tempo para me processar?

Após a afirmação do Ministro Krum saiu muito bravo. Cinco anos. Mas, também ele teria tempo de seguir com o plano de Natasha. Era uma faca de dois gumes. Decidiu enviar uma coruja para a garota maluca e aceitar de uma vez a proposta feita por ela.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Novos olhares, novas ideias, velhos amores

- Sabia que entraria em contato comigo!

- Você não acha este lugar público demais para a conversa que teremos? – Vítor perguntou enquanto acenava para alguns admiradores que o cumprimentavam das outras mesas. Já era conhecido de todos que o jogador detestava ser interrompido durante suas refeições.

- Vítor... Você é muito ingênuo! Aqui ficamos livres de olhares suspeitos... Apenas verão o famoso jogador almoçando com uma linda moça.

- Certo. Façamos os pedidos ao garçom agora. Odeio interrupções.

- Claro. Como você quiser. – Natasha disse dando uma rápida piscada e tocando na mão de Vítor.

Hermione aguardava ansiosa do lado de fora. A porta ainda fechada revelava vozes sem palavras. Palavras sem dono. A carta já levemente molhada pelo suor. _O fornecimento de poções só pode ser realizado por ele. Sim, Malfoy ia muito bem naquelas aulas e Snape o havia salvado assinando assim a sua morte e a chance de vida ao jovem. No entanto este lutou até o sétimo ano ao lado dos comensais. Lembro-me, porém, que ao serem presos o ex-colega não confirmou quem eles eram. Por que agora recebe a proteção do Ministério?_

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Um bruxo que Hermione não conhecia passou por ela dando um pequeno sorriso galanteador que se dissolveu ao ver que não foi correspondido.

- Senhorita Granger. Um prazer a sua visita! Não nos vimos há muito tempo!

- Obrigada, senhor Jonhson. Tudo bem com o senhor? – Ambos sentaram-se.

- Tudo, minha cara. Quanto ao seu probleminha,...

- Não vim aqui falar sobre isso. Harry já me deixou a par.

- Certo. Saiba que colocamos os nossos melhores aurores para este serviço.

- Obrigada, ministro.

- Então... A que devo esta inesperada visita?

Hermione estendeu a mão entregando a carta ao ministro. Ela notou como seus olhos a fitavam enquanto lia e relia a carta. Sua mão também estremeceu.

- Quero saber, sr. Johnson, onde posso encontrar o Malfoy.

- M-Malfoy?

- Sim. Descobri que ele é o responsável pelo preparo das poções.

- A sua fama de inteligente realmente me surpreende a cada encontro. Não posso revelar esta informação.

- Você sabe do ocorrido e sabe que Malfoy ajudou-me. Preciso tomar a segunda dose da poção.

- Ele não mandaria pela coruja? - _Droga!_, pensou rapidamente Hermione antes de continuar.

- Sim. Quero que entenda... Preciso agradecê-lo. Saiba apenas que tem minha palavra: não contarei a ninguém sobre este assunto. Nem mesmo Harry ou Ronald. Também não vou insistir para saber sobre os detalhes deste acordo. – A garota falava de maneira convicta. O ministro pensou em falar, ela foi mais rápida. – Por favor... Ele impediu que eu fosse... – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrima ao lembrar-se do ocorrido e baixou a cabeça. – Só quero agradecer de forma adequada... Só isso.

Johnson tinha um coração mole. Foi nomeado ao cargo que ocupava por esta razão também. Sabia ser um excelente articulador entre os outros Ministérios, intuição certíssima, aberto a novas propostas, um ótimo estrategista na guerra. Ele não conseguia ver alguém sofrer. Sabia que Malfoy o xingaria, porém tinha a vantagem de que quem devia naquela história era o jovem loiro. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um endereço.

- Tome.

Hermione estava de cabeça baixa e não havia visto as nuvens que passaram pelos olhos do Ministro enquanto ele decidia. Assustou-se quando o viu estendendo um pequeno pergaminho. Ele repetiu:

- Tome. Vá até lá. Só peço que realmente esta conversa fique entre nós.

A garota pegou o pergaminho, leu o endereço. Fez um feitiço não-verbal e ali mesmo destruiu onde estava o endereço do seu antigo inimigo.

- Muito obrigada! - Estendeu a mão, dizendo – Não sairá daqui o conversado.

Selaram o acordo assim que o Ministro pegou na delicada mão de Hermione Granger. Assim que pôde, aparatou.

_Draco não conseguiu encontrar-se com Blaise. Nenhuma novidade. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ficaria em casa mesmo. Escreveria novas hipóteses para poções e separaria a poção da força para Hermione. Para GRANGER._

_O almoço já havia sido escolhido e dentro de poucos minutos seria servido quando a campainha tocou._

- Que droga! Isso é hora de alguém aparecer?

Hermione achou a casa. Era linda por fora. Já havia ido àquele bairro quando procurava um lugar para morar. Na época não podia pagar por uma casa naquela localização. Abriu a sacola e verificou o casaco lá. Cheirou. Antes de sair ela lavou e secou a peça de roupa. Perfumou com essência, sua essência preferida: um mistura de maçã com lichia. O perfume ainda estava lá. Tomou coragem e dirigiu-se à entrada. Tomando coragem tocou a campainha.

- Senhor, Malfoy. Cody abrir a porta, senhor.

- Não. Termine de organizar o almoço, Cody. Vou dispensar logo esta visita totalmente inoportuna. – Bufando, Draco dirigiu-se à porta de entrada e abriu com violência, o rosto demonstrando seu extremo mau humor. Assim que abriu surpreendeu-se:

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Granger?

- Sim.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Aliás, como descobriu onde eu moro?

- Boa tarde para você também, Malfoy.

- Diga logo o que quer.

- Apenas devolver seu paletó. E agradecer. – Disse estendendo a mão. Malfoy notou que mesmo vestida com roupas trouxas era linda. – Será que posso tomar um copo de água?

- E você acha realmente que eu deixaria uma sangue ruim como você entrar na minha casa? - puxou o pacote das mãos dela. – Cody, venha cá. – Assim que terminou de falar um elfo chegou dizendo:

- Sim, senhor. – Notou a moça e adiantou – Quer mais um lugar à mesa, mestre?

- Não! Não é qualquer um que pode entrar. Pegue a poção 33. Agora. – Draco evitava olhar para a garota à sua frente.

- Ainda com estes pensamentos preconceituosos?

- Cale a boca, Granger. – Cody chegou e entregou o frasco à Draco. E saiu logo em seguida. – Está aqui.

- Para que isso, Malfoy? Não tem sentido este comportamento.

- Vá logo, Granger. Já resolvemos o que havia para ser resolvido.

- Obrigada.

- Pare de me agradecer. Só fiz o que fiz, pois não sabia que era você.

- Está dizendo,... – Lembrar-se do fato era muito doloroso para a garota. Deixar seu orgulho de lado e agradecer um Malfoy exigiu um grande desprendimento.

- Sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo! Se soubesse que era você a sujeitinha, não teria perdido meu tempo. Devia mesmo é elogiar Krum por ter coragem de tocar em uma sangue-ruim como você. – Draco não queria dizer nada daquilo. As palavras que saiam não eram suas. Eram ecos do seu pai dentro dele. Conforme dizia aquelas horríveis palavras percebeu como machucava Granger. Não se sentiu feliz por isso. Notou que algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ao ver decepção naqueles belos olhos castanhos, Draco Malfoy sentiu algo novo: arrependimento. Antes, porém, que pudesse desculpar-se ela aparatou.

Chegando a sua casa foi ao banheiro e socou o espelho com força.

- Sou uma idiota mesmo! – Fez um curativo em si mesma. Ainda com raiva. Aparatou na casa de Harry.

- Oi!

- Oi, Mione. Está tudo bem?

- Vamos sair hoje?

- Sair?

- Sim, uma balada... Pode ser bruxa ou trouxa... Tanto faz...

- Vou enviar uma coruja para Neville, Dino e Simas!

- Endoideceu? – ele perguntou assustado pela iniciativa da amiga.

- Não! Aquele dia nós mal pudemos conversar...

Harry andava atrás de Hermione enquanto ela se dirigia à gaiola da coruja. Ela também era branca.

- Mione,... Você geralmente é tão certinha, organizada... É estranho ver você assim... – Harry disse ainda estranhando tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei!

- E amanhã você trabalha!

- Só tomar uma poção que tem lá e estarei como nova! – Enquanto falava escrevia um bilhete aos antigos colegas de casa. - Vá avisar Gina e Rony!

Restou apenas para Harry aparatar e obedecer à amiga. Levava com ele um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione aparatou em Hogsmead e escolheu um lugar calmo para almoçar. Queria ocupar sua cabeça com várias coisas e tentar esquecer as palavras ditas

por Malfoy.

Sentou-se para almoçar e já havia perdido o apetite.

- Idiota! Draco Malfoy você é um completo idiota. – Comeu mais por obrigação. Dirigiu-se ao hall de entrada onde estava a sacola com sua roupa. Encaminhou-se até o sofá e deitou nele. Tirou a peça de dentro e um cheiro inebriante invadiu o lugar. Aproximou a peça da roupa e cheirou aquele perfume. De olhos fechados, pensou: _Sou um idiota. Esse cheiro..._ E adormeceu embriagado por aquele cheiro pensando em quão burro ele foi minutos antes.

A noite todos os grifinórios se encontraram em uma balada bruxa. Apesar do inesperado convite, Simas e Dino resolveram aparecer. Da última vez, pouco conseguiram se divertir. Simas estava interessadíssimo em Hermione. Viram-se apenas de relance e mal conseguiram conversar direito. Havia achado a morena totalmente diferente dos tempos de Hogwarts.

- E aí, Dino? – conversavam antes de todos chegarem. – Acha que tenho alguma chance com a Hermione?

- Sei lá... Realmente ela está uma gata, né?

- Nem me fale... E aquele corpo? Vou tentar alguma coisa...

- Só cuidado com Ron... Eles não estão mais juntos, mas sei que ele morre de ciúmes da ex-namorada.

- Converso com ele. – Antes de continuar a falar parou e olhou boquiaberto em uma determinada direção. Vendo a expressão abobada do amigo seguiu seu olhar e entendeu o porquê da "babação".

Gina era uma garota bonita, com um charme particular, mas desde a época de Hogwarts ela é notada. Talvez isso faça diferença em relação à Hermione. Ela mal parece perceber os olhares que a seguem. Possui uma aura de inocência e malícia. A garota vinha conversando com Gina, seguida por Harry e Ron. Um pouco mais atrás Neville chegava, só que ficou parado na porta.

Hermione vestia uma saia verde escuro um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa preta com um decote em V e, para completar o visual, uma bota preta de canos longos. Os cabelos estavam soltos, exceto na lateral onde a garota prendeu uma mexa de cada lado.

- Oi, Simas! Oi, Dino! – A garota chegou cumprimentando e levou alguns segundos até que Simas recobrasse os sentidos. Rony havia parado no caminho para pedir algumas bebidas.

Feito todos os cumprimentos sentaram e começaram a conversar. Cerveja vai, cerveja vem Simas não conseguia mais disfarçar sua atração pela garota. Este detalhe não passou despercebido por Ron que chamou Simas para acompanhá-lo até o bar:

- Na boa, cara, está a fim de Hermione?

- Ah, Ron. Desculpe... Sei que namoraram, mas estou a fim dela sim.

- Certo. Você é um cara bacana. Só quero te pedir uma coisa. Sou ciumento mesmo em relação a ela. Nem tenho direito nenhum em conversar com você ou aprovar ou desaprovar qualquer relacionamento dela. Só peço uma coisa: não a faça sofrer.

- Rony, nunca faria isso. Sei que não sou amigo dela como você e Harry foram à época da Escola, mas também a conheço desde os 11 anos e nunca faria nada que a machucasse. Estou encantado com ela... Hermione tornou-se uma mulher maravilhosa... De qualquer forma, obrigado pela conversa. Mesmo sabendo que vocês não têm mais nada além de amizade, nunca faria algo que te incomodasse.

Eles deram um abraço e voltaram à mesa. Simas poderia dar continuidade à sua paquera de modo mais declarado.

- Então, Simas! Conte-me tudo sobre a França! Sou louca para conhecer!

- Podemos combinar de irmos juntos. – Hermione já havia notado os olhares. Muito perspicaz notou a saída de Ron com ele. Rony ficou por lá paquerando uma bruxa loira. Sorriu e voltou seu olhar para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Seria ótimo! – E deu seu sorriso dando continuidade à paquera. Simas pegou na mão dela com a desculpa de selar um acordo.

- Combinado! Quer dançar?

- Claro! – Harry e Gina já estavam por lá.

Simas ainda segurava a mão da garota e a conduzia para a pista. Podia notar os olhares discretos e pensava a sorte que tinha! Ficaram próximos ao outro casal e começaram a dançar. Simas aproveitou este momento para olhar mais demoradamente para as curvas de sua ex-colega de casa.

As pernas eram lindas. Sem comentários. E aqueles peitos estavam deixando Simas louco. Notava as pequenas gotas de suor que escorriam por ali. Aproximou-se e disse:

- Você é maravilhosa, Mione.

- Ah, obrigada. – Ela corou levemente, mas ele não percebeu.

- Não sente mais nada mesmo pelo Rony?

- Claro que não! – Eles olhavam-se nos olhos. – Que pergunta foi essa?

- Sei lá... Só para tirar minhas dúvidas.

- Dúvidas esclarecidas? – Hermione disse dando uma piscadela.

- Ainda tenho algumas... – ele disse olhando para os lábios da garota e depois voltando a encarar os olhos da garota.

- É? Quais? – Ela entrou no jogo e começou a lançar seu charme, falando aos sussurros no ouvido de Simas. Harry e Gina divertiam-se com a situação.

Simas segurou a morena pelo queixo e aproximou-se lentamente da boca dela. Apesar de usar salto ele ainda era mais alto e por isso levantou um pouco a cabeça de Hermione. Ela deixou-se levar e parou a milímetros de Simas.

- Então... Não me respondeu... Quais dúvidas? – Disse sensualmente roçando levemente seus lábios nos de Simas. O irlandês, não mais se segurando, beijou Hermione com muito desejo. Ela correspondeu ao beijo enquanto pensava que o rapaz beijava muito bem.

- Pronto, Mione. Por enquanto não tenho mais dúvidas.

Todos dançaram mais um pouco e voltaram a sentar e conversar. Assim que Neville e Luna foram embora os outros também foram.

- Eu te levo em casa, Hermione.

- Imagina, Simas. Posso ir sozinha.

- E aí, Simas? Vamos? – perguntou Dino.

- Não, cara, vou acompanhar a Hermione.

Rony sentiu que Hermione estava em boas mãos e aparatou com uma bruxa loira.

- Simas,...

- Nem continue. Não vou deixar você sozinha. – Simas falou passando o dedo carinhosamente no rosto de Hermione. Ela achou o gesto super fofo e aceitou a companhia do colega.

Assim que chegaram, Simas puxou Hermione para mais um beijo.

- Sabe, Mione,... – Dizia entre os beijos – Você é uma delícia...

- E você não é se de jogar fora. – Ela respondeu brincando. Olhou nos olhos dele e continuou: - Quer entrar?

- Não me provoque, garota.

Hermione abriu a porta com um feitiço e puxou Simas para dentro. Nunca agiu assim, por impulso, mas estava gostando dos beijos. O jeito que ele a tocava era uma delícia.

- Hermione Granger... Tem certeza?

- Pare de falar, Simas.

Ele sorriu ao comentário da garota enquanto a seguia. Chegando ao quarto, ele desistiu de tentar se controlar. Sua mão percorria todo o corpo de Hermione. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Simas e beijava todo seu corpo. Afastou para admirá-lo.

- Você não é mais aquele menino magrelo! – Disse recomeçando a beijar todo o corpo de Simas. A sua língua percorria o peitoral e às vezes se detinha nos mamilos do rapaz.

- Hermione... – Ele tomou o rosto da garota em suas mãos e a beijou. A cama estava perto e começou a caminhar com ela naquela direção. Ela sentou e ele tirou as botas dela. Começou a beijar a perna da garota. A língua dele ia contornando o corpo delicado. Estava adorando o gosto dela. Ela ajeitou-se na cama e ele subiu também retirando o sapato e as meias. Deitou ao lado dela e novamente foi de encontro aos lábios da garota.

- Você tem certeza, Mi?

Ela virou o corpo dele sentando por cima. Já podia sentir a excitação do amigo. Hermione tirou o cinto e começou a abrir a calça. Logo abaixou o zíper. Sua mão começou a acariciar a barriga de Simas e descia a cada toque. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao toque. Em seguida, retirou a blusa dela. Estava sem sutiã.

- Que delícia, Mione. – Suas mãos foram de encontro ao colo nu da garota e começou a tocar os mamilos. De repente interrompeu tudo. Ele olhou assustado, mas ela apenas saiu de cima para retirar a calça e a cueca dele. Ainda estava de saia e assim que a tirou ele viu a pequena lingerie preta. Ela ia tirar quando ele a interrompeu:

- Ainda não...

- Safado... – Ela deitou em cima dele novamente e retomou os beijos. Começou pela boca, pescoço, peito, barriga. A cada toque e lambida ela ouvia os gemidos de Simas pedindo para não parar. Suas mãos alcançaram o já duro pinto e começou a chupá-lo. Ele não segurou o grito de excitação quando ela começou. Ele interrompeu o movimento da garota trazendo-a para mais um beijo na boca e inverteu a posição.

- Agora eu mando, garota.

- Simas... – Ele beijou os peitos da garota que gemeu ao toque da língua. Ela abriu as pernas permitindo que a penetrasse. Antes, ele começou a tocá-la. Ele percebeu que ela já estava toda molhada. Devagar entrou nela.

Ficaram em um movimento sincronizado.

- Me cavalga, Mi...

Eles inverteram a posição e após alguns instantes, gozaram.

- Você é maravilhosa, garota.

- Você também,... Quem poderia imaginar, né? – A morena sorriu e deu um leve selinho no rapaz. Ele fazia cafuné nos longos cabelos de Hermione que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Simas.

- Por que você e Ron terminaram?

- Por que quer saber disso?

- Você é linda, inteligente, gostosa,... É uma garota adorável. Curiosidade apenas. Mas se não tiver a vontade para responder.

- Vimos que depois de um tempo o que sentíamos era apenas amizade. Resolvemos terminar antes que desgastasse nossa relação enquanto amigos.

- Entendo. – Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ela deitada com a cabeça no peito dele, passava seus dedos pelos pêlos de Simas. Ela ainda fazia cafuné nela. E assim, ambos dormiram.

Draco passou o dia em casa. Passou o dia torturando a si mesmo por ser tão estúpido. Decidiu que precisava ver a Granger e desculpar-se pelo o que fez.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Um novo Malfoy?

Draco acordou no dia seguinte decidido a por um fim naquela história. Ia desculpar-se com a Granger e seguir a sua vida. Sabia que ela trabalhava no Hospital devido à conversa, à única conversa, civilizada que tiveram.

Chegou ao Hospital e pediu para falar com Granger. A única maneira era marcando uma consulta e assim o fez. Demoraria já que foi um encaixe que conseguiu graças ao seu charme.

Hermione acordou procurando um corpo ao seu lado e acabou encontrando o vazio. Seus olhos ainda se acostumavam com a claridade quando pôde focar um pergaminho em seu criado-mudo.

_Hermione,_

_Desculpe não esperar por você acordar, mas foi impossível para mim te acordar. És linda até enquanto dorme. Precisei voltar para França, mas entro em contato com você. Tenha um ótimo dia. _

_Simas._

A garota sorriu lembrando-se da loucura que foi a noite anterior. Arrumou-se rapidamente agradecendo mentalmente por não precisar tomar nada para ressaca.

Chegou ao hospital e viu que teria uma manhã cheia antes que pudesse almoçar. Alguns casos eram simples e outros detinham mais tempo. Dividia seu tempo no trabalho entre atender pacientes com hora marcada e ficar na emergência. Teria um último paciente e poderia almoçar. Sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, às mãos nos cotovelos e estes na mesa. Tinha a cabeça baixa quando ouviu a porta abrir-se. Ouviu também uma voz fria dirigir-se a ela antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Uma voz fria que ouvira no dia anterior.

- Granger, preciso falar com você.

- Malfoy? Como... Tenho pacientes a atender e não posso perder meu tempo com você.

- Acredito que eu seja o último paciente.

Ela apenas bufou. Levantou-se e deu a volta na sua mesa.

- Você já deixou bem claro ontem suas intenções. Faça o favor de se retirar. – Ela ia passando ao lado dele com o objetivo de abrir a porta. Ele foi mais rápido e a segurou pelos braços. Sem força, mas determinado a fazê-la parar.

- Espere. – Era difícil. Tantas vezes ensaiara, mas ao olhar aquele olhar cheio de decepção as palavras engasgaram em seus lábios. – Exatamente por isso que vim. Queromedesculpar.

- Ahn?

Ele começou a andar pelo pequeno consultório. Saíra tudo enrolado. Teria que falar novamente:

- Quero me desculpar. Peço desculpas por tudo.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira, Malfoy?

- Não, Granger.

A garota ainda não acreditava.

- Por tudo?

- Sim, por tudo. Especialmente por ontem.

- Não é nada fácil para você estar aqui, né?

Ele suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cadeira.

- Não.

- Desculpo com uma condição.

- Isso é alguma piada?

- Não. Uma condição simples.

- Qual?

- Almoce comigo.

- Almoçar?

- Claro. Não somos mais crianças, Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que a conversa ocorrida entre nós foi... Interessante. Aceito suas desculpas se notar que realmente pode manter o mínimo de diálogo comigo. Conversar sabendo quem realmente sou.

- Não confia em mim, Granger? – Disse levantando e encarando a garota nos olhos. Ele era bem mais alto. A cabeça de Hermione precisava ficar bem inclinada para manter o olhar.

- Deveria?

- Não. Aceito sua condição.

- Ótimo. Espere aí fora. Vou apenas tirar esta roupa que cheira a Hospital.

Ele discordou mentalmente. Não iria dizer à garota que o único perfume que sentia desde que entrou no consultório era o cheiro dela.

Poucos minutos depois eles encontraram-se e dirigiram-se a um restaurante próximo. Hermione tentou sugerir um local que foi imediatamente recusado por Draco. Andaram mais alguns quarteirões e chegaram a um restaurante maravilhoso.

- Ficou maluco, Malfoy?

- Qual o problema, Granger?

- Este restaurante! É caríssimo! Vamos embora. – ela protestou.

- Não vamos, não. Eu que preciso ser desculpado. Eu escolho o restaurante.

- Tentando me comprar, é? - Hermione perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

Ele bufou nervoso.

- Deixe de teimosia. Provavelmente seu namorado pobretão nem pensou em te trazer aqui.

- Não vai conseguir meu perdão ofendendo meus amigos.

- Certo. Não quero te comprar. Apenas proporcionar uma comida de bom gosto.

- Ok, Malfoy.

Logo conseguiram uma mesa e foram atendidos por um simpático garçom:

- Desejam pedir já?

Os pedidos foram feitos. Draco pediu um vinho para acompanhar, mas Hermione ainda tinha um longo dia pela frente e ficou apenas bebendo água.

- Amigos?

- Ahn?

- Weasley. Achei que fosse seu namoradinho.

- Não. Ele foi, mas terminamos já faz tempo. Ainda somos muito amigos.

- E Potter está com a Weasley?

- Sim. Mudando de assunto, já que nosso foco não são os casais do mundo bruxo, – Draco deu um leve sorriso ao comentário – trabalha no preparo de poções?

- Como descobriu sobre isso?

- Oras... Não deixei de ser a sabe-tudo. Ligando alguns fatos, pedaços de conversas,...

- Sei. E meu endereço?

- Com o ministro. No entanto não precisa se preocupar. Não direi nada sobre seu segredo. A única coisa que não entendi é por que esta proteção toda do Ministério...

- Coisas do passado, Granger.

- Já vi que nossa conversa não tem continuidade se permanecer neste caminho. Continua jogando quadribol?

- Não jogo desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

- Cansou de perder, Malfoy?

- Ficou sarcástica com o passar dos anos, Granger?

- E você com o coração mole? Quem diria... O grande Malfoy almoçando amistosamente com uma bruxa nascida trouxa em troca de perdão.

- Pois é... Já decidiu se terei suas desculpas ou não?

- Ainda não. – Respondeu de forma marota, ele entendeu a brincadeira e continuaram a conversa. O almoço chegou e a garota teve que dar o braço a torcer: a comida era maravilhosa. Assim que a conta chegou, ela estendeu a mão para ver o valor, no entanto o loiro foi mais rápido.

- Depois eu que fiquei maluco... Eu pago.

- Dividimos a comida, dividimos a conta.

- Tcs, tcs. Errada, Granger. **EU **convidei você para almoçar.

- Errado, Malfoy. **EU** te convidei. – Fez um rápido gesto para tentar puxar a conta. Ele novamente foi mais rápido.

- Errada, Granger. **EU** sugeri o lugar. Espere-me aqui. – Levantou e dirigiu-se ao caixa, sem dar chance para novos protestos.

Assim que ele voltou, saíram. Próximos ao restaurante, Hermione disse:

- Será que surge um novo Malfoy?

- Talvez. Fiquei mal por... Por aquilo que te falei. Foi um impulso.

- Acredito em você. Está perdoado. – Estendeu a mão para se despedir – Tem nojo? – Perguntou vendo uma rápida dúvida passar pelos olhos do rapaz.

- De forma alguma. – Retribuiu o gesto.

- Bom, preciso voltar.

- Vou te acompanhar.

- Não precisa... Obrigada.

- Faço questão, Granger. – Ela achou o gesto um tanto quanto inusitado em se tratando de Malfoy. Porém, um pedido de desculpas de um sonserino também não parecera algo muito normal de se acontecer.

Quando estava chegando a sua casa, Draco encontrou com Blaise.

- E aí, Draco? Passei aqui para almoçarmos juntos e não te encontrei.

- Precisava resolver uma coisa.

- Resolvido?

- Sim. Vamos entrar.

Natasha dera início ao seu plano. No próximo jogo de Vítor ela ficaria no camarote como convidada dele. A ideia era começar a aparecer nos jornais. Apesar de não ler fofocas, Natasha sabia que Draco acompanhava quadribol e logo leria que agora ela estava com um famoso jogador de quadribol. Ele veria que ela mudou, retomou a sua vida e teria certeza do erro cometido ao abandoná-la.

Já Vítor Krum não tinha tanta certeza. Provavelmente Hermione só saberia desta informação se algum dos amigos contasse e ele duvidava que um dos dois idiotas fizesse algum tipo de comentário a seu respeito. Mas, melhor tentar que esperar sentado.

Hermione voltou para casa acompanhada de Gina que já havia entrado em contato com o namorado e o irmão. Todos jantariam na casa da morena. Ela estava ansiosa para contar o que acontecera aquela manhã.

- Vamos, Mione. Conte-me TUDO.

- Quando todos chegarem...

- E sobre Simas? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não tenho nada para falar sobre ele. Apenas ficamos. – respondeu dando de ombro.

- Sei. Quem te trouxe em casa?

-... Simas!

- Ah, Mione! E aí? – insistiu a ruiva.

- Aí que rolou! – E pôs-se a contar em linhas gerais sobre a noite anterior.

Pouco tempo depois de acabar com o relato, Ron e Harry chegaram.

- Oi, Gatinha! Que jantar inesperado foi esse?

- Vamos comer enquanto conto! Adivinhem quem apareceu no meu consultório hoje de manhã?

- Jogos de adivinhação, Hermione? – Perguntou Harry.

- Duvido que acertem! Foi Malfoy!

Ao dizer estas palavras Harry parou com o garfo no meio da caminho, Gina segurou um pequeno sorriso e Rony engasgou.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. Vou contar desde o começo. – E assim contou tudo desde que descobrira onde ele morava (ocultando tudo que havia prometido ocultar), o pedido de agradecimento... Contou tudo até o aparecimento inesperado do loiro em seu consultório.

- Ele deve estar querendo alguma coisa, Gatinha

- É! Ele está querendo a Mione! – respondeu Gina rindo. O riso durou pouco devido ao olhar assassino emitido por Harry e Rony. – Desculpem... Só uma brincadeira.

- Gatinha, você realmente acreditou no Malfoy? Depois de anos e anos de xingamento ele do nada aparece e desculpa-se!

- Sei lá... Estou desconfiada por tratar-se de Malfoy, mas ele realmente pareceu bem arrependido.

- Mione...

- Sim, Harry?

- Apenas tome cuidado, ok?

- Claro,...

- Onde vocês foram, Mione? – Gina perguntou.

- No Bruxanos.

- Jura? Dizem que é maravilhoso! - A ruiva admirou-se.

- Ele... Ele te levou a este restaurante?

- Sim, Rony. Malfoy pode ter mudado em algumas coisas, mas ainda gosta de ostentar.

O jantar continuou e o assunto mudou. Claro que começaram a falar de quadribol e combinaram um jogo para um final de semana nos terrenos da Toca. Hermione confirmou que assistiria e torceria pelos amigos. Eles juntariam alguns conhecidos do Ministério e do Hospital. Já que não ela curtia jogar chamaria uma colega sua, Maggie, para fazer companhia na torcida.

Duas semanas passaram.

Hermione e Simas encontraram-se mais algumas vezes. Ela gostava dele, mas no momento não sabia se queria namorar.

Draco havia contado sobre a Granger o que rendeu boas risadas de Blaise. Os dois antigos inimigos não se encontraram nestas duas semanas, mas trocaram algumas corujas. Draco estava juntando coragem para convidá-la para um jantar quando a conhecida coruja de Granger entrou na sala.

_Malfoy,_

_Você precisa ir até o Ministério. É sobre o processo de Krum. Precisam do seu depoimento. Você poderá testemunhar a meu favor?_

_Agradeço desde já,_

_H. Granger._

Claro que poderia testemunhar.

- Ela não é tão metida quanto parece... – Draco pensou alto.

Respondeu dizendo que ia e marcaram um horário.

Harry e Rony apesar de não serem os responsáveis acompanhavam tudo de perto. Eles já aguardavam a amiga e não sabiam a reação dela ao saber das últimas notícias. Estavam em uma sala junto com os aurores e advogados do caso.

- Obrigada por vir, Malfoy. Vamos, eles já devem estar nos esperando.

Ele apenas assentiu incomodado por ainda trataram-se pelo sobrenome. Caminharam juntos.

- Nervosa?

- Sim... Precisarei voltar à Bulgária. O julgamento ocorrerá lá.

Entraram na sala e todos voltaram seus olhares para os dois. Malfoy cumprimentou todos de maneira formal e ficou sem entender por que ficou incomodado com a proximidade de Hermione com seus amigos. Especialmente com o ex-namorado. Eles conversavam aos sussurros e o leve selinho trocado não passou despercebido pelo loiro que bufou inaudivelmente.

- Então, senhorita. Harry nos avisou do seu tempo e entendemos perfeitamente. Porém, surgiu um problema.

- Qual?

- O Ministério búlgaro encontrou algumas brechas e está tentando anular o julgamento de Krum.

- Anular? Como assim anular? – Desta vez, Malfoy tomou a dianteira na pergunta.

- Bom, o advogado argumentou que foi consensual.

Hermione não tinha mais reação. Draco levantou-se com fúria e apoiando as duas mãos na mesa disse:

- E meu testemunho não vale? O que eu vi não foi nada consensual ou romântico, meu caro.

- Este é outro ponto...

- Não entendi. – Disse Hermione em um sussurro. – Krum viu os dois conversando animadamente antes do ocorrido e argumenta que... Que vocês armaram isso, apenas para desmoralizá-lo.

Hermione ouviu um xingamento. Era a voz de Harry. Rony apenas olhava para baixo.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer?

- Claro, senhorita. Temos algumas outras cartas escondidas. Temos suas memórias do acontecido. Também diremos sobre Malfoy. Nunca poderiam armar alguma coisa já que eram inimigos declarados na época da escola. E o fato de não se falaram mais desde o incidente apenas ajudará no fato.

A sala ficou com um clima mais pesado. O advogado, senhor Burke, não entendia onde havia errado. O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz tristonha de Rony.

- Eles se comunicam há duas semanas.

Se alguém achava que o clima não poderia pesar mais, enganou-se. Um silêncio torturante tomou a sala.

- Faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance. A boa notícia é que até agora a defesa não conseguiu realmente cancelar nada.

Concordando apenas gestualmente os quatro saíram da sala. Caminhavam em silêncio. Draco um pouco mais afastado do trio. De repente, Hermione parou.

- Vocês dois já sabiam, né?

- Soubemos pouco antes de você, Gatinha. - _Gatinha? Que história é essa de Gatinha?_, pensou Draco.

- Não tínhamos como te avisar, Mione. Por favor, não brigue conosco.

- Não vou brigar, não. Estou apenas decepcionada... Tudo parecia correr tão bem até... – Não pôde continuar, foi interrompida por Rony.

- Até esse Comensal aparecer.

- Não ouse falar sobre aquilo que desconhece, Weasley. Ou seja, melhor ficar bem quietinho, pois o seu conhecimento de mundo consegue ser menor que seu cérebro.

Harry com reflexos de apanhador rapidamente interveio segurando o amigo.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Ron?

- Malfoy deve estar ganhando algum dinheiro por fora para aproximar-se desta forma de Hermione. Não acha nem um pouco estranho, Harry? – o moreno começou a pensar e até que as ideias de Ron faziam algum sentido.

- Não, não! – Interveio Hermione - Estão loucos é? Que ideia mais maluca é essa?

- Não ligue, Granger. Apenas inveja. Como se eu precisasse de dinheiro de jogador.

A garota não estava mais aguentando. Os insultos eram de ambos os lados. A cabeça começou a girar. Lembrou que, pelo nervosismo, deixara de comer. Ouvia vozes, mas não sabia mais distinguir as falas.

Rony e Draco ainda trocavam insultos e Harry, que também entrara na briga, não sabia por que ainda impedia Ron de dar um soco na cara do loiro. A varinha de Draco já estava erguida quando foram interrompidos por um fio de voz:

- Acho que – E antes que pudesse terminar, Hermione desmaiou. Harry precisava soltar Rony e este precisava livrar-se dos braços do amigo. Draco estava livre e conseguiu rapidamente amparar a queda da morena.

- Solte-a, Malfoy.

- Vai sonhando, Weasley.

Antes que os amigos conseguissem dizer mais alguma coisa, ele aparatou levando Hermione em seus braços.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Novos amigos, brigas antigas

_- Acho que – E antes que pudesse terminar, Hermione desmaiou. Harry precisava soltar Rony e este precisava livrar-se dos braços do amigo. Draco estava livre e conseguiu rapidamente amparar a queda da morena._

_- Solte-a, Malfoy._

_- Vai sonhando, Weasley._

_ Antes que os amigos conseguissem dizer mais alguma coisa, ele aparou levando Hermione em seus braços._

- Filho da puta!

- Calma, Ron! Eles devem ter ido ao St. Mungus. Vamos para lá!

Draco aparata em casa gritando:

- CODY!

- Sim, meu senhor. Oh,... Mas o que aconteceu, meu senhor?

- Não sei. Leve para o quarto de hóspedes um frasco com poção revigorante, frutas, pães e suco. Rápido!

Imediatamente o elfo foi cumprir as ordens. Draco dirigiu-se a um amplo quarto e deitou Hermione na cama. Foi ao banheiro e pegou uma toalha. Umideceu-a e pôs sobre a testa da garota.

Alguns segundos depois, Cody apareceu no aposento. A poção foi ministrada por Draco que delicadamente derramou o líquido na boca de Hermione. Ela foi recuperando a cor até que acordou confusa.

- Onde estou? Malfoy?

- Sim, Granger. Você desmaiou. Sente-se com calma e coma alguma coisa.

- Mas, onde estou?

- Em minha casa. Não sei suas preferências, então tem uma variedade de frutas e pães.

- Não comi nada. Estava muito nervosa... – Hermione serviu-se de uma maçã. – E depois você e os meninos começaram aquela discussão e nisso... Espera, onde eles estão?

- Não sei, Granger. A hora que você desmaiou te peguei e aparatei para cá com você. Eles devem estar te procurando.

- Oh, não! Preciso levantar!

- Deixe disso – Ele a segurou pelo ombro – Primeiro coma.

Hermione assentiu. Não teria forças para levantar, muito menos para aparatar sabe-se lá para onde. Concordou calada. Após comer mais um pouco agradeceu.

- Obrigada novamente, Malfoy.

- Já está virando um hábito.

- Preciso ir atrás de Ron e Harry. – Levantou-se rápido e procurou pela saída.

- Levo você até a porta. Somente lá você poderá aparatar.

Hermione estava saindo quando Draco impediu-a.

- Espere. Desculpe por toda aquela gritaria. Mas Weasley começou a me acusar de algo que não sou e nunca fui. Cometi muitos erros, mas nunca participaria de algo relacionado a um estupro. Nunca.

- Acredito em você, Malfoy. Preciso ir.

Aparatou sem ouvir:

- Obrigado, Hermione.

- COMO NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, GINEVRA? – gritou, Rony.

- Quer fazer o favor de se acalmar e me explicar do que estão falando?

- Da Hermione! Hermione, Gina? Não sabe se ela está por aqui?

- Harry, e lá eu vou saber? Ela tirou licença para encontrar com VOCÊS no Ministério.

- É, mas aí

- O Malfoy apareceu

- E você não acredita!

- PAREM! Os dois! – os amigos calaram-se assustados.

- Não estou entendendo nada! Explique-me isso direito. – Eles iam começar a falar juntos, atropelados, confusos quando foram imediatamente interrompidos.

– Apenas um!

- Eu falo.

- Melhor... – Bufou Rony vermelho. Harry narrou toda a história.

- Então, ele aparatou com Mione nos braços? Que romântico!

- GINA! – exclamaram ambos.

- Ué... Não entendi. Afinal, quem começou a briga toda foi você Rony. – Antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer algo... – Hermione! Está tudo bem? – Os três correram até a amiga.

- Gatinha, tudo bem? Malfoy fez alguma coisa?

- Aonde ele te levou?

- Acalmem-se. Ele me levou para a casa dele.

- Casa dele? – questionou Rony.

- Sim. Parece que ele tinha algumas poções revigorantes.

- E qual a razão de não ter te trazido para o hospital?

- Sei lá, Harry. Talvez para evitar outro escândalo dos dois. Foi muito errado a acusação feita por vocês.

- Rony que começou. – defendeu-se Harry.

- E você continuou! Não estou no clima para esta discussão infantil.

- Como está se sentindo, amiga?

- Bem, Gi. Obrigada. Vou para casa dormir um pouco. Falo com vocês amanhã.

- Espere, Gatinha... Precisamos conversar.

- Amanhã, Ronald. Amanhã.

E saiu batendo os pés lembrando a garota de 11 anos na época de Hogwarts. Ninguém pensou em contradizer ou ir atrás da garota.

Draco sentou em seu escritório disposto a distrair-se. Abriu o Profeta Diário e ler as notícias do mundo bruxo. Desistiu não notar nenhuma notícia interessante e foi direto à página sobre quadribol.

Seus olhos iam e voltavam diversas vezes ao ler o anúncio sobre a nova conquista do grande jogador Vítor Krum. Natasha... _É uma maluca, mas daí, a saber, que ela relacionava-se com um cara que quase estuprou uma mulher... Seria insensibilidade demais não avisar nada à ex-namorada_.

Mandaria uma coruja naquela instante.

_Natasha,_

_Sei que não nos falamos há muito tempo e espero que não guarde nenhum rancor pelo que fiz. Entro em contato depois de tanto tempo, pois acabei de ler a notícia que está com Vítor Krum. Afaste-se dele. O cara não é quem diz ser. Ele é acusado, aqui na Inglaterra, por agressão física e tentativa de estupro._

_Cuide-se,_

_D. Malfoy. _

Ao receber a carta, Natasha sorriu sozinha. Sim, seu plano estava dando certo. _Ele ainda está interessado em mim..._ A búlgara mal sabia que outra mulher começava a habitar o pensamento e coração de Draco Malfoy. Aliás, nem ele mesmo pareceu notar esta mudança.

Pegou um pergaminho e respondeu na mesma hora.

_Caro Draco,_

_A vida está muito boa por aqui. Já te perdoei pelo que aconteceu no passado e não entendo por qual razão entrou em contato comigo depois de tanto tempo e ainda para dizer calúnias sobre o MEU namorado. Não sei como conseguiu inventar algo tão ridículo. Demonstração de ciúmes neste momento não dá._

_Escreva quando tiver algo de útil para falar. _

_N."_

Já caindo de sono, Hermione foi até a cozinha para preparar um reconfortante chá de camomila. Teria um dia cheio no dia seguinte. Assim que o chá ficou pronto, foi para seu quarto e antes que pudesse deitar foi interrompida por uma coruja. Pegou o pergaminho e já ia abri-lo quando apareceu outra coruja em sua casa. Essa ela já conhecia e pertencia à Draco Malfoy.

A curiosidade venceu o sono e optou por ler a carta desconhecida:

_Mione,_

_Como estão as coisas? Terei um jantar de negócios no próximo sábado aí na Inglaterra. Que tal marcarmos um almoço para sábado? Posso ir à sua casa preparar uma bela massa. O que acha?_

_Sei que esta coruja chegará tarde, mas não consigo me conter de saudades. Responda assim que possível._

_Beijos,_

_Simas._

Fechou a carta com um sorriso nos lábios. Depois responderia à Simas. Abriu a outra carta:

_Granger,_

_Espero que esteja bem e que tenha conseguido acalmar os nervos dos seus amigos esquentadinhos. Levarei você para almoçar amanhã. Espere-me na frente do Hospital._

_Malfoy. _

- Típico de Malfoy. Nem cogitou a ideia de eu ter outro compromisso. Folgado. Ficará lá me esperando. É muito abusado mesmo! – Disse sozinha e após beber o líquido praticamente gelado deitou com os pensamentos bem divididos.

O dia transcorreu normal no hospital. Hoje era dia de trabalho no pronto socorro e tudo estava calmo. Deve tempo de fofocar um pouco com Gina e contar os últimos acontecimentos.

- Acho que o Malfoy está a fim de você!

- Pare de dizer bobeiras!

- Não sei como não vê! Se não estivesse com Harry já teria dado em cima dele!

- Fala sério, Gina! – Hermione deu um leve tapa na mão da amiga.

- Ah, vai! Ele está lindo. E o corpo?

- É... Preciso concordar que ele está uma graça mesmo...

- Sabia! E vai almoçar com ele!

- Endoideceu! Ele estala o dedo e saio correndo?

- Nada a ver! Vai encontrar com ele sim!

- Nem vim preparada para isso.

- Dez minutos antes do seu horário de almoço encontre-me aqui!

- Vou almoçar contigo, Gina.

- Vai nada. Tenho uns relatórios para entregar, farei meu horário mais tarde.

- Mentirosa.

- Espero você! – Disse dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

Draco chegou alguns minutos adiantado. Não queria correr o risco de a garota sair correndo. Vestia uma roupa trouxa. Calça jeans azul, com uma camisa preta. Calçava tênis pretos e suava como nunca suou ao esperar uma garota. _É apenas a Granger..._

Enquanto isso Hermione recebia uma rápida arrumada de sua amiga.

- Se não veio preparada te preparamos!

- Você é doida!

- Não lavou o cabelo ontem?

- E lá tive tempo?

Com um rápido feitiço o cabelo que caia desarrumado juntou-se em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Agora, esta blusa. Para que andar com algo tão maior que você? Só se arruma para sair, né? Devia se arrumar todos os dias! TODOS! – Encolheu a blusa de Hermione e abriu alguns botões deixando o colo nu. Era possível ver apenas os contornos dos peitos e logo se escondiam dentro do restante da blusa.

- Doida... Nunca andaria assim na rua!

- Esta calça está ótima... Só enfeitar com alguns detalhes em sua bunda. O sapato... Terrível! Parece os da minha tia Muriel! Troque comigo. Agora, faça uma maquiagem bem leve.

- Na hora do almoço?

- Algo discreto, Mione. Vai logo antes que eu mesma faça.

Assim que se aprontou, saiu para almoçar. Notou que alguns a olhavam fazendo comentários baixos. Sorriu internamente e pensou que Gina talvez pudesse ter razão.

Hermione avistou Draco. Ele olhava para os lados, parecia nervoso e ainda não havia notado a presença ou a proximidade de Hermione.

- Você é muito folgado, Malfoy. – Ele não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

- E mesmo assim me atendeu prontamente. – Hermione ficou irritada com o comentário e virou as costas para voltar ao Hospital quando foi impedida pelas mãos de Draco. – Cadê seu senso de humor? É apenas uma brincadeira. Não quis ser folgado... Apenas uma vontade que surgiu de almoçar com você.

- Certo... Afinal, o que fez você mudar?

- Um dia te conto... Quem sabe, Granger.

Foram para um restaurante bem mais simples que da outra vez. Voltavam a pé para o hospital. Draco notava os olhares que a Granger recebia. Ficava orgulhoso de estar acompanhado de uma mulher que despertava olhares, mas também sentia algo novo surgir e seu estômago. Ele ainda ia demorar um pouco para assumir que sentia CIÚMES.

Ao chegaram ao hospital...

- Preciso ir, Malfoy.

- Eu também. Não fico totalmente seguro de deixar minha casa sob os cuidados de recém-formados.

- Entendo! Até mais então, Malfoy. – Virou-se quando a voz de Draco fez com que parasse.

- Granger! Vamos assumir um tratado de paz? Mudei. Não tenho aqueles velhos preconceitos. Você já me perdoou... Que tal... Se... Se tentássemos ser...

- Amigos?

- Isso... Amigos! – Ele olhou esperançoso para a garota a sua frente. Ela teria todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo. Nunca achou que fosse possível existir o perdão. O verdadeiro perdão em um relacionamento.

- Claro, Malfoy. – E ao invés de Hermione corresponder ao aperto de mão, aproximou-se de Draco e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto. – Seremos amigos, então.

- Tchau, Granger.

- Tchau, Malfoy.

A garota andou em direção ao hospital e antes de entrar virou-se para trás. Não sabia o por quê daquele gesto, mas virou-se e para seu espanto Draco ainda a olhava. Ela sorriu e fez um leve aceno com as mãos.

Ele só partiu quando Hermione havia entrado no hospital e a perdera de vista. Chegou em sua casa, viu que tudo ia de acordo com suas ordens e dirigiu-se ao seu escritório. Notou uma carta e pela letra reconheceu de quem era. Bufou ao ler as palavras de Natasha. Respondeu imediatamente:

_Natasha,_

_Uma das razões do nosso rompimento é que você é uma tola. Já dei minha opinião sobre isso. Se quiser começar com outro joguinho, o problema é seu. Não se iluda achando que é ciúmes. _

_Nada mais a declarar,_

_Malfoy._

Bem longe dali algumas horas depois, uma mulher gritava de ódio e amassava o pergaminho que tinha em mãos. O plano não dera totalmente certo. Para ela, era apenas o começo de um outro plano. Combinara com Krum que se não desse certo terminariam e cada um continuaria sua vida. _É um fraco_, pensava. Queimou o pergaminho que tinha em mãos. Diria ao novo "namorado" que o plano estava dando certo.

Os dias passaram e chegou o final de semana. Hermione ficou sabendo sobre o novo relacionamento de Krum e só pôde lamentar pela garota. Harry e Rony estavam achando toda aquela proximidade com Malfoy um tanto quanto estranha, mas não tinham mais argumentos para convencer a amiga a afastar-se do sonserino. Em nome dos velhos tempos combinaram de jantar no sábado. Era um lugar que iam algumas vezes. Funcionava como restaurante até às 23h e depois disso algumas mesas eram afastadas e as pessoas podiam dançar na pista improvisada.

Harry apoiava o relacionamento com Simas, Gina fazia votos para Malfoy (causando grande descontentamento em Harry) e Rony dizia que era melhor ficar com Simas, mas cuidando para não se envolver demais.

Hermione apenas ria de toda situação, pensando que o que queria mesmo era ficar sozinha. Será?

- Você está muito estranho, cara! – exclamou Blaise sentado no sofá na casa de Draco.

- Estranho nada!

- Faz quanto tempo que não saímos?

- Verdade, cara. Vamos hoje. Jantar? – propôs Draco querendo afastar uma pessoa de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, mas no restaurante Duas Caras. – sugeriu Blaise animado e levantando-se prontamente.

- Que raio de lugar é esse?

- Ah, fala sério! Aquele que é restaurante até...

- Já sei! – o loiro interrompeu no meio da explicação - Boa ideia!

- Aonde irá nos levar, Finnigan?

- Um ótimo restaurante londrino. Depois da conversa séria poderemos relaxar dançando!

- Ótima ideia, garoto.

Ele precisava trabalhar na união dos diversos ministérios. Apesar de mais unidos após a grande guerra, algumas divergências ainda atrapalhavam as assinaturas de alguns acordos. Pensou, sabiamente, que nada como um jantar de negócios sério e também informal, para fazer com que mais bruxos assinassem aquilo que fosse requisitado.

O restaurante Duas Caras receberia três grupos diferentes. Vindos com objetivos diferentes, mas que por causa de uma pessoa se uniriam de alguma forma.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ciúmes

_O restaurante Duas Caras receberia três grupos diferentes. Vindos com objetivos diferentes, mas que por causa de uma pessoa se uniriam de alguma forma._

- Cada dia que te vejo penso se tomei a decisão certa em te deixar. – Rony falou brincando dando um grande abraço na amiga.

- Você não toma jeito, Ron!

- Chega desta conversinha! Vamos logo escolher um lugar! – enquanto falava Gina puxava Harry pelo braço.

Os outros dois grupos chegaram e o jantar transcorreu sem que um grupo soubesse da presença do outro.

Até que em determinado momento a pista foi esvaziada, apenas algumas mesas circundavam o ambiente. O espaço agora era preenchido por algumas pessoas que tinham coragem de dançar em uma pista vazia.

- Vamos lá, Harry!

- A pista está praticamente vazia, Gina! Sabe que não curto dançar... Ainda mais assim... Tão a vista.

- Poxa, Harry... – fez um biquinho malicioso.

- Juro que vou, Gina... Só espera a pista encher mais e aí...

- Não acredito que encontrei vocês por aqui!

- Simas? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- Lembra-se daquele compromisso que te contei?

- Claro! – levantou-se para cumprimentar o amigo. Ia dar um beijo no rosto, mas ele foi mais rápido e a beijou na boca. Um rápido selinho.

- Olá para todos! Cadê o Rony? Vocês sempre andam juntos! – disse enquanto cumprimentava todos.

- Deve estar paquerando por aí! – disse a ruiva. E sua fala foi completada por Harry.

- Depois que ele e Mione terminaram, nunca mais sossegou!

- Ora, ora... Reuniãozinha da Grifinória? – brincou Zabini – Não sabia que este tipo de gente era permitido aqui.

- A que tipo você se refere, Zabini? – indagou Hermione.

- Acho melhor não responder, Blaise. – Draco chegou interrompendo a futura briga. – Pelo visto você está bem melhor, Granger.

- Estou sim, obrigada.

Vendo que poderia sair briga dali, Gina puxou Harry até o balcão com a desculpa que a cerveja estava demorando a chegar. Zabini aproveitou e saiu também.

- Mione, eu já venho... Estou aqui a trabalho... Assim que puder venho te encontrar, ok?

- Claro, Simas. – Os dois despediram-se com um beijo.

Após a saída do garoto, Draco iniciou a conversa:

- Não sabia que estava namorando.

- Não estou.

- Certo,... Apenas uma amizade colorida?

- Sim... Não... Na verdade não sei, Malfoy.

- Não sabia que era desse tipo. – Draco sentia algo dentro de si. E as palavras saiam muito rápidas.

- Tipo? Como assim?

- Esse tipo de mulher que fica por aí com qualquer cara e dá na primeira cama que encontra.

- Como? – Hermione era uma mulher forte. Já havia passado por muita coisa, mas ela tinha pontos fracos. Esse era um. Fora a primeira vez que agira por impulso e estava bem consigo mesma. Ele nem tinha como saber do que acontecera. Apenas uma insinuação inconveniente. Ficava brava principalmente por homens se glorificarem deste comportamento e quando alguma mulher agia assim, é por que era vagabunda. – Sem comentários, Malfoy. – Saiu afastando-se rapidamente do rapaz e indo para a pista.

- Merda! Volte aqui! Espere, Granger! – Pegou no braço dela e a virou para si.

- Já deu sua opinião sobre a minha vida.

- Desculpe. É mais forte que eu... Estou tentando mudar. Só peço um pouco de paciência... Às vezes... Sei lá... Não sei o que está acontecendo... – Direcionou seu olhar para a garota. Um rápido estremecimento passou pelo corpo de Draco ao olhar tão profundamente para Hermione. Como a mão dele ainda segurava os braços da garota, ela sentiu o estremecimento. Este breve choque foi o suficiente para os dois se distanciarem um pouco.

- Deixa para lá, Malfoy. Não sei por que ainda espero qualquer mudança da sua parte.

- Entendo, mas vou provar que mudei. – afirmou o loiro

- Certo,...

- Vamos dançar? – Draco perguntou.

- Você dança? – duvidou Hermione.

- Há muita coisa que você desconhece a meu respeito, Granger.

Eles dançaram ainda sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos. Hermione estava olhando para Draco, ele havia se tornado um homem bonito. Não trazia a carga de arrogância que tinha quando mais jovem, mas caso ele precisasse ela aparecia rapidamente. Disso ela tinha certeza. Percebia que seus olhos tinham algo que ela não conseguia decifrar. No momento, passavam tranquilidade.

- Está se divertindo? – perguntou próxima à orelha. Ela ainda era mais baixa mesmo de salto e percebeu que ele não ouviu a pergunta. Ele abaixou-se: - Está se divertindo? – a voz liberando as palavras vagarosamente fez com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo de Draco. O seu rosto estava próximo aos cabelos de Hermione. _Maçã..._, pensou ele.

- Sim, estou. – Ele deu um sorriso para Hermione assim que se afastaram. Pela primeira vez ela não viu um sorriso sarcástico no rosto de seu inimigo de infância. Ele durou poucos segundos. Logo seu rosto retomou o ar sério e afastado.

- Oi, Mione! – Ela assustou-se e virou rapidamente – Assustei você? Foi mal!

- Muito trabalho?

- Acabou na verdade. Fiquei na expectativa de curtirmos um pouco a noite, mas estou muito cansado... Precisarei ir embora.

- Entendo!

Os dois então se beijaram como ainda não tinham feito desde que se encontraram mais cedo.

- Preciso ir, Mione. Vamos almoçar amanhã?

- Claro.

- Encontro você na sua casa. – Com um último beijo, Simas foi embora. Ela virou-se para continuar a dança com Draco. Porém, quando virou ele não estava mais lá. Gina e Harry também haviam sumido. Olhou mais um pouco e viu uma cabeleira loira indo em direção às mesas. Sem pensar, ela foi atrás.

- Espere, Malfoy! Espere! – ela esticou o braço e segurou na mão dele. Um pequeno choque passou por seus dedos, mas ela firmou ainda mais seu toque. Draco também sentiu algo e fechou rapidamente os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder. Respirou fundo para não ser mais uma vez irônico, maldoso. Virou-se sem puxar a sua mão.

- Diga, Granger.

- Por que saiu daquele jeito?

- Acho que você estava ocupada demais para se dar conta disso.

- Eu me dei conta disso, Malfoy.

_As mãos ainda unidas..._

- Claro.

- Estava apenas me despedindo de Simas. Quando virei não te achei... Ia te chamar para tomarmos alguma coisa...

- Sabe, Granger, não gosto de ser deixado de lado. Você estava dançando **comigo**.

- Ora, Malfoy... Estava apenas me despedindo de um amigo.

- Amigo, Granger?

- Ah, você entendeu! – disse ela corando rapidamente. Detalhe que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

_As mãos ainda unidas..._

- Mesmo assim. Estava dançando comigo...

- Não sabia que um dia você sentiria ciúmes de mim, Malfoy. – Foi hora de Draco enrubecer-se.

- Não é ciúme, Granger. Sou uma pessoa mimada.

- Não é ciúme, Malfoy? Por que não aceita este sentimento? Ah, é verdade! Comensais são treinados a não ter sentimentos! – Na hora que as últimas palavras saíram, percebeu seu erro.

As mãos ainda unidas... De repente se separaram. Sem dizer nada, Draco retomou seu caminho.

- Que estupidez, Hermione! Que estupidez! – falou consigo mesma.

Novamente iniciou a caminhada atrás de Draco e por mais que gritasse _Malfoy_ ele não parava. A cena já estava chamando atenção de algumas pessoas. Sua mão novamente estava próxima de Malfoy. Esticou e seus dedos roçaram o braço do loiro que não pensava em parar. _Como ela pôde?_ Ouvia seu sobrenome ser chamado. O sobrenome que ainda trazia olhares assustados e desconfiados. De repente o nome mudou e ele parou de supetão.

- Draco, por favor... Espera. – Ela não esperando que ele parasse deu uma grande trombada e não caiu, pois ele foi mais rápido e a segurou. – Desculpe-me.

- Você não tem ideia, né Granger? É fácil falar que sou um Comensal.

- Estou pedindo desculpas. Sei que te magoei.

Nunca ninguém havia pedido desculpa daquela forma... Daquela forma tão sincera. Claro que ela estava desculpada... Ele apenas não conseguia dizer.

- Então, Draco... Estou desculpada?

- É a primeira vez que fala meu nome.

- Oh... É verdade.

- Prefiro assim. Está desculpada, Hermione. – Ele já havia a chamado pelo nome, embora ela não soubesse. Porém, dizê-lo com ela nos braços foi diferente. Rapidamente os dois perceberam a situação em que estavam e se afastaram.

- Obrigada... Então vamos tomar alguma coisa?

- Claro. Tem uma mesa logo ali. Vá sentando enquanto pego alguma coisa. Vai tomar o quê?

- Vinho. Uma taça de vinho verde seco.

- Certo, madame. Eu já volto.

Hermione procurou pelos amigos e nada. Deviam estar se agarrando em algum lugar. Mal sabiam que ela estava sentada à mesa esperando Draco chegar com uma bebida.

- Com licença, será que posso fazer companhia para tão bela moça?

- Desculpe, mas o lugar está ocupado.

- Só se for por algum fantasma, minha cara. – o rapaz intrometido sentou-se. Era o tipo de pessoa que nos causa arrepios (de medo) só de olhar. Ele tinha um ar sombrio. Era a pessoa que causava desconforto só pela presença.

- Minha companhia foi pegar as bebidas.

- Essa desculpa é velha, minha cara. – disse se aproximando mais de Hermione. Essa por sua vez, já procurava discretamente por sua varinha.

- Então como se chama?

- Isso não te interessa. - _Não acredito que novamente estou sem a varinha! Ficou na bolsa, na outra mesa! Merda! Bom, calma, ele não sabe disso._

- Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando.

- Já disse que estou acompanhada quer fazer o favor de sair antes que eu pegue a minha varinha?

- Adoro bruxinhas rebeldes. – Aproximou-se mais. – Então, qual seu nome?

- Por favor, queira se retirar daqui? Por favor!

O tal rapaz nem teve tempo de entender alguma coisa quando foi repentinamente puxado pelo colarinho.

- Não está ouvindo o que ela está dizendo ou é tão burro que não entende o significado de se retirar?

O rapaz desconhecido era bem mais baixo do que Draco.

- E-eu não sabia que ela estava acompanhada. – Hermione olhou para Draco:

- Eu disse que estava... Ele que não quis acreditar. Deixa isso para lá, Draco. Largue esse idiota.

Ainda em dúvida, Draco segurou por mais uns instantes o tal estranho. Olhou para Hermione e achou que o melhor a fazer era soltar o tal.

- Saia daqui, seu idiota!

Depois que o tumulto passou Draco sentou-se próximo a Hermione.

- Cada um que me aparece!

- Não sabia que fazia uso desse tipo de luta.

- Tem coisas que uma varinha não resolve. Aliás devia saber... Fiquei com dor durante um bom tempo depois daquele soco que me deu!

- Nossa! É verdade! Você foi motivo de riso por muito tempo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Eu perdi a paciência aquele dia...

- Aquele bicho havia me machucado!

- Ah, Draco. Menos vai!

- Sério! Fora toda a questão psicológica!

- Questão psicológica? – Disse Hermione rindo. – Só você mesmo...

- Só não entendo como um bicho daquele tamanho conseguiu fugir bem debaixo do nariz do ministro. – Hermione deu um gole do vinho que havia acabado de chegar para disfarçar o riso, porém o movimento chamou a atenção de Draco.

- Hermione... Não acredito! Vocês fizeram alguma coisa... Como?

- Não posso contar.

- Ah! Não acredito! Conta!

- Não posso, Draco. Foi uma promessa que fiz à Dumbledore.

- Entendo... – ele precisava se explicar, mas ainda não... Não sabia em quem podia confiar. Agradeceu mentalmente quando ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Então... Está namorando alguém?

- Eu não.

- Ficando?

- Também não. Sai de um relacionamento longo e não estou a fim de entrar em outro.

- Sério? Há quanto tempo?

- Faz tempo! Uns cinco anos... Foi quando voltei para Inglaterra.

- Todo este tempo e não esteve com mais ninguém? Essa garota mexeu mesmo com você hein?

- Claro que estive com outras mulheres, Granger... Hermione. E ela não mexeu comigo. Eu nunca me apaixonei.

- Sério? É uma delícia estar apaixonado!

- Duvido!

- Como pode saber?

- Está apaixonada por Simas?

- Não, claro que não.

- Mas está com ele.

- Ué... Você também nunca se apaixonou e duvido que isso fosse algum impedimento para estar com alguém.

- Certo. Você tem razão. Acha que pode se apaixonar por ele?

- Não. Acho que não... Mas também,... Ninguém manda no coração!

- Eu mando no meu.

- É por que nunca conheceu uma mulher que realmente mexesse com você. – Ela pegou delicadamente na mão dele e estava tão absorta no que dizia que não percebeu o leve estremecimento que ele teve. Os olhos dele também mudaram rapidamente de cor. Adquiriram um brilho fugaz. – Muitas vezes um simples toque como pegar nas mãos, uma rápida troca de olhares, um beijo delicado no rosto – ela fazia tudo que dizia. – Quando sentir seu coração parar por alguns segundos com esses pequenos gestos, estará apaixonado.

- Amor só traz sofrimento.

- Não só isso. Diz estas coisas apenas por que nunca esteve realmente apaixonado. Ei, achei que gostasse da Pansy! – sua mão afastou-se da de Draco. Ele pensou em impedi-la, mas não o fez.

- Que nada. Essa aí só queria status. E você e o Weasley? – Draco notou uma mudança nos olhos de Hermione.

- Ah ele foi e sempre será meu primeiro amor. Hoje esse sentimento não existe mais, mas sempre pensei que nos casaríamos e tal. Toda aquela coisa de primeiro amor. Só que esse amor transformou-se em uma amizade mais forte ainda.

- Acho que ele ainda gosta de você.

- Como amiga. A decisão de terminar foi de ambos.

- Só que ele ainda te beija na boca.

- Isso é só amizade! Temos este costume... Afinal, ficamos juntos por muito tempo. Ele ainda dorme lá em casa.

- Na sua cama? – Draco perguntou sentindo seus dedos apertarem com força o copo "_que_ _merda é essa que estou sentindo? Controle-se. Não fale besteira". _

- Às vezes. Quando Harry está lá eles dividem o mesmo quarto. Outras vezes, ele aparece apenas para conversarmos e bebermos. Depois de algumas doses, não é aconselhável aparatar e por isso ele dorme por lá.

- Nunca vi isso. Duvido que, se um dos dois arrumarem algum namorado, isso vá continuar.

- Bom,... Ainda não passamos por isso. – Ela começou a rir sozinha.

- Por que está rindo?

- Pensando nisso. Seria realmente complicado explicar para um namorado meu! Já pensou? O cara chega à minha casa e estou tomando banho enquanto Rony escova os dentes! Hahahahahha! Preciso contar isso para o Ron! – Draco perdeu a paciência ao pensar numa situação daquela. Deu um grande gole e depositou o copo na mesa com força.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não entendo essa relação. Terminaram o namoro... Nem deveriam mais estar juntos, sair juntos.

- Ora, Draco... Que careta! Eu, Ron e Harry somos muito amigos. Quando a guerra começou passamos muito tempo viajando juntos. Passamos fome, frio, sede... Juntos. A ligação que temos não pode ser rompida assim...

- Vai dizer que Harry também te viu tomando banho?

- Uma vez – ela corou – Mas, foi sem querer! E eu estava dentro de uma banheira. Ele não viu muita coisa.

- Sei, Hermione.

- E qual o problema se ele tivesse visto?

- Nenhum.

- Você está bem?

- Não sei. Estou irritado com esta conversa.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá.

- Ciúmes de mim?

- Endoideceu, né? - ele perguntou dando um gole de sua bebida - Esta é uma palavra que não existe no meu dicionário. Aliás, ela existe apenas para que as mulheres possam sentir ciúmes de mim. Não o contrário.

- Algumas coisas não mudam, Draco. Que pensamento machista!

- Não é machismo!

- Deixa só você se apaixonar! Quero só ver quando você pensar que a mulher que gosta pode estar com outro homem. Ou que ela já foi tocada por outro. Ou imaginar se ela pode te amar como ela já amou alguém antes de você.

A conversa findou-se ali. Sim, ele sentia tudo aquilo. Ele acabou de passar por tudo isso que ela falou. Sentia uma angústia no peito. Como aquela garota, a sangue-ruim de Hogwarts havia se transformado naquela bela mulher? Deu outro gole e olhou de soslaio para ela. Hermione olhava para o nada apenas bebendo vagarosamente seu vinho. Ele observava como após cada gole ela passava rapidamente a língua pelos lábios de forma delicada e ao mesmo tempo sedutora. Ela sempre foi a sangue-ruim, amiga da Potter e do Weasley. Apenas no Baile ocorrido no quarto ano percebeu que ela era bonitinha. Agora, porém... Não era mais aquela garota boba que teve seu dia de Cinderela.

Homens viravam a cabeça quando ela passava e o charme de tudo isso era a real inocência da garota. Ela não percebia o quanto era bonita, charmosa, sexy.

- Que porra é essa? – Ele disse a si mesmo, mas saiu mais alto que esperava.

- Como?

- Nada... Preciso ir. Onde estão seus amigos?

- Se agarrando por aí.

- Levo você até sua casa.

- Sério, Draco? Preciso apenas procurar meus amigos... Olha ali! Rony!

- Certo – respondeu disfarçando a raiva.

- Oi, Mione. Malfoy. Estamos indo, Gatinha. Harry e Gina acabaram de sair fiquei encarregado de te acompanhar.

- Ah, é? Achei que...

- Acha que eu ia ousar ir embora sem saber como você iria?

- Claro que não! – Hermione lançava alguns olhares para Draco que havia se calado.

- Então... Só vou pagar a conta. Dê-me sua comanda.

- Ok, fala quanto deu e depois te pago.

- Engraçadinha. Espere aqui por mim. E outra coisa... Posso dormir contigo hoje? Você mora mais perto e...

- Sabe que não precisa de explicação. A próxima eu que pago!

- Já volto! – saiu dando um rápido selinho na garota e um olhar de desprezo para Malfoy.

- Draco,... desculpe... Eu

- Não precisa se desculpar. Já estou indo. Só vou esperar ele voltar. Nada aconselhável você ficar aqui sozinha.

- Obrigada. Vamos até a mesa em que eu estava? Preciso pegar minhas coisas.

- Claro. Por que...? – Ele perguntou assim que ela segurou em sua mão e encaminhou-se para a mesa.

- Assim não nos perdemos. Está muito cheio aqui.

Depois de pegar a bolsa voltavam para o lugar combinado com Rony quando encontraram Zabini.

- E aí, Draco?

- Tudo certo, Zabini? Você sumiu!

- Eu não! Estava na pista paquerando umas bruxinhas. Procurei e não te achei.

- Estava sentado aqui. – Zabini olhou para a mão de Draco. Viu que ela estava dada à Hermione. Draco rapidamente percebeu o olhar e tirou sua mão da garota.

- Granger... Tudo bem? Cansou do pobretão e veio procurar alguém melhor?

- Nem vou me dignar a responder... – ela falou revirando os olhos.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa por aqui, Mione? – disse o ruivo acabando de chegar.

- Não, Ron. Vamos embora. Tchau... – Hermione lançou um último olhar para Draco que respondeu apenas com o olhar. Rony passou os braços pela cintura da garota e partiram.

- Você e a Granger?

- Chega de provocações. Vamos embora. – Draco saiu bravo.

- Ei, calma! O que houve? Sou seu amigo!

- Não sei, Blaise. Algo... Alguma coisa mudou... Não consigo olhar para Hermione e ver a sangue-ruim que via antigamente.

- Hermione?

- Sim...

- Não é por nada não cara, mas acho que está se apaixonando.

- Apaixonado? Eu? Pela Hermione?

- Sim... Desde quando ela deixou de ser a Granger?

Sem responder, saiu para pagar. Foi seguido por seu amigo. Assim que chegaram à mansão, Draco dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Tomou um longo banho e deitou na cama demorando para pegar no sono.

Não muito longe dali, Hermione deitava-se no peito de Rony. Que Draco era aquele que se mostrou para ela? Seguindo as batidas no peito de seu amigo, dormiu rapidamente.

Longe dali um casal conversava. Um casal unido pela vingança e por um amor doentio. O plano não estava dando nada certo e ela precisava de alguma coisa. Uma carta na manga. Esta carta chegaria em pouco tempo. Chegaria em forma de um pergaminho.

Aquele pergaminho mudaria a vida de muita gente. E Krum se arrependeria amargamente por um dia ter confiado e se aliado à Natasha Ivanovich.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Qual é a sua, afinal?

Na hora do almoço Simas chegou e resolveram preparar um almoço. Quando se sentaram para comer puderam conversar sobre outro assunto que não envolvesse quantidade de tempero ou tempo de preparo.

- Gostei da sua casa. Da outra vez não tive tempo de conhecer. – Ela riu do comentário e falou:

- Obrigada. Conseguiu descansar?

- Sim. E vocês ficaram até tarde por lá?

- Fomos embora mais ou menos uma hora depois de você. Se chegasse um pouco mais cedo encontraria com Ron aqui. Parece que ele teve uma emergência no Ministério.

- Ele dormiu aqui?

- Sim. Às vezes ele dorme aqui.

- No quarto de hóspedes?

- Essa noite não. Dormiu na minha cama.

- Como? – Ele perguntou parando com o garfo no ar. Hermione não acreditava que estava tendo a mesma conversa em menos de um dia.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Vocês... vocês...bem...

- Claro que não! Que ideia.

- Olha, Mione, sei que não namoramos e tal,... Mas não fico a vontade de saber que ainda dorme com Rony.

- Simas, nós estávamos cansados. Não estava a fim de arrumar o quarto de hóspedes...

- Certo. Mione?

- Sim?

- Ainda gosta dele?

- Apenas como amigo.

- Acha que temos alguma chance? – Simas levantou-se e pegou na mão de Hermione.

- Não sei... Nunca agi como daquela vez... Ainda vejo você como amigo... – Ele puxou Hermione pelas mãos fazendo com que ela ficasse em pé. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro estava de rasteirinha. Simas parecia bem mais alto assim _Se bem que Draco é mais alto... Que pensamento é esse, Hermione Granger?_

- Eu sei... Desde que nos vimos e principalmente depois daquela noite não consegui parar de pensar em você, garota. – Ele aproximou-se dela falando de forma que seus lábios apenas roçassem. – Meu corpo estremece quando penso em você – começou e beijar levemente os lábios de Hermione, seu pescoço, sua orelha... Ali parou e sussurrou: - Você me deixa assim... Bobo.

- Simas... é melhor terminamos de almoçar...

- Tem certeza?

- Não,... – ela começou a beijar o pescoço do dele. Suas mãos passaram pelas costas dele. Afastou-se um pouco e começou a desabotoar a blusa de Simas. O peito definido com poucos pelos ansiavam por um beijo. Ele a conduziu até a sala. Hermione continuou de onde parou. Terminou de tirar a camisa. Agora poderia ver melhor o corpo. Da última vez estava escuro. Sim, ele causava sensações boas nela. Começou a beijar o peito nu do rapaz. Sua língua concentrou nos mamilos dele. Enquanto ele apenas tentava chamar por ela. Ela queria comandar dessa vez. Enquanto beijava o corpo dele, começou a abrir o cinto. Já era possível ver o quão excitado ele estava. Desceu as calças e a cueca. Delicadamente ela o empurrou e entendendo a deixa ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Você me deixa maluco, garota.

- Ainda não viu nada- disse Hermione de forma sedutora próxima à orelha de Simas causando-lhe arrepio. Ela desceu o beijo. Alternava beijo e língua. Ele apenas gemia entregue às carícias. Ela então começou a circundar com a língua toda virilha do rapaz enquanto sua mão massageava o membro já duro. Ela deu uma pequena lambida na ponta e sentiu o corpo dele retesar-se e começou a chupá-lo. Sua boca engolia o pau dele e depois se afastava um pouco. Ele agarrava-se aos cabelos da garota, depois agarrava o sofá. Gemendo e dizendo o nome dela.

Simas afastou a boca de Hermione e a movimentou de forma que ela entendesse que era para ficar de pé. Sem retirar o vestido, ele puxou a calcinha para baixo. Abriu as pernas dela e começou a tocá-la. Ela estremeceu ao toque dele. Não poderia ficar em pé por muito tempo. Sentou-se em cima dele. Ele ainda a tocava inserindo mais dois dedos à vagina já molhada de excitação.

- Simas...

- Mione... Você é uma delícia. – Ela pegou o pau dele e colocou dentro dela. Apoiada nos joelhos, começou a se movimentar em cima dele. Pequenos movimentos circulares. Ela descia e subia... Descia e subia num movimento ritmado.

Juntos, gozaram. Ela deitou com a cabeça no ombro dele. Ainda sentia aquele membro dentro si.

- Você é uma delícia, garota...

- Obrigada. Você também dá para o gasto. – Ele percebeu a brincadeira e riu.

- Mione... Dê-me uma chance... Vamos namorar?

- Simas... – Ela começou a se levantar, mas foi impedida por ele – Não sei... Não estou preparada... E sei lá... Curto o que temos, mas não é tanto assim para começarmos um namoro.

- Não quer nem tentar?

- Por enquanto, não. Entende?

- Entendo... Falta alguma coisa, né? – Dessa vez ele a empurrou delicadamente e ela saiu de cima.

- Desculpe...

- Não há razão para desculpar-se. Está sendo sincera. Prefiro assim. – Deu um beijo na testa da garota. – Não sei você, mas estou com mais fome ainda!

- Digo o mesmo! Só vou jogar uma água no rosto.

- Ok. - Ele vestiu apenas a calça.

A campainha tocou e do banheiro Hermione gritou:

- Atenda, por favor. Deve ser o Harry!

Simas obedeceu e ao atender a porta apenas disse:

- Malfoy?

- Blaise, precisamos conversar.

- Só deixa eu acordar, Draco.

- Tenho certeza que depois que eu contar o que tenho para contar você irá acordar. Estou na sala de jantar.

Blaise levantou rapidamente. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e jogou água no rosto. Chegou à sala e a mesa estava posta com o café.

- Bom,... Então qual o assunto?

- Vou te contar uma coisa. Até agora apenas o ministro sabe. Vou te contar algo que não poderá sair desta sala.

- Claro, cara.

- Vou te contar o que aconteceu após a guerra e como consegui o perdão do Ministério inglês.

- Sério?

- Sim... Vamos lá então... É uma longa história.

Depois de quase duas horas de relato, respondendo perguntas, negando alguns fatos ambos calaram-se.

- E para finalizar... Acho que estougostandodaGranger.

- Como?

- Acho que estou gostando da Granger. Sei lá... Nunca senti nada parecido... Acordo pensando nela, durmo pensando nela... Nos meus sonhos ela está presente. Não consigo suportar a ideia dela com outra pessoa.

- Caralho! Realmente você tirou meu sono. A sangue ruim?

- Não a chame assim... Só pensava estas coisas porque só sabia pensar aquilo que meu pai queria que eu pensasse. Você ainda acredita na extinção do mundo trouxa?

- Nunca parei para pensar nisso. Só acho que o nosso mundo fica ameaçado se eles tomarem conhecimento... Muitas bruxas foram mortas séculos atrás.

- O mundo mudou, Blaise.

- Apenas para alguns, Draco. No entanto, se gosta da sang... Da Granger vá atrás dela.

- Ela está com outro.

- Nunca vi um Malfoy desistir tão rápido de seus objetivos.

- Nisso você está certo! Vamos marcar um jantar esta semana?

- Não posso! Precisarei viajar!

- Certo. Mande uma coruja quando voltar, ok? Preciso ir!

Draco saiu de casa e facilmente conseguiu o endereço da Granger. Tomou coragem. Respirou e inspirou várias vezes. Colocou a mão para trás escondendo um buquê de flores. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tocou a campainha.

Não pôde conter a surpresa quando viu Finnigan parado à porta. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas usava calças e o cinto ainda estava aberto quando disse:

- Malfoy?

Hermione não sabia quem estava na porta, ainda pensando que se tratava de Harry veio correndo ajeitando o cabelo:

- Oi, Harry... Você... Draco?

- Parece que atrapalho.

- Não, não... Só não esperava você aqui. Como soube onde eu moro?

- Da mesma maneira que me achou. – Simas ainda parado à porta não gostando nada daquela visita. Draco ainda com um de seus braços para trás. Hermione vermelha tentando contornar a situação.

- Ah... Acho que já se conhecem, né? - _pergunta idiota!, Hermione._

- Sim. – Eles responderam seco ainda se encarando.

- Ah claro... Bom íamos almoçar... Quer nos fazer companhia? – Simas olhou bravo para Hermione. Draco sorriu vitorioso vendo a cara de indignação do outro.

- Quero sim... – Ao entrar a porta foi fechada e Draco dirigiu-se à Hermione entregando o buquê. – São para você. – Nunca havia feito isso antes. – Não sabia que flor gostava então peguei vários tipos... – Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e a satisfação em receber um buquê tão lindo quanto aquele. Diversas flores de diversas cores.

- Nossa... São lindas, Draco. Obrigada, vou só pegar um vaso. Fique a vontade. Também precisamos de mais um prato e vinho! - _Isso, Hermione, um vinho para relaxar. _

Draco foi em direção à sala. O sofá desarrumado, alguma almofadas no chão. _Irlandês filho da puta_.

- Temos o suficiente aqui. De comida...

- Acho que isso é seu – disse Draco estendendo a camisa jogada no chão para Simas.

- Não sabia que era tão amigo de Hermione a ponto de visitá-la sem aviso. – Disse Simas puxando a camisa das mãos do loiro. Hermione estava na cozinha e não escutava o embate que acontecia na sala. Ela estava ocupada demais pensando no por que de Draco aparecer lá do nada. Especialmente de encontrá-los naquela situação. Abriu a garrafa de vinho com a varinha e encheu três taças. Antes de servir os visitantes, deu um grande gole e encheu novamente a sua taça.

- Não sou tão amigo dela assim. Mas minha intenção é que fiquemos.

- E toda aquela história de sangue-ruim?

- O passado fica no passado.

- Frase estranha para um Malfoy.

- E você o quê faz aqui tão a vontade?

- Quer mesmo saber? Precisa que eu explique em detalhes? – Simas percebeu a fúria e sabia que tinha atingido Draco. Não entendia a mudança súbita do ex-colega de Escola, mas sabia muito bem a intenção de um homem ao levar flores a uma mulher. – Apenas vim almoçar com minha namorada.

- Namorada? Vocês estão namorando?

- Sim.

- Não foi o que ela me disse ontem. – Sorriu sarcástico. Ponto para Draco Malfoy.

- O-ontem?

- Sim. Depois que foi embora ficamos um bom tempo conversando. Venha, Hermione, estava falando para Simas sobre nossa conversa de ontem.

- Ah sim... Conversamos depois que você foi embora - _Ele falou sobre isso de propósito... Afinal, qual é a dele?_ - Todos sumiram e acabamos sentando e trocando algumas ideias.

- Certo, Hermione. Que tal almoçarmos? – Ele pegou a mão da garota e enlaçou pela cintura. Draco viu com raiva como o corpo dele entrava em contato com corpo de Hermione. Ele seguiu logo atrás, mas não pôde ouvir as palavras sussurradas no ouvido de Hermione. Palavras que a fizeram rir. Ela virou-se pedindo com os lábios próximos ao dele: _Para... Nem comece com estas coisas... Não estamos sozinhos._ Draco fechou os punhos e respirou fundo. Será que um dia ele poderia tocá-la daquela forma?

Simas sentou-se e Draco viu uma brecha... Adiantou-se para a cadeira de Hermione e puxou para que ela senta-se.

- Obrigada, Draco.

Mais um ponto para Draco... Mas para ele isso não era nada frente ao que Simas já havia conquistado da garota.

O almoço transcorreu tenso. Hermione tentava puxar conversa, mas estas sempre acabam em alfinetadas entre os dois. Depois do almoço parecia que um só ia embora se o outro fosse. Draco teve então uma ideia... Uma jogada que talvez desse certo.

- Bom... O almoço estava delicioso, mas preciso ir.

- Sério?- perguntou Hermione.

- Puxa, que pena, Malfoy! – Draco rapidamente entendeu o sarcasmo do outro.

- Bom, Hermione, escrevo uma coruja para você. Que tal almoçarmos esta semana? Se você já não tiver nada marcado com ninguém, claro.

- Não, não tenho.

- Achei que almoçaria com ele. – apontou para Finnigan.

- Ainda estou aqui, Malfoy.

- Bom, Draco... Escreva então. Simas trabalha na França...

- Até mais, Hermione. – Despediu-se com um beijo em seu rosto. Ainda sentia o cheiro dele no corpo dela. - _filho da puta..._

Saiu sem se despedir do outro. Ao fechar a porta Simas virou-se para Hermione:

- Mas que merda aconteceu aqui?

- Sei lá! Nunca imaginei Draco aparecendo aqui!

- Draco? Não é mais Malfoy?

- Não...

- Desde quando?

- Desde o momento que ele mostrou ser outra pessoa. Ele veio desculpar-se comigo...

- Por que não contou que ficou conversando com ele?

- Tínhamos coisa mais importante para fazer.

- Rony e Harry sabem disso?

- Sabem de algumas coisas...

- Não acredito! Depois desse tempo todo um Malfoy vai se interessar por uma nascida trouxa.

- Simas... – Hermione aproximou-se dele vendo o quão nervoso estava - ... Ele não está interessado em mim.

- E as flores? – ele olhou para mulher à sua frente. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela. Além de conquistá-la ainda teria um desafiante por perto. E bem mais perto que ele. Percebeu que Hermione titubeou. – Já entendi, Hermione. Melhor eu ir embora.

- Não, Simas! Espera! Vamos conversar...

- Conversar o quê? Vai negar que ele está interessado em você?

- Ele me disse ontem que nunca se apaixonou.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez, garota. Só espero que seja sincera comigo. Estou gostando de você.

- Claro, Simas. Tudo isso ainda é confuso para mim. Só acho que Draco merece uma segunda chance.

- Estou indo.

- Não vá...

- Preciso voltar à França. Escrevo para você, ok?

- Não fique chateado comigo... Eu não esperava... Sério.

- Acredito em você, mas também não precisava convidá-lo para almoçar. Não precisa desculpar-se... Não sou seu namorado. Você deixou isso bem claro e Malfoy também.

- Simas... Não quero que saia assim...

- Melhor eu ir, Mione. Escrevo para você.

Ele deu um breve beijo nela. E aparatou assim que chegou à rua.

- Droga – murmurou Hermione. Viu a cara de decepção de Simas assim que ele saiu. Voltou para sua casa e foi fechar a porta quando foi impedida. Abriu rapidamente, perguntando:

- Simas?

- Não... Malfoy.

- Desculpe. Pode entrar. Achei que tivesse ido embora.

- Eu fui, mas percebi que esqueci minha carteira.

- Sua carteira?

- Sim... Deve estar lá no sofá. Seu namoradinho já foi?

- Sim. E você sabe que não namoramos.

- Não é o que ele pensa.

- Conversei com ele sobre isso... – Malfoy se aproximou dela, mas sentia cheiro de homem, queria se controlar, mas não conseguia.

- Então é apenas um cara para transar de vez em quando?

- Sem comentários, Draco. Se veio aqui para me ofender, por favor, vá embora.

- Não mandou o irlandês embora, né? - _Melhor você parar, Malfoy... Não eu não consigo. _Aproximou-se dela. A cada passo que dava ela dava um passo para trás. Seus olhos pediam que parasse. Ele lia isso, mas não conseguia. Sempre ele teve tudo que queria. Sempre teve a mulher que queria. E agora estava ali, uma bruxa nascida trouxa que mexia com seu coração. E essa bruxa exalava o cheiro de outro. Ele não conseguia parar. – Aposto como implorou para ele ficar. Aposto como implorou para ele te comer. – Ele não continuou. Hermione afastou-se correndo até o vaso com as flores que havia ganhado. Sem pensar ela atirou o vaso na parede.

- SAIA DAQUI! Não acredito que te defendi! Você não muda mesmo! - O barulho de vidro estilhaçado, as flores que havia escolhido com tanto cuidado fez com que despertasse de seu ataque. Hermione caia no chão chorando, pedindo em voz baixa que ele saísse de lá.

- Desculpe... Eu...

- Cansei de te desculpar, Malfoy. – Ele se ajoelhou perto dela. Que dor era aquela que sentia no coração? Nunca se importou de ver uma mulher chorar.

- Desculpe... Eu estou tentando... Às vezes as palavras saem e eu tento... Juro que tento, mas não consigo. Toda a minha educação foi baseada em ofensas, xingamentos, ironias,... – Ele tocou a bochecha da garota. Sentia as lágrimas quentes morrerem em seus dedos. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou os de Draco.

- Não sei por que te perdoo. Não sei o que se passa que não consigo ficar sem saber que estamos bem. Que somos amigos. Seus olhos mostram sinceridade, arrependimento,...

- Juro que vou melhorar. Você é a única pessoa que me perdoou depois de tudo o que fiz. Não falo daqueles que me apoiaram. Falo daqueles que machuquei.

- O que fizeram para você ser tão frio, Draco?

- Nasci um Malfoy. – Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a. Colocou-a no sofá e foi arrumar as flores. – Quer que eu as jogue fora?

- Não...

Depois de arrumar o vaso e recolocar as flores dentro dele. Sentou-se junto a ela.

- Eu já venho. Preciso tomar um banho. Fique à vontade.

Após alguns minutos ela apareceu. Ele agora podia senti-la sem o cheiro de ninguém mais. Aquele era o cheiro dela. Era o cheiro que o hipnotizava.

- Venha. Sente-se aqui comigo, Hermione.

Ela aos poucos foi descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Draco percebeu quando ela adormeceu. Saiu debaixo dela e organizou o quarto. Pegou-a e a colocou na cama. Foi para a cozinha e preparou um jantar. Deixou tudo pronto para que ela jantasse assim que acordasse. Conjurou um pergaminho e escreveu algumas palavras.

Foi embora xingando a si mesmo e com a certeza que não merecia uma mulher como Hermione Granger.

Escrevam o que estão achando, por favor? O que acham que Natasha está aprontando?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Draco Malfoy apaixonado?

Capítulo com referências de Chico Buarque. Não é song fic, mas para Chico sempre há exceções.

Quase uma hora após a partida de Draco, Hermione acordou estranhando onde estava. No quarto. Dormiu? Na sala. Onde? No colo de Draco Malfoy. Toda a confusão passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Foi à sala e encontrou sobre a mesa um pergaminho com a letra que logo reconheceu.

_Hermione, _

_Como posso me desculpar pelo meu comportamento? _

_Lembro-me de suas palavras, mas para mim elas não são suficientes. Não por você, mas por mim. _

_Como te disse existem sentimentos, palavras, ações que muitas vezes não consigo controlar. _

_Ainda sou um Malfoy. Quero mudar. Não conseguirei sozinho. _

_Sempre tive tudo que quis. Você é diferente. Além de linda é inteligente. E então eu digo "sim, vai e diz. Diz assim que eu chorei, que eu morri de arrependimento. Que o meu desalento já não tem mais fim. Vai e diz._

_Diz assim como sou infeliz, no meu descaminho. Diz que estou sozinho e sem saber de mim. Diz que eu estive por pouco. Sim, vai e diz. Diz assim que eu rodei, que eu bebi, que eu caí, que eu não sei, que eu só sei que cansei, enfim_

_dos meus desencontros. Corre e diz a ela que eu entrego os pontos"¹. É isso, Hermione. Draco Malfoy entrega-se à uma bruxa de sangue trouxa. Espero que possa realmente me perdoar._

_Com carinho,_

_Draco, simplesmente Draco_

_P.S.: Seu jantar está pronto. Espero que goste. _

Hermione não entendia os acontecimentos recentes. Afinal, quem é você, Draco Malfoy?

Hermione não sabia o que pensar... Guardou o pergaminho em sua bolsa. Precisava de uma outra opinião: Ginevra Weasley.

O dia passou voando. O jantar estava delicioso. Dormiu sem conseguir pensar em mais nada. Decidiu não responder o pergaminho de Draco. Nada teria a dizer. Estava confusa. De repente tinha um romance carnal com Simas Finnigan, Draco Malfoy arrependido, Ronald Weasley um amigo fiel.

A semana passou e não entrou em contato com ninguém. Gina dizia para aproveitar Simas e Draco, para depois decidir. Harry e Rony a procuravam preocupados com o processo e cautelosos com a proximidade de Draco Malfoy.

Em sua casa, Draco entregou-se ao trabalho. Conferia suas corujas ansioso por uma resposta de Hermione. Nada. Os dias se passavam. Nada. Pensou em fazer um jantar romântico, descobrir suas flores preferidas, saber o prato preferido, decorar cada milímetro de seu corpo, qual chocolate ela comia, preferia vinho branco ou tinto, saber o sabor de seus lábios.

Socou a mesa. Draco Malfoy merecia Hermione Granger? Por quê?

Ele havia mudado. Pegou um pergaminho. Iria escrever. O quê? Nada... O silêncio foi a melhor resposta de Draco. Sentou na janela de seu quarto e observou a lua que se escondia em uma nuvem cinza.

_Ninguém vai chegar do mar_

_Nem vai me levar daqui_

_Nem vai calar minha viola_

_Que desconsola, chora notas_

_Pra ninguém ouvir_

_Minha voz ficou na espreita, na espera_

_Quem dera abrir meu peito_

_Cantar feliz_

_Preparei para você uma lua cheia_

_E você não veio_

_E você não quis_

_Meu violão ficou tão triste, pudera_

_Quisera abrir janelas_

_Fazer serão_

_Mas você me navegou_

_Mares tão diversos_

_E eu fiquei sem versos_

_E eu fiquei em vão_

No final da semana Hermione recebeu um pergaminho. Não era de Draco.

_Mione,_

_Desculpe o meu comportamento da última vez que nos encontramos. Não tenho direito de cobrar-lhe nada. Ficamos poucas vezes e nem moro na Inglaterra. Só espero que seja sincera comigo. Na próxima semana poderei ir te visitar. Caso queira encontrar-se comigo, diga. _

_Estou gostando de você. A única coisa que peço é sinceridade._

_Simas._

Hermione decidida pegou um pergaminho. Chega de enrolar. Ela não era assim. Com uma grafia delicada pôs-se a escrever.

_Draco,_

_Posso ir à sua casa amanhã? Escreva dizendo o melhor horário. Já sabe que tem meu perdão e obrigada pelas belas palavras. _

_Hermione._

Ela decidiu ver qual era a do Malfoy. Respondeu para Simas que entendia a situação dele, mas que, para ela, Draco era apenas um amigo. Uma pessoa que cometeu erros no passado e agora tentava corrigi-los. E também pediu que ele avisasse assim que estivesse no país e poderiam sair para jantar.

A resposta de Draco chegou rapidamente. Informava apenas um horário convidando-a para almoçar. Hermione estava deitada em seu sofá, pegou um livro para ler, porém nem passou da segunda página quando o famoso barulho de aparatação foi-se ouvido em seu aposento.

- Harry! Ron! Que ótima surpresa!

- Temos ótimas novidades! – disse Harry. E Ron completou:

- Krum será julgado na Inglaterra!

- Sério? Como conseguiram isso?

- Na audiência, os bruxos ficaram muito preocupados com toda este mal entendido. Acham que se Krum não tem nada a esconder não tem por que ficar enrolando. Ele será obrigado a se apresentar no Ministério daqui um mês, Mione.

- Um mês, Harry? Não é muito tempo?

- Essas coisas são assim, Gatinha. Demoram mesmo... E me diga uma coisa. Qual é a do Malfoy?

- Realmente, Mione, não estou entendo... Nem conversamos direito sobre isso.

E assim a garota falou tudo nos mínimos detalhes sobre o ocorrido.

- Na boa, Hermione, devia investir no Simas. Nem me adianta olhar com essa cara, Ron!

- Só é difícil... Estranho, na verdade, pensar em você com outro homem, Gatinha.

- Entendo... Mas, meninos, eu não sinto aquela paixão, aquele fogo quando estou com Simas. Sabe aquela eletricidade?

- E vai dizer que sente isso com o Malfoy? – perguntou incrédulo Harry. Durante um tempo não houve resposta e os dois ficaram um pouco preocupados com aquele silêncio. – Não acredito, Mione! Como?

- Eu não disse nada, Harry!

- Exatamente por isso! – exclamou Rony!

- Sei lá, gente! Tudo ainda está confuso! Vou deixar rolar.

- Hermione! Você vai ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo?

- Claro que não, Ronald! Que pergunta!

- Sei lá...

- Você forçou mesmo, cara...

- Bom... Fiquei feliz pelas notícias. Mas, precisam ir... Estou com muito sono!

- Amanhã é sábado! Ei, não quer almoçar comigo e com a Gina?

- Almoçarei com Draco.

- Draco, Mione? Draco! Vai entender...

- Nem comece, Ron.

- Não vou começar... Posso passar aqui domingo?

- Claro.

- Não entendi nada do seu plano Natasha.

- Por isso você não passa de um jogador!

- Ei! Cuidado com a ofensa. Sou jogador por opção. Saiba que eu fui escolhido...

- ... para participar do torneio tri-bruxo e blá, blá, blá. Já conheço esta história.

- Desculpe se não entendendo qual a razão do meu advogado não ter apresentado toda a defesa que era possível.

- Sou de uma família muito influente, sabe?

- Sei. E daí?

- Daí que lá você será inocentado. Temos que estar lá! Algumas coisas aconteceram e mudaram todos nossos planos!

- Acho que isso não vai acabar bem...

- Por isso que não te conto todos os detalhes. Você é muito pessimista. E também porque preciso em você o elemento surpresa... Essa é a chave.

- Certo...

- Tenho bons contatos lá... Algumas pessoas estão me devendo favores. Acredite em mim, você será inocentado.

- E o plano de ter quem eu quero de volta?

- Em andamento. Você verá. Agora preciso ficar sozinha.

_Tudo está pronto. Ninguém espera por este ataque. Hogsmead e a vila trouxa Kingstown. Temos grandes aliados. Dessa vez nada estará em nosso caminho. Local marcado, no dia combinado e na hora exata. J.B_

_No dia seguinte..._

- PORCARIA! Onde está o peixe?

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor está muito nervoso, senhor. Cody já está cuidando de tudo, senhor.

- Não estou nervoso, Cody!

- Está sim, senhor. Cody sabe que meu senhor está nervoso. O senhor, meu senhor, está nervoso por causa da visita da senhorita Granger, meu senhor?

- Deixa de falar besteira! Vá AGORA para a cozinha! – Assim que o elfo dirigiu-se à cozinha, Draco subiu as escadas correndo e entrou afobado em seu quarto. Olhou-se no espelho e disse de si para si: - _Draco, é só a Hermione. Antiga Granger. Onde já se viu ficar assim por causa de uma mulher? Respire e relaxe._

Após alguns instantes, Hermione chega à porta e respira fundo antes de tocar a campainha. Quanto tempo fazia que não ficava assim para um encontro? _Desde Rony... _

- Olá, Draco.

- Oi. Hermione. É... Entre, por favor.

- Claro... Sua casa é linda.

- Obrigado. Depois vou te mostrar a biblioteca.

- Sério? Vou adorar!

- Sim, mas só depois. Senão, você é bem capaz de me trocar por um livro embolorado!

- Engraçadinho...

Ele foi até a sala e ela o acompanhou observando tudo quanto podia. Nada ali parecia com o Draco Malfoy que ela imaginava. Não havia ostentação, apesar da notável riqueza no ambiente.

A conversa entre eles começou de maneira formal. Aos poucos ambos foram relaxando e ficaram a falar bobeiras, contar coisas de infância e adolescência. Lembrar de Hogwarts, da guerra,... Sentaram-se à mesa para almoçar e a conversa continuava no mesmo ritmo.

- Então, Hermione, tem visto o Finnigan?

- Apenas conversamos por corujas.

- Está pensando em namorar com ele?

- Não, Draco. – ela respondeu nervosa.

- Você está bem? – estranhando a reação dela, fez a pergunta.

- Sei lá! – Ela levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. – Ainda é estranho tudo isso que estamos passando! Suas palavras... Seus gestos... – Ela andava em círculos.

- Para mim também é difícil – ele interrompeu a andança postando-se à frente dela. – Olhe para mim. Não sei o que estou sentindo, não sei decifrar nada disso... Só sei que não consigo pensar em você de outra maneira.

- Que maneira?

- Não consigo pensar em você longe de mim – Antes que Hermione pudesse responder ele passou agilmente os braços em torno da cintura dela puxando-a para perto de si. Seus lábios aproximaram-se dos lábios de Hermione. O aroma do vinho desprendia-se daquela boca. – Não consigo pensar que outro homem possa aproximar-se tanto de você como eu agora... Aproximar-se mais como eu dentro de alguns segundos. – Olhou para os lábios de Hermione e novamente para os olhos castanhos da mulher à sua frente. Fechou os olhos e a beijou.

Desalento (Chico Buarque e Vinicius de Moraes)

Lua Cheia (Chico Buarque e Toquinho)

São as músicas desse capítulo


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Novidades

Draco não havia pensado em suas ações. Apenas fez o que sentia.

Hermione, ao sentir os lábios de Draco encostarem-se aos seus, pensou em empurrar e lançar uma azaração. Porém, algo aconteceu. Um calor, um estremecimento, um frio na barriga. Sem chão, sem razão. Em apenas alguns segundos, Hermione Jane Granger perdeu toda a sua racionalidade. Deixou-se levar.

Draco nunca havia experimentado nada igual. Sempre gostou de beijar, mas beijar alguém que gostava era outra história. Os lábios de Hermione eram macios, mais macios do que podia um dia imaginar. Possuíam um gosto que a nada se igualava. Queria mais. Aprofundou o beijo e percorreu as mãos pelas costas. Aproximou ainda mais Hermione de seu corpo.

Hermione sentiu as mãos de Draco percorrendo suas costas. Parecia que ele marcava uma tatuagem com aquele toque. Sentia que seu corpo já não responderia a nenhuma ordem de seu astuto cérebro.

- Draco... Espera – Olhou para Draco que por alguns instantes manteve os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

- Diga, Hermione... – os olhos dele abriram-se e buscaram os dela. Suas bocas estavam separadas, porém seus corpos ainda estavam próximos. Os braços de Draco ainda envolviam o corpo da garota.

- Por que fez isso?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você retribuiu.

Hermione afastou os braços dele de seu corpo. Um vazio invadiu seu corpo. Ela fingiu não sentir.

- Não posso dar conta disso agora! Por que me beijou?

- Eu quis, ok? Senti vontade! Sinto coisas que nunca senti quando estou com você – aproximou-se dela – Não é possível que não sinta nada!

- O que você quer afinal, Draco?

- Uma chance.

- Chance? Já estou dando uma chance. Estou tornando-me sua amiga.

- Sabe que não desse tipo de chance que estou falando. Você realmente não sente nada quando me aproximo de você? – chegou mais perto dela. Os lábios de ambos estavam próximos – Quero que me responda. Responda olhando nos meus olhos. Você não sente nada? – A cada palavra Draco roçava os lábios em Hermione.

Claro que a garota pensou em responder NÃO. NÃO SINTO NADA. Mas como? Como responder que não sentia nada se seu sangue parecia ferver apenas ao sentir a proximidade de Draco? Como se ao sentir aquele beijo seus pelos se arrepiaram? Como não sentir nada diante daqueles olhos azuis que a hipnotizavam? Impossível mentir. As palavras saíram...

- Sinto... É claro que sinto.

- Então... Dê-me uma chance, Hermione. Peço apenas uma chance e você verá que posso te fazer a mulher mais feliz deste mundo. Quero uma chance para ficarmos juntos. – Ele a afastou um pouco segurando seus braços. Ela soltou-se delicadamente e começou a andar pela sala em um gesto característico de dúvida e nervosismo.

- Juntos? Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger?

- Eu mudei,... Ainda não posso te contar muita coisa, mas o meu nome está limpo no Ministério.

- Acredito. Só não entendo a razão.

- Um dia saberá. Contarei tudo a você!

- Sabe que meus amigos não irão aceitar isso numa boa?

- Imagino...

- Não quero mais saber de provocações.

- Vou me empenhar o máximo para que isso não aconteça. – ele dizia enquanto os olhos seguiam cada movimento que a morena dava.

- Draco... Não sei o que sinto por você. Não estou apaixonada... – Ele desviou os olhos dela pela primeira vez, de alguma forma aquilo o machucou – Só que também sinto algo que não consigo explicar quando estou com você. – Dessa vez foi ela quem se aproximou. Tocou de leve o queixo do rapaz e fez com que ele a olhasse. – Não quero te magoar.

- Quero apenas tentar. Nunca me apaixonei, nunca senti isto em meu peito. Meu coração bate descompassado apenas ao pensar em você. Meu corpo anseia pelo seu. Apenas uma tentativa. Você nem gosta do Finnigan. Aliás, se ficar comigo terá que terminar com ele.

- Eu sei disso. Nem precisava ter dito – ela deu um sorriso ao olhar cada detalhe dos olhos de Draco – Você tem lindos olhos. – Ela passou as mãos pelos lisos cabelos dele que fechou os olhos com aquele toque – Não me sinto assim há muito tempo. Quero tentar. Aceito ficarmos juntos. – Ele abriu os olhos e um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Está falando sério?

Só que Hermione não respondeu. Levou sua mão direita de encontro à nuca de Draco. Entrelaçou sua outra mão a mão de Draco e o beijou. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela enquanto seu peito explodia de felicidade. Sentia um aperto gostoso em seu coração. Um aperto que só sentimos quando beijamos a pessoa que gostamos.

Logo as mãos que estavam dadas, soltaram-se. As mãos de Hermione percorriam as costas de Draco. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas e pela lateral do corpo da garota. Porém, queria sentir a pele dela. Devagar desceu a mão pela barriga dela e depois tornou subir por dentro da blusa. Seus dedos perceberam que ela se arrepiou com o toque, mas não se afastou.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir a mão de Draco em sua pele. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, puxou a camisa que estava presa na calça e tocou as costas dele. Arranhou-o levemente e ele estremeceu. Os lábios não se separavam, as línguas invadiam uma a boca de outra. O beijo de Simas era ótimo, mas aquilo era indescritível. Draco começou a andar com Hermione até que foram obrigados a parar, pois ela chocou-se contra a parede.

- Desculpe – sussurrou Draco.

- Quieto... – ela retomou os beijos, mas não na boca. Passou a língua pelo pescoço dele chegando até a orelha. Draco fazia força para pensar. Claro que não era a primeira garota que o beijava, mas Hermione conseguia ir além de tudo o que ele já sentira. Hermione fazia com que ele sentisse novas sensações. Tudo isso passava pela cabeça dele enquanto ele perdia-se naquelas sensações quando de repente:

- Espera...

- Não gostou do meu toque?

- Não é isso... Hermione, vamos com calma. – Nem ele sabia como conseguiu juntar forçar para fazê-la parar. Suspirou e afastou-se dela.

- Você está certo... Vem aqui – Ela o abraçou. Ele nunca havia sido abraçado daquela forma. – Nunca pensei que um homem pudesse realmente interromper um toque... Um toque...

- Eu também nunca achei que fosse possível... Só que algo faz com que eu aja diferente com você, entende?

- Sim... É melhor eu ir... Já está ficando tarde.

- Não tão tarde assim, Hermione... Fica mais um pouco... Podemos sair para tomar um sorvete, que tal?

- Sorvete?

- Sim. Tenho certeza que se ficarmos aqui você não irá embora para casa hoje.

- Engraçadinho – ela ficou vermelha com o comentário. Isso não passou despercebido por Draco. Ele achou uma graça a reação dela e disse num impulso:

- Por isso me apaixonei por você.

- Como?

- É... Isso mesmo... Apaixonado. Essa é uma das razões... Em um momento me beija de uma forma enlouquecedora e no outro fica vermelha. Você é uma graça! – Draco dá um beijo estalado no rosto de Hermione. - Vamos?

- Nunca imaginei que existiria um Draco Malfoy apaixonado...

- Nem eu.

Ela pegou a bolsa e o casaco. Juntos aparataram em Hogsmead.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas do povoado, Hermione lembrou-se de Simas. Precisava escrever para ele o quanto antes. Melhor avisar logo. Draco notou que Hermione calara-se e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Só pensando em tudo que está acontecendo entre a gente.

- Relaxa, ok? Não quero te ver assim em dúvida.

- Não é dúvida.

- Então sorria. – Ele parou.

- Como?

- Sorria. Se não sorrir, serei obrigado a fazer cócegas em você.

- Não! Você não faria isso aqui!

- Não duvide! – e se aproximou dela levando sua mão de encontro à barriga dela que se contraiu com o toque. – Encontrei um ponto fraco? – sorriu de forma irônica.

- Só se você me alcançar! – e saiu em disparada. Draco levou alguns segundos para perceber que ela não pararia até que ele a alcançasse.

Apesar dos segundos de vantagem ele era mais alto e mais rápido. Logo estava em seu encalço. Esticou as mãos para pega-la, mas...

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Hermione viu um feitiço passar ao seu lado e virou-se vendo Draco ser lançado ao longe. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais e antes que pudesse ir até Draco, Ron a segurou e ela viu Harry parar diante dos dois.

- Gatinha, você está bem?

- Hermione, o que aconteceu? Perdeu sua varinha? Por que estava fugindo do Malfoy?

- Porque estávamos brincando! Vocês piraram? – ela soltou-se da mão de Rony e andou apressadamente na direção que Draco havia caído. Os dois em seu encalço.

- Brincando, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim! – ela não parava. – Não disse que ele mudou? Lançar um feitiço assim! No meio da rua! Podiam ter acertado uma criança! – Ela falava sem parar de andar e sem se importar com os olhares e os flashes que acompanhavam toda a cena. Ela encontrou Draco desacordado e sentiu um aperto no coração, pegou sua varinha e disse:

- Harry e Ron... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa para vocês. Estou ficando com o Draco.

- Você o quê?- perguntou Harry.

- Você ouviu muito bem.

- Não entendo, Hermione! – foi a vez de Ron. – Quer saber... Não posso lidar com isso agora. – Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele aparatou. Ela olhou para Harry que a encarava de maneira decepcionada.

- Harry... Não somos mais crianças...

- Eu sei, Mione, mas é complicado... Nem preciso falar sobre ele... Você sabe tudo de todas as coisas que ele fez não só para você para também para o mundo bruxo.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, só que acredito na mudança dele. Algo aconteceu, não sei muito sobre isso, mas ele mudou.

- Preciso ir... Gina está me esperando.

- Não vá, Harry...

- Conversamos outra hora. Tchau, Hermione.

Assim que ele saiu, a garota apontou a varinha para Draco e murmurou um feitiço. Ele levantou-se atordoado...

- Hermione?

- Está bem?

- Sim... só um pouco atordoado... – Levantou-se apoiando em Hermione. - Nem vi quem lançou o feitiço.

- Foi o Rony. Ele pensou que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa.

- É um louco! Onde ele está?

- Primeiro, acalme-se. Você acabou de ser estuporado. Vamos caminhar, pois todos estão olhando para nós. – Eles começaram a caminhar e aos poucos as pessoas foram dispersando e mudando de assunto. – Eu contei a eles sobre nós.

- E aí? – ele virou-se para ela sem parar de caminhar. Ele notou que ela estava com os olhos marejados, apesar de não escorrer nenhuma lágrima.

- Eles não aceitaram muito bem. No fundo eu já esperava por isso.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Não... Conversarei com eles com mais calma.

- Certo... Vamos tomar sorvete?

- Acho melhor não. Vou para casa.

- Espera... – Ele a puxou para uma rua sem saída e vazia. – Não vamos mudar nossos planos...

- Não estou muito bem com tudo isso, Draco.

- Sei... – riu de forma irônica e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não estou entendendo sua ironia.

- Vai desistir de mim. Nunca magoaria seus amigos.

- Não é nada disso. Só estou em uma situação delicada. Preciso apenas ficar

um pouco sozinha.

- Mesmo? – ele tocou no rosto de Hermione.

- Sim... Vou te acompanhar. Não é bom aparatar sozinho depois de ser estuporado.

- Ok... – Draco a cada momento sentia coisas novas com Hermione. Ser cuidado era uma delas. Nunca ninguém havia realmente se preocupado e cuidado dele.

Ao chegarem à casa de Draco despediram-se com um beijo e Hermione aparatou em seu apartamento. Ao abrir a porta viu que tinha alguém sentado em seu sofá.

- Oi, Ron...

- Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo nada!

- Só espere um minuto... Já venho. – Ela foi até o quarto, colocou uma roupa mais confortável, pegou um pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever:

_Simas,_

_Pediu sinceridade e é isso que terá. Melhor não me procurar por um tempo. Estou confusa com relação a nós e Draco. Não sei exatamente o que venho sentindo por ele... Nem sei se sinto algo, mas sei que não posso continuar com você como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Desculpe-me._

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione._

Ela voltou para sala. Sentou-se ao lado de Ron.

- Exlique-se, Mione.

- Não tenho que me explicar. Apenas comunicar.

- É difícil ouvir que você está saindo com Malfoy.

- Também é difícil para mim, mas simplesmente aconteceu.

- E o Simas?

- Gosto dele, mas nunca senti nada além...

- E se o Malfoy estiver mentindo?

- Ele não está.

- Você não tem como saber, gata.

- Nem você. Queria apenas que vocês tentassem.

- Não sei, Mi. Só com o tempo mesmo.

- Eu sei... Não vou forçar nada...

- Só não quero que sofra.

- Sei disso, Ron...

- Você sente-se feliz com ele?

- Sim... Sinto algo que há muito não sentia.

- Certo... Eu só preciso me acostumar com a ideia. Precisamos também ter certeza de que ele não quer te usar.

- Ele mudou.

- Só te peço um tempo, Gatinha.

- Todo o tempo que for preciso! Não quer dormir aqui? Aí você já fica para almoçar. Mando uma coruja para o Harry vir com a Gi.

- Ok! Vou pegar uma cerveja para gente!

No dia seguinte, Ron ajudou no preparo do almoço. O casal chegou e Hermione teve uma conversa bem parecida com a que tinha tido com Ron. Gina a apoiava dizendo que Malfoy merecia uma chance.

Mudaram de assunto pouco tempo depois e a conversa foi permeada por lembranças de Hogwarts.

Os amigos foram embora e após arrumar tudo, Hermione sentou para assistir um pouco de televisão. Uma coruja chegou, ela já a reconhecia. Pertencia à Draco:

_Mione,_

_Pegarei você no hospital após o final do expediente para jantarmos. Topa?_

_Beijos,_

_Draco._

Respondeu logo em seguida.

_Draco,_

_Está combinado. Não há com o que se preocupar. Logo meus amigos entenderão. _

_Beijos na sua boca,_

_Hermione. _

Assim que recebeu a resposta, Draco riu com a resposta de Hermione e foi escrever alguns relatórios sobre as poções para o tempo passar mais rápido.

_J.B._

_Teremos novos aliados. Estarão conosco no dia D._

_G.D._

Cap pronto! VOTEM E COMENTEM!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Um novo casal, uma nova guerra

No dia seguinte o dia transcorreu sem muitos casos excepcionais. Na hora do almoço, Hermione saiu com Gina e sentaram à uma mesa afastada de toda movimentação.

- Então, amiga! Agora me conte nos mínimos detalhes essa história com o Malfoy.

- Não tem muito para contar.

- Não? Você saindo com o Malfoy, dispensando o Simas e _não tem muito para contar_?

- Bom... Desde que o Draco apareceu, ele tem mexido de alguma forma comigo.

- Conta do beijo! Conta como tudo começou.

E lá se pôs Hermione a contar sobre sábado. Pulou a parte que se agarraram, pois queria evitar os olhares maliciosos que a amiga certamente daria.

Quando voltaram ao hospital, Hermione foi surpreendida por imenso buquê com flores de todos os tipos e cores. Gina correu para ler o cartão junto da amiga:

_Hermione,_

_Ainda não sei suas flores preferidas. Mando mais uma variedade para que possa escolher. Obrigado pelo dia de sábado. Acredita que já estou com saudades?_

_Até daqui a pouco._

_Seu,_

_Draco_

- Nossa, querida! Este buquê é lindo! Nem lembro a última vez que Harry mandou flores para mim no serviço!

- É por ele quer me conquistar, Gina.

- São lindas, hein?

- Sim, são lindas.

Naquela noite jantaram juntos. Era uma delícia estar com Draco. Ele era atencioso, romântico, simpático. A única coisa que incomodava um pouco Hermione era o ciúme excessivo.

Ela ainda não havia recebido uma resposta de Simas e achou melhor não procurar o rapaz. Saíram mais algumas vezes, correspondiam-se por corujas e a cada dia Hermione sentia mais vontade de estar próxima de Draco.

Certo dia, o trabalho corria normalmente, Hermione escrevia alguns prontuários médicos, quando de repente foi interrompida por uma enfermeira tremendamente nervosa:

- Hogsmead foi ataca! A marca negra foi vista no céu!

- Como?

- Hogsmead foi ataca! A marca negra foi vista no céu!

Hermione levou alguns segundos até compreender realmente a mensagem.

- Vamos, Hermione, estão chegando feridos aos montes!

- Claro!

Quando Hermione chegou ao corredor viu um tumulto enorme. Desde os tempos da guerra ela não via tamanha balbúrdia. Pessoas que flutuavam por magia até salas de cirurgia, outras sendo carregadas, crianças chorando, mães e pais desesperados à procura de filhos desaparecidos.

Rapidamente, Hermione começou cuidar dos pacientes. Gina passou andando rápido levando uma criança desacordada nos braços.

- Mione... Ajude-me, por favor... Acho que ela foi atingida por um crucio!

- Merlin! O que houve lá fora?

- Não sei, não sei! Isso está uma loucura!

- Deixe que eu cuido dela. Vá ajudar aqueles feridos que estão chegando.

Hermione pegou a menina nos braços. Ela estava fria e o corpo não parava de sangrar por todos os lados. Entrou na primeira sala vazia que viu. Logo em seguida a porta foi aberta por um casal em prantos e bem feridos.

- Claire! – a mulher caminhou direto para o corpo desacordado da filha. Porém, foi impedida por Hermione.

- Espere, senhora. Como vocês se chamam?

- Eu sou Tom e esta é minha mulher, Cris.

- Preciso que se acalmem. Bebam isso – disse pegando uma poção calmante e entregou para os dois. Bebam três goles cada um. – Vou ter que me concentrar para realizar este feitiço.

Com rapidez pegou três poções de cores vibrantes. Colocou na mesa ao lado da maca. Pegou sua varinha e começou a murmurar palavras indecifráveis para o casal, não por que ela falava muito baixo, mas por não entenderem a língua falada. Após alguns minutos pegou uma poção cor de rosa choque e virou delicadamente na boca da garota. Poucos segundos depois, uma coloração voltou ao rosto da criança. Novamente Hermione iniciou a murmurar aquelas palavras estranhas e eles puderam apenas identificar o nome da filha sendo chamado. Ela calou-se e virou o líquido roxo. Passou a varinha por todo o corpo de Claire e virou a última poção.

- Não se assustem com o que vai acontecer agora.

- Como assim? – perguntaram juntos.

Mal terminaram de perguntar e a filha acordou tossindo violentamente. Hermione a segurou, conjurou uma bacia prateada e a garota vomitou. Ela desmaiou novamente.

- Por favor...

- Só um minuto. - Pegou a poção revigorante e virou uma pequena quantidade na boca de garota. – Aguardem alguns minutos. Ela logo voltará ao normal. Enquanto ela não acorda, conversem com ela. Vocês têm esta poção em casa?

- Sim. – respondeu o pai

- Voltarei daqui a pouco. Quando ela estiver em casa deem a poção a cada duas horas.

- Não ficará aqui?

- Desculpe, senhora. O hospital está uma loucura. Voltarei assim que possível.

Hermione saiu correndo e atendia quem pudesse no corredor. Mark estava ajudando no atendimento. Parecia que a quantidade dos pacientes não diminuía. De repente o mundo parou e Hermione viu Draco vir em sua direção. Sangue corria de seu rosto.

- Draco!

- Estou bem! – eles se abraçaram. – Seus amigos estão bem. Todos com ferimentos leves. A crise foi contida.

- Me deixa cuidar desse ferimento.

- Tem pessoas que precisam mais de você. Daqui a pouco chega um novo carregamento de poção. Já pedi ao meu elfo.

Enquanto ele falava, com um feitiço simples, Hermione estancou o sangue. Pegou um pedaço de algodão e limpou o sangue dele. Para Draco até aquele toque estritamente médico era prazeroso.

- Obrigado... Fiquei preocupado com você.

- Nem imaginava que poderia estar lutando.

- Apareci assim que soube.

- Como ficou sabendo do ataque?

- Depois conversamos... É... Ainda há muita gente ferida e você parece bem ocupada.

Ele deu um rápido beijo nos lábios da garota que logo é puxada para mais um atendimento. Ela consegue, entre um paciente e outro, ir ao quarto onde atendeu a garota.

- Oi. Desculpem a demora. Como você está, Claire?

- Querida, está é a bruxa que te curou.

- Obrigada.

- Imagina. Só preciso fazer mais uns pequenos testes. Passa a varinha contornando todo o corpo da pequena criança.

- Senhorita...

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

- Você que lutou na guerra ao lado de Harry Potter? – perguntou o pai.

- Sim, eu mesma.

- Nossa! – disse a mãe – Que honra! Nossa filha curada por Hermione Granger!

- Obrigada. A filha de vocês está bem. Se dentro de 48 horas ela apresentar qualquer fraqueza, venham imediatamente para cá e procurem por mim.

- Sim, senhorita Granger – disse a mãe.

- Hermione... Chamem-me assim. Claire, você está liberada. Lembre-se de comer muito bem e coma um pouco de chocolate após as refeições.

- Chocolate? Não vou esquecer, Hemioni.

- Ótimo... E quanto a vocês, já sabem, procurem-me qualquer coisa. Preciso ir, pois ainda tem muitos bruxos chegando.

O resto do dia chegaram bruxos, mas aos poucos a quantidade ia diminuindo. Ela viu Harry chegar, ele estava com ferimentos leves no rosto e alguns cortes pelo braço. Gina passou correndo por Hermione e pulou nos braços de Harry acompanhando-o para uma sala. Pouco tempo depois, Ron chegou. A garota já estava angustiada pela demora. O estado dele era visivelmente pior que o de Harry.

- Ron... – ela o abraçou – Você está muito ferido!

- Estou bem, gatinha.

- Não... não está. – Ela olhava todo corpo de Ron e via que ele estava com muitos machucados, nada parecia ser muito profundo, mas o sangue empapava as roupas. Ela não notou a proximidade de Draco. – Ron! Por Merlin! Ainda bem que está vivo! Como seria minha vida sem você? – Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Acalme-se. Estou bem, gatinha. – e a abraçou. Ao abrir os olhos, Hermione viu Draco. Novamente estava sangrando.

- Está bem, mesmo?

- Vai cuidar de mim?

- Claro... Só um minuto... Preciso ver Draco.

- Malfoy de novo? Não me olhe assim! Ok, já me calei! – Ela afastou e foi em direção a Draco.

- Draco! Está machucado novamente!

- Acho que não precisa se preocupar comigo visto que nem viveria sem a presença do Weasley.

- Por favor, Draco. Hoje não. Só me assustei com o estado dele. Ele está bem pior que você.

- É por que sou um bruxo melhor – e sorriu irônico. Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

- Você é um bobo. Venha vou cuidar de vocês. – e andou puxando o loiro pela mão. – Venha Ron. Vamos procurar por Harry e Gina.

Os dois apenas trocaram um olhar furioso, mas ambos nada disseram. Eles passaram por um inferno, mas tinham certeza que o dia de Hermione também não havia sido melhor.

Hermione encontrara o casal em uma sala.

- Ron! Você está bem?

- Sim, Gina... Só um pouco ferido. – Ela continuou:

- Ah, Malfoy. Venha sente-se aqui. Já estou terminando seus curativos, amor. – Harry não parava de encarar Draco. Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a sala. Hermione o quebrou:

- Draco, já vou te ajudar. Ron, precisa de mais cuidados agora. – ela virou-se e perdeu o sorriso discreto que o ruivo lançou para Draco que cerrou os lábios e os punhos.

A garota pegou alguns algodões úmidos e começou a limpar a pele do amigo para achar a origem de tanto sangue. Hermione gostava de utilizar algumas práticas trouxas no cuidado com os pacientes. Ela estava concentrada demais no que fazia para ver os olhares raivosos que Draco lançava. Gina logo percebeu e disse, interrompendo o trabalho de Hermione:

- Eu termino aqui, Mi. Vai ajudar o Draco.

- Ok. – Gina, se possível, teria morrido fuzilada com o olhar que seu irmão lançou. Agora quem sorria era Draco.

- Afinal, Malfoy, como você foi parar no meio da luta em Hogsmead? – perguntou Harry levantando e encarando o loiro.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter.

- Meninos, por favor, estamos em um hospital. Nem comecem. – disse Hermione de forma pacificadora.

- Não é tão simples assim, Gatinha. – Draco fechou a cara diante do comentário ousado de Ron. – Somos aurores. Apenas pessoas ligadas ao ministério ficaram sabendo do ataque e se dirigiram aos locais indicados.

- Então, Mione – completou Harry, dando continuidade ao pensamento do amigo – Só nos resta uma alternativa. Já que Draco não tem nenhuma ligação com o Ministério, ele só podia estar sabendo do ataque. Quem sabe até ordenado. Afinal, é muito estranho. – Hermione não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia. – Nunca temos problemas com ataque e de repente não só Hogsmead é atacada como também uma vila trouxa.

- Uma vila trouxa? – perguntou Hermione. Gina estava calada. Achou melhor não interferir naquela conversa. Apenas cuidava dos ferimentos do irmão.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com esses ataques. – disse mais para Hermione do que para os dois.

- Você não esta entendendo, Malfoy – disse Harry – Você irá nos acompanhar ao Ministério. É um suspeito.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês! – esbravejou Draco.

- E você acha, Malfoy, que é um convite? – perguntou Ron.

- Espera... Draco, como você soube do ataque.?

- Eu soube e fui ajudar!

- Vai dizer, gatinha, que essa história não está estranha?

- Vocês viram o Draco atacando alguém do Ministério? – a perguntou pareceu desconcertar os amigos, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

- Não, mas também não sabemos com o que aconteceu com os bruxos que nos atacaram. TODOS conseguiram fugir. – Hermione olhava apara os amigos atônita. _Seria possível?_ Draco que estava sentado em uma maca até este momento levantou-se e virou o corpo de Hermione de frente para o seu.

- Hermione, não duvide da minha inocência. Apareci para ajudar.

- É difícil, Draco. Apenas isso... Mas, não quer...

- Não acredita que eu realmente tenha mudado, né? Todos vocês. Sentados no trono do "bom-mocismo", julgando os outros, julgando-me sem nem ao menos me conhecer. E você, Granger, achei que poderia confiar mais em você. No primeiro problema, desconfia de mim. Não preciso da sua ajuda. – Draco virou-se e foi embora batendo a porta da sala.

- Acho melhor você ir atrás dele.

- Gina! – Repreendeu Harry.

- Desculpa, mas vocês erraram acusando o cara desse jeito. Vai logo, Hermione!

Então, ela saiu correndo. Viu Draco chegando à porta do Hospital, lá ele poderia aparatar. Ela avançou seus passos e deu um olhar para um bruxo-segurança na porta do hospital. O bruxo já estava acostumado com pacientes que tentavam fugir sem tomar uma medicação. Na hora postou-se na frente de Draco que foi obrigado a parar.

- Saia da minha frente.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Sou um Malfoy idiota. Saia agora da minha frente – A dúvida era visível nos olhos do outro bruxo. Felizmente ele não precisou decidir nada, pois Hermione havia alcançado Draco.

- Vamos conversar. – Ele foi para a rua.

- Acho que deixou sua opinião bem clara.

- Não, não deixei. Fui interrompida. Sei que esconde alguma coisa de mim.

- Todos têm seus segredos. Preciso ir.

- Você me interrompeu e não ouviu tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Então fala, Granger.

- Pare de me chamar assim. – Ela se aproximou – Eu ia dizer que é difícil confiar plenamente em você. Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu não acredite.

- Você tem dúvida sobre minha mudança, é isso?

- Acredito que tenha mudado. É só uma história cheia de buracos. Sei que com o tempo você irá me contar. Ainda não me contou, ou seja, ambos estamos tecendo entre nós a confiança e isso não acontece da noite para o dia.

- Venha cá – e ele a puxou para um abraço – No meio daquela loucura toda eu só pensava nisso. Em você. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco bravo.

- Comigo? – ela disse afastando-se um pouco e olhando nos olhos dele. Sentiu saudades daqueles olhos cinzentos.

- Com o Weasley. Que audácia dele! Ficar chamando você de _gatinha_ na minha frente! – ela riu – Não ria de mim! – ele disse um pouco chateado.

- Um dia te conto essa história. É só um apelido. Vamos voltar para eu terminar de curar estes cortes.

- Não. Vou para minha casa. Ainda tem muitos pacientes para você atender. Mande uma coruja quando chegar?

- Mando sim. – e despediram-se com um grande beijo.

AGRADECIMENTOS:  
Maris: leitora antiga! Sempre deixa um comentário e dá toques para melhor a fic! Apesar de não ser minha beta, tem me ajudado bastante! * O que vc sugeriu já está nos meus planos!

Lua Potter: Coitadinho mesmo... Mas também não quero mostrar que as pessoas aceitam o Draco do dia para noite... Quanto ao Simas... Quem sabe?

Marcele Bezerra: no capítulo 16 já sabemos quem foi que lançou o feitiço! O Draco pode ser seu, só não sei se a Mione deixa!

Isabella Rodrigues: obrigada pelo elogio!

Serena: obrgada pelo elogio e por encontrar inovações! Pretendo isso as vezes, mas é difícil! Tanta fic já foi escrita!

Nanda: a cada semana capítulos novos, mas não deixe de comentar!

Naja: não comenta mais? Obrigada pelo apoio e já mudei para NC!

Xá Granger: Bom saber que está gostando! Toda semana há pelo menos um cap novo!

Carolina: Obrigada! Este capítulo mostra apenas alguns indícios da guerra está por vir!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Golpe em Hogsmead

- Simas!

- Olá, Hermione.

- Oi... Achei que fosse a pizza.

- Não. Sou eu mesmo. Posso entrar?

- Sim, claro. – disse a garota aparentemente nervosa com a aparição do antigo grifinório. Ele entrou e sentou no sofá. Ela o acompanhou. – Não sabia que viria para Inglaterra.

- Pois é. Há muita coisa que não sabe. – Hermione captou na hora o humor amargo do rapaz e decidiu calar-se. – Esta mesmo saindo com o Malfoy?

- Sim, estou.

- Quando começou?

- Só assumi algo com ele depois que enviei uma coruja para você.

- Pedi sinceridade, Hermione... Estou realmente gostando de você. – Ele agora encarava a castanha. Toda a sua fortaleza fria havia derretido.

- Muitas coisas estão acontecendo comigo. Isso não é desculpa nem uma

justificativa. Apenas uma tentativa de explicação. Não sabia e acho que ainda não sei o que sinto por Draco.

- Mas sente alguma coisa por ele que por mim nunca sentiu – o rapaz concluiu apoiando o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- É... Eu achei que poderia dar certo, só que ele apareceu em minha vida e mexeu de uma forma inesperada comigo.

- O mesmo aconteceu _comigo_ quando te reencontrei.

- Eu sei... Não falei nada antes porque não havia nada para contar. Foi tudo muito rápido!

- Entendo, Mione... Só precisava ouvir de você – ele voltou a olhar nos olhos da garota – Podemos tentar uma amizade?

- Claro! – Ela o abraçou aliviada.

- E caso não dê certo, sabe que pode procurar por mim – ele disse brincando, mas com um fundo de verdade.

- Combinado! – Ela disse piscando demonstrando que aquele comentário não passaria de uma simples brincadeira. A conversa foi interrompida pela campainha. – A pizza chegou. Quer ficar para jantar?

- Não, garota. Melhor eu ir... Comer com você traz boas lembranças. – Hermione corou com o comentário e acompanhou o amigo até a porta.

Após o jantar, Hermione vestiu sua camisola e deitou para ler um pouco. No dia seguinte procuraria por Draco para contar sobre a visita inesperada. Draco!

- Merda! Esqueci-me de enviar a coruja! – Ela saiu da cama e começou a escrever rapidamente no pergaminho. Enviou a coruja pedindo que voasse o mais rápido possível.

O encontro com Blaise acabou demorando mais do que o previsto, chegou em casa tarde e dirigiu-se para o escritório esperando encontrar uma carta de Hermione. Nada. Ele estava preocupado quando viu conhecida coruja pousar no parapeito da janela.

_Draco,_

_Desculpe a demora em enviar-lhe a coruja. Cheguei em casa cansada e um pequeno imprevisto aconteceu. Nada que precise se preocupar. Podemos almoçar juntos amanhã?_

_Entenderei a ausência de resposta como uma confirmação._

_Beijos e uma boa noite,_

_Hermione._

Aliviado pela chegada da carta e cansado por todos os eventos do dia, Draco rapidamente caiu no sono. Porém, ele não dormiu bem. Imagens de mais mortes, destruições, torturas invadiam sua cabeça.

O dia parecia não passar para Draco Malfoy. A noite mal dormida era percebida pelas olheiras que se destacavam ainda mais na pele clara do bruxo. Todos seus auxiliares repararam isso, mas nenhum teve a ousadia de fazer qualquer tipo de comentário. Quando chegou a hora do almoço de Hermione, Draco aparatou no Hospital levando uma única rosa. Ela havia sido enfeitiçada para que não morresse até que fosse colocada em um vaso ou copo com água.

- Oi, Draco! – Hermione pulou no pescoço de Draco. O dia anterior havia sido tão tumultuado que mal havia ficado ele.

- Oi... – O loiro ainda encabulava-se com demonstrações públicas de afeto – Para você.

- Obrigada! É linda... Vou apenas – Ela foi interrompida.

- Não precisa por na água. Lancei um feitiço.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante, Hermione decidiu falar logo.

- Então, queria falar uma coisa para você.

- Sobre o imprevisto?

- Sim. Não fique bravo, ok? – Comentário que apenas fez o rosto de Draco ficar vermelho. Era a frase que anunciava: _Sei que vai ficar bravo, mas preciso falar isso para aliviar a tensão. _ – Simas foi lá em casa ontem.

- O quê? – ele socou a mesa e todos nos restaurante se voltaram para o casal.

- Acalme-se, por favor! Sem escândalos!

- Fácil falar! Afinal aquele idiota foi atrás de você! Por quê? – Num ímpeto, Hermione pensou em dizer _Não fale assim, ele não é idiota_, mas sabia que isso seria tema para mais uma discussão e preferiu ignorar o comentário.

- Ele só queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Acontece que está comigo. É difícil para o babaca entender isso?

- Não, Draco. Ele precisava conversar. Eu disse que estava com você e que não sinto nada por ele. – Era nítido nos olhos dele a calma chegando.

- E sente algo por mim?

- Ainda não sei...

- Entendo... Estou apaixonado por você. A cada dia mais... Desculpe este ciúme.

- Você é uma graça! – E deu um beijo nele.

Ao chegar em casa, Hermione estava confusa. Afinal não sabia identificar aquele sentimento que a tomava. No fundo, talvez não quisesse assumir que fosse apaixonada por ele. Ela dominava a situação. Tinha um homem lindo e apaixonado aos seus pés. Não havia nada para se preocupar. A garota dormiu com este pensamento, sem saber que logo ia passar pelas mesmas sensações de Draco Malfoy.

A semana passou rapidamente. Draco e Hermione não conseguiram encontrar-se. Combinaram de jantar juntos e depois os amigos encontrariam o casal no Duas Caras. Desta forma, curtiriam um momento deles e depois Hermione tentaria aproximar um pouco seus amigos de Draco. Gina já estava aberta a isso, mas ainda existiam dois amigos cabeças-duras e receosos para convencer.

Quando Draco chegou em sua casa, Hermione ficou espantada com a beleza do rapaz. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais lisos e longos, a camisa azul apenas realçava ainda mais seus belos olhos, a calça jeans escura com o sapato social, dava um ar de seriedade, mas de uma forma mais despojada. Draco ficava a cada instante mais admirado com a beleza da castanha. Sua decisão estava tomada.

O jantar transcorreu bem. Era maravilhoso conversar com Draco, pensava Hermione. Eles conversavam animadamente quando Hermione ouviu um grito:

- DRACO!

Ambos não esperavam interrupção e assustaram-se com aquele grito. Draco virou-se para ver a fonte de tal histeria quando seus lábios formaram um sorriso.

- Sarah?

- Isso!

Ele levantou-se rapidamente quase derrubando a cadeira do chão. Hermione ficou lá. Parada. Sentada. Não entendia absolutamente nada. Pensou em se apresentar. Achou melhor ser apresentada e aguardou sentada. Parecia que a moça não havia nem dado pela presença dela.

- Nem acredito que está por aqui, Draco! Por onde andou depois que saiu da Bulgária?

- Voltei para cá! E você está fazendo uma visita ao seu antigo país?

- Pois é! Tirei umas férias.

- Sarah Moody tirando férias é piada!

Hermione lá sentada. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e balançavam violentamente. Mais alguns minutos e nada do loiro apresentá-la àquela intrometida. Já que não era notada decidiu afastar-se disfarçadamente. Sentia seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Apesar da discrição, Draco logo sentiu que a garota ia em direção ao banheiro.

- Sarah, espere um minuto!

- Draco correndo atrás de uma garota?

- Uma garota, não. A GAROTA. Já volto. – e saiu correndo esperando alcançar Hermione antes que ela chegasse ao banheiro.

- Espere, Hermione! – Ela parou e abaixou a cabeça sem fita-lo.

- Diga...

- Olhe para mim – ele postou na frente dela. Seus olhos encontraram-se. – Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

- Acho que está muito ocupado e resolvi dar uma volta.

- Ocupado? Estava apenas falando com uma amiga.

- Você não é do tipo que têm amigas. E vi o jeito que ela olhou para você.

- Hermione...

- E além do mais, nem pensou em apresentar-me.

- Desculpe, é que faz anos que não há vejo! – Hermione bufou.

- Deixa para lá. Vou apenas retocar a maquiagem. – Ela fez menção de passar, porém ele impediu a passagem.

- Não há nada aí para ser retocado. Volte para a mesa comigo.

- Ela está à sua espera?

- Está...

- Já disse para deixar para lá. Vou retocar a maquiagem e esperar pelos meus amigos no balcão. Quando se lembrar de mim pode me procurar.

- Hermione, você está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Ciúmes? Imagina! – Ela respondeu desviando o olhar. _Ciúmes? Droga... Ciúmes!_

- Então não importa se eu ficar com Sarah?

- Claro que me importo! – Ela respondeu rapidamente. E naquele instante todos seus sentimentos vieram à tona. Seus olhos que antes tentam desviar dos dele foram de encontro àquele azul cinzento tão profundo. Draco logo percebeu a mudança no brilho da garota à sua frente. O sentimento que por tanto tempo tentou esconder, fingir que não existia de repente aparecera com a simples suspeita de perder Draco para outra.

- Por favor, diga o que está pensando. Preciso disso! – ele tomou as mãos da garota e a aproximou de si. – Diga!

- Senti ciúme daquela mulher! Estou apaixonada por você, Draco. – Ele a puxou para um abraço. Ajoelhou-se. Este gesto fez com que aqueles que estavam próximos parassem para ver a inusitada cena.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir. O pedido que farei agora não dependia dessa revelação, mas claro que torna tudo muito melhor. – Hermione apenas olhava para o loiro sem acreditar no que estava por vir. – Hermione Granger, quer ser minha namorada?

- Sim! – respondeu animadamente. Rapidamente, Draco levantou e beijou Hermione apaixonadamente.

Voltaram à mesa e encontraram Sarah conversando animadamente com uma mulher. Hermione fechou a cara pensando que teria mais uma sonsa dando em cima de Draco.

- Sarah, licença. Gostaria de te apresentar Hermione, minha namorada. – Draco disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Ora... Namorar Malfoy não é nada fácil. – Respondeu brincando Sarah. Ao vê-la mais atenciosamente pôde perceber o quanto a moça era bonita. Típica loira de olhos verdes e um pouco mais alta que ela. – Prazer! – A loira esticou a mão e Hermione repetiu o gesto, de uma forma não afetiva. – Esta é minha amiga, Jennifer. – O casal cumprimentou a outra garota.

Era difícil para Hermione aceitar que Sarah além de ser simpática e legal, era também extremamente engraçada. Nem notaram quando a pista já estava cheia. A conversa foi interrompida.

- Gatinha! – sem mais palavras o ruivo agarrou a amiga pela cintura dando um sonoro beijo em sua bochecha.

- Olá, Ron! – respondeu Hermione totalmente envergonhada pela cena. – Estas são amigas do Draco: Sarah e Jennifer – disse apontando para as mulheres. Foi claro para Hermione notar o interesse do amigo na loira. Logo depois chegaram Gina, Harry, Neville e Luna.

Depois que todos cumprimentarem-se devidamente as pessoas dividiram-se em grupos. Puxando Gina para um canto, Hermione contou os últimos acontecimentos.

- Não acredito que ele te pediu em namoro ajoelhado! Nada que se compare à um Malfoy!

- Pois é, mas essa tal de Sarah não para de conversar com ele – disse Hermione que olhava.

- Percebi! Vai até lá boba! – diz Gina empurrando delicadamente a amiga.

- Vem comigo! Preciso de uma ajuda!

- Claro! Já chega abraçando no _seu namorado_ .

Hermione chegou e abraçou Draco. Ele passou as mãos pela cintura da morena.

- Então, Sarah, você sumiu! – exclamou Draco.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Gina e Sarah respondeu:

- Na Bulgária. Fizemos um curso juntos. – Ela disse alternando o olhar de Gina para Hermione para Draco e novamente para Gina. Draco completou:

- Trabalhamos um tempo juntos e depois ela foi para a África.

- África? – indagou Hermione. – Deve ser lindo por lá – disse na esperança de disfarçar seu ciúme.

- É maravilhoso! – respondeu Sarah – tanto que fui para um trabalho temporário e nunca voltei!

- É! – disse Draco – e também nunca mais escreveu para os amigos. – fazendo cara de manha.

- Deixa disso, Draco – continuou a loira – você que não escreveu! Toda semana enviava um pergaminho. Fiz isso durante meses até que desisti.

- Nunca recebi nada seu! – Juntos disseram: - NATASHA!

- Quem é Natasha? – perguntou Gina vendo a cara de incredulidade da amiga.

- Foi uma namorada que tive na Bulgária. Terminamos há muitos anos, viu Hermione?

- Claro – ela sorriu. Quem era ela para questionar o passado amoroso dele? Estavam juntos agora e o passado deveria ficar no lugar dele.

A noite continuou animada, mas ainda havia uma pontada de ciúmes em relação a Sarah. Nada que Draco notasse. No entanto, o rapaz já havia percebido o sentimento da castanha e não acreditava como ela podia ficar tão calma.

Harry e Rony ainda desconfiavam um pouco de Draco, mas era impossível não notar o modo apaixonado que ele lançava para a amiga. Optaram por serem mais abertos ao novo integrante do grupo.

A noite foi divertida e todos riram muito. Dançaram mais ainda e Hermione só pensava em ir para casa e tirar seus sapatos. Draco, como sempre, acompanhou a castanha até em casa.

- Quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa?

- Obrigado, Hermione. Aceito um copo de água. – Ela descalçou os sapatos e foi direto à cozinha. Pegou um copo e serviu Draco. Ele bebia devagar observando cada movimento da namorada. Ele ainda estava em pé. Ela sentou no sofá e prendeu seus cabelos com um coque.

Ele notava o contorno da nuca e os poucos fios que estavam soltos. Já sem o casaco, Hermione começou a massagear seus ombros. Cada mão percorria um lado de seu corpo tentando relaxar alguns músculos. Ela não percebia o quanto aquilo estava tornando-se sensual para um certo loiro que já havia desistido de beber sua água.

Hermione continuava com sua massagem. Suas mãos agora desciam pela lateral do corpo, apertando suas coxas até massagear os pés. Depois voltava pelo mesmo caminho. Ao chegar com as mãos na nuca sentiu o toque de Draco em suas mãos.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Ela aceitou na hora. O toque do loiro não causou o efeito de apenas relaxar. Afinal, aquele toque tinha uma malícia. Os toques eram interrompidos por beijos. Levemente a língua de Draco ia de encontro ao pescoço de Hermione. Para ele era impressionante como após passar a noite dançando ela emitia um perfume delicioso. Claro que estava suada e isso deixava o loiro ainda mais excitado.

- Draco... Ficarei viciada nesta sua massagem...

- Espero que sim.

- Venha aqui. Sente-se comigo.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes!

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela que foi para o colo dele. Sentou-se de lado. Ela tomou a iniciativa dos beijos. Eles se beijavam de forma intensa e apaixonada. Uma das mãos de Draco percorria as costas de Hermione a outra estava na coxa. Ela usava uma saia longa, que a impedia de sentir a textura da pele dele. Ela afastou-se um pouco do beijo e começou a abrir a camisa dele. A posição que estava dificultava todo o processo, por isso passou uma das pernas para o outro lado. Estava agora encarando o rapaz de frente.

- Quer continuar, Draco? – ela perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dele enquanto suas unhas passavam levemente pelo peito nu.

- Sabe que sim, Hermione... Quero conhecer cada detalhe do seu corpo. Quero fazer com que seja minha. Quero fazer amor com você. Agora.

A partir daquele momento podiam-se ouvir apenas gemidos, sussurros, declarações, nomes chamados,...

Hermione desceu seus beijos contornando o pescoço dele até chegar ao peito. Ela beijava e lambia aquele corpo que, ao mínimo contato, a deixava excitada. Draco rompeu o contato por alguns instantes enquanto abria a blusa dela. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e ele não conseguia desabotoar. Num gesto impetuoso rasgou a blusa dela fazendo com que os delicados botões voassem pelo ambiente. Por alguns instantes Draco apenas observou os traços delicados dela. A garota usava um sutiã preto. Seu pensamento vagou até o dia em que a viu sentada e imaginou o que aquele vestido escondia. Voltou para a atualidade e começou tocar os seios sem retirar o sutiã. _Você foi feita para mim_, ele pensava. Suas mãos encaixavam perfeitamente naquele par de seios. Tomou novamente a boca dela e levantou-a segurando-a no colo. Hermione logo enlaçou a cintura dele. Ele procurou pelo quarto e achou no fim do corredor uma porta que era pintada com uma cor diferente do resto do ambiente e imaginou que lá era o quarto dela. Hermione abriu a porta, ainda agarrada à cintura dele.

Ele a jogou na cama e assim que deitou sobre a mulher, ela inverteu a situação ficando sobre ele. A camisa já havia ficado pelo caminho. Ele estava sem cinto e ela abriu a calça olhando-o nos olhos. Já era visível o nível de excitação de Draco. Isso dificultou um pouco quando ela puxou a calça deixando-o apenas de cueca.

Draco ainda deitado apoiou-se no cotovelo para vê-la, afinal ela tinha saído da cama para puxar a calça e as meias. Ela tirou a saia. Ia tirar a calcinha quando ele com fez que não com a cabeça. Hermione foi em direção à cama, beijando todo corpo do rapaz. As pernas dele eram torneadas e tinham pêlos ainda mais claros que os cabelos. Draco deixou seu corpo cair novamente sobre a cama. Hermione chegou onde queria. O pênis dele estava ainda mais duro e ela o tocou por cima da cueca enquanto buscava a boca dele. Draco não havia nunca sentido nada parecido. Só podia pensar que era tortura da parte dela toca-lo daquela forma. O jogo tinha que virar mais uma vez.

Ele não parava de beijá-la. Sua mão percorria o corpo dela. Foi até as costas para soltar o fecho e tateou sem achar nada_. O fecho é na frente_, pensou. Tirou o sutiã dela e pode ver os seios firmes. Beijou-os com desejo. Sentia os mamilos claros crescerem em sua boca. Ela apenas gemia. Ele tirou a cueca. Ela suspirava. Suas mãos queriam mais aquele corpo. Sua boca queria mais aquele gosto.

Hermione ainda usava calcinha e apenas sentia Draco roçar seu membro enrijecido nela. Draco não a deixaria, naquele momento, ficar por cima. Sentiu que ela estava toda molhada. A calcinha só atrapalhava. Ele a livrou daquele empecilho.

A garota nunca pensou que fosse possível sentir tanto prazer. Draco Malfoy, sem dúvida, sabia como fazer uma mulher sentir prazer. Ele a penetrou. Ela gemeu e começou a mexer-se embaixo dele. Draco sentia os movimentos circulares e não podia acreditar naquele ritmo. Ele a olhava sem acreditar no controle que a mulher abaixo de si tinha sobre o quadril. As unhas de Hermione arranhavam as costas de Draco. Ele apoiava as mãos na cama sustentando seu corpo. A frequência dos movimentos de ambos aumentava cada vez mais. Draco via que Hermione apertava o lábio inferior com os dentes e disse baixinho:

- Não se segure. Grite para mim. – E Hermione gritou ao atingir o orgasmo. Pouco tempo depois era Draco que gritava conforme parava de penetrá-la. Rolou seu corpo para o lado e puxou Hermione que deitou apoiando a cabeça no peitoral de Draco.

- Você é maravilhosa, Hermione.

- Faço minhas suas palavras. – Ele passava as mãos carinhosamente pelos longos cabelos cacheados da namorada. – Ele virou-se ficando de lado na cama. Com os cotovelos na cama e a cabeça nas mãos encarou Hermione.

- Nunca senti nada parecido. Nunca havia feito amor com uma mulher por quem fosse apaixonado. – Ela notou que os olhos dele brilhavam a cada palavra. Não respondeu. Sabia como era aquela sensação. Beijou os lábios do loiro e disse:

- Estou a cada segundo mais apaixonada por você, sabia?

- Não. – Ele sorriu dando um beijo na testa suada dela. – Estou com um pouco de fome e você?

- Também... Farei um lanche para nós.

- Vou ajudar você. E nem adianta dizer que não precisa.

Foram à cozinha e fizeram um rápido lanche de queijo e presunto. Logo foram para a cama e dormiram abraçados. Os dois tiveram uma noite calma. Isso foi bom, pois o dia seguinte prometia ser muito agitado e, infelizmente, o pesadelo que Draco teve um dia começaria a tornar-se realidade.

Draco acordou sentindo o cheiro de Hermione perto de si. Acordou e viu que o corpo dela estava sobre o seu. Tentou sair de lá sem acorda-la, mas não conseguiu:

- Vai fugir, Draco?

- Claro que não. Preciso apenas ir ao banheiro.

- Primeira porta à esquerda. Se quiser tomar banho tem toalha no armário embaixo da pia. Vou fazendo o café enquanto isso.

Assim que Draco saiu do banho sentiu o delicioso aroma de café recém-servido, porém uma porta fechada à sua frente chamou sua atenção e ele entrou no quarto. Havia duas camas, estantes com algumas roupas masculinas, livros sobre quadribol, escovas de dente e fotos. Muitas fotos de Hermione com Harry e Rony...

Hermione ouviu que o chuveiro foi desligado, mas nada de Draco aparecer. Foi à sua procura constatando que sua previsão estava correta. Ele havia entrado no quarto de Ron e Harry.

- Vejo que achou meu quarto de hóspedes.

- Parece o quarto de dois adolescentes. – disse apontando o pôster dos Cannon.

- Este quarto pertence à Ron e Harry.

- Percebi. – disse ele enciumado.

- Draco, não vamos começar o dia assim, ok? Vem. O café esta pronto. Ela disse puxando-o pela mão. _Controle-se, Draco. São amigos dela_.

Começaram a tomar o café e,vendo a expressão de descontentamento do loiro, disse:

- Você sabe detalhadamente sobre a busca pelas horcruxes?

- Não. Não fiquei sabendo de muita coisa, Hermione.

- Eu, Ron e Harry abandonamos Hogwarts com o objetivo de destruir estes objetos que abrigavam as almas de Voldemort. Vivíamos acampados e dormindo juntos. Eles são meus amigos e estão se esforçando em te aceitar. Chega de ter ciúmes deles.

- Tenho ciúme sim. Mas não do Potter.

- De Ron? Ele é daquele jeito por proteção. Não somos mais apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Ainda não explicou por que ele te chama de "gatinha".

- Essa história ficará para outro dia. Que tal darmos uma volta em Hogsmead?

- Agora cedo?

- Isso. Depois almoçamos por lá.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, afastando o ciúme e uma intuição nada boa.

_O ataque será quando? Todos estão preparados? Falta o aviso com o local._

_Agentes a postos. Aguardar confirmação_. Um homem vestindo uma capa preta andava olhando as vitrines. Pelo reflexo podia ver a hora que sairiam da casa. Ele odiava os trouxas, mas aquele walkie-talkie estava sendo de extrema ajuda. Dependia de alguns detalhes para confirmar o ataque. _Eles estão saindo. Aguadar contato. Todos preparados para aparatar no lugar indicado_.

Hermione saiu de sua casa.

- Por que não aparatamos lá dentro?

- Ainda não fiz os feitiços que permitem você aparatar ou desaparatar lá dentro. Agora vamos que preciso comprar um livro e a Floreios fica vazia esta hora.

Aparataram.

O homem de capa preta sorriu. _Hogsmead. Floreios e Borrões. Avisem nossos cabeças._

A vila estava relativamente cheia para o horário. Eles andavam de mãos dadas e chamavam atenção de algumas pessoas que certamente reconheciam Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Aliada de Potter e seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. Juntos. Por acaso encontraram um casal conhecido:

- Harry! Gina! Que surpresa.

- Oi, Mione! Malfoy – disse Harry. A ruiva abraçou a amiga, cumprimentou Draco e disse:

- Caíram da cama?

- Não, Gi... Nem é tão cedo assim. Preciso comprar uns livros.

- Novidade! – disse Draco e as mulheres riram. Harry achou engraçado, mas segurou a risada. O fato não passou despercebido por ninguém.

- Engraçadinho! – disse Hermione ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – E vocês?

- Final de semana tem jogo na Toca. Vim comprar algumas coisas para nós. – Harry respondeu. Os jogos aconteciam frequentemente na casa. Fazia um tempo desde o último. – Por que não vai lá nos assistir?

- É – completou Gina – E você poderia ir também, Malfoy. Pode jogar como batedor no lugar de Fred. Ou revezar a posição de apanhador com Harry. – A cara de Harry mostrava seu espanto. Não esperava que a ruiva o convidasse.

- Seria ótima, Draco! – animou-se Hermione.

- Obrigado. Não jogo há muito tempo.

- Ah, Draco! Não é competição! Só um passatempo. Tenho certeza que iremos nos divertir e muito! – incentivou Hermione.

- Então, combinado. – Disse Gina – Sábado. Passo uma coruja confirmando o horário. – Ela virou-se para Harry: - Vou à livraria com a Mione.

- Legal, Gi! Draco, você devia acompanhar Harry! Veja se tem alguma coisa que precisa já que não joga há tanto tempo.

Todos ficaram uns instantes em silêncio. Os dois juntos era sinônimo de confusão. Só que Harry queria tentar entender-se e conhecer mais Draco, para ter certeza que o homem havia mudado. Draco queria ao menos tentar aproximar-se mais dos amigos da namorada. Ele tomou a iniciativa:

- Então vamos, Potter. Hermione, encontro com você daqui a meia hora na Floreios, ok?

Os dois casais despediram-se com um beijo e tomaram seu caminho. As duas amigas entraram na biblioteca e conversavam animadamente. Quando de repente:

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM – Um grande estrondo foi ouvido do lado de fora e milhares de pedaços de vidro estilhaçaram. Eles foram pegos de surpresa e por isso muitos se cortaram. Hermione foi rápida e conseguiu abaixar-se levando Gina com ela. Apenas tiveram cortes superficiais.

- Hemione... Que foi isso?

- Não sei! Pegue sua varinha. – O estado de pânico era geral.

Na outra loja os dois apenas trocavam olhares e palavras monossilábicas quando ouviram o mesmo estrondo. Nenhum vidro foi quebrado já que a loja estava mais afastada da origem da explosão. Ainda sem falar eles saíram correndo da loja com a varinha em punho. Eles não precisavam falar aonde estavam indo.

As duas saíram da loja e viram muitas pessoas vestidas com capas e máscaras pretas. Não podiam contar, mas sem dúvida mais de 20. Elas lançavam feitiços estuporantes, maldições imperdoáveis, explodiam tudo que encontravam pela frente. Alguns bruxos tentavam impedir o avanço deles, mas aquele grupo de mascarados estava muito bem organizado. Gina puxou Hermione para uma viela.

- Temos que nos organizar!

- Como? Somos só nós!

- Os dois já devem estar chegando e logo os aurores saberão do ataque.

- Vamos atacá-los pelos lados. Vou correr e ficar na direção oposta! – Hermione espiou e viu algo que não esperava – Eles estão se separando em grupos de quatro. Um grupo dirige-se para cá.

- Ótimo. Vamos pular na frente deles já lançando o feitiço. No 3. – Gina disse posicionando-se. Hermione assentiu – Um, dois e TRÊS!

As duas pulares gritando:

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – o grupo foi pego de surpresa. Porém, logo identificaram o alvo. Um dos mascarados foi atingido e o outro feitiço apenas pegou de raspão aquele que parecia ser o líder. Rapidamente ele gritou:

- Incarcerous! – gritou atingindo Gina que caiu. E Hermione revidou apontando para o primeiro bruxo que viu.

- Pretificus totalus! – Mais um havia caído, mas assim que lançou seu feitiço foi atingido por outro.

- Expelliarmos! – E sem conseguir segurar sua varinha a viu voando para o chão. O aparente líder que lançou o feitiço disse para seu comparsa: - Vá! Leve os dois daqui antes que alguém chegue! – A varinha apontada na direção de Hermione. – Eu dou conta disso sozinho. – O outro obedeceu sem nada dizer. Hermione não reconhecia aquela voz. Era fria, grossa.

- Como sempre vocês só andam em bando, né? – disse Hermione irônica. Logo Draco e Harry estariam por lá. Porém, o caminho deles estava impedido por outros bruxos mascarados, explosões, feitiços que passavam de lado a lado. Draco duelava. A sensação ruim só aumentava. Viu um feitiço não verbal ser lançado na direção de Harry e lançou um contra-feitiço.

- Ora, sangue-ruim, muita coragem da sua parte falar desta forma. – ele se aproximava e Hermione não andava. Sustentava o olhar naquele bruxo.

- Ainda não mostram a cara. Covardes. – a distancia entre eles foi reduzida rapidamente pelo mascarado que pegou Hermione pelos cabelos.

- Cale a boca ao falar com um sangue puro. Sabe, Granger, é melhor ao vivo do que em fotos. Li muito ao seu respeito. – ela sentia a respiração dele em cima de si. – Só que ainda é uma sangue ruim, uma desgraça para o mundo bruxo. Empurrou-a com violência. Hermione tentou se segurar, mas foi ao chão.

- Crucio – e Hermione sentiu algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Não só a dor invadiu seu corpo como a recordação do que sofreu nas mãos de Bellatrix. – Implore para eu parar.

- Nunca...

Ela viu que receberia outra maldição, mas algo fez com que o bruxo voasse

longe. _Draco_, ela pensou. Porém a figura que via se aproximar tinha cabelos escuros. _Não pode ser!_ Ela disse enquanto tentava levantar-se:

- Você!

- Vim te ajudar! Deixa eu te ajudar!

- Afaste-se de mim, Krum.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Golpe em Hogsmead – consequências

_Ela viu que receberia outra maldição, mas algo fez com que o bruxo voasse longe. Draco, ela pensou. Porém a figura que via se aproximar tinha cabelos escuros. Não pode ser! Disse enquanto tentava levantar-se:_

_- Você! _

_- Vim te ajudar! Deixa eu te ajudar! _

_- Afaste-se de mim, Krum. _- Hermione procurava por sua varinha. Ela levantou-se com dificuldade. Suas pernas pareciam que iam ceder ao peso de seu corpo. Ouviram um estampido e perceberam que o bruxo mascarado havia sumido. – Afaste-se, por favor. – Ela tentava andar e isso fez com que caísse novamente.

- Não vou te machucar, Hermione. Estou muito arrependido. – Hermione olhava para os lados. Gina estava acordando, mas parecia atordoada. Também estava sem varinha e disse:

- Krum, é melhor você afastar-se dela. – Nesse momento Harry e Draco chegaram correndo com a varinha em punho. O moreno correu direto para Gina e o loiro, para Hermione.

- Só estava ajudando... Tentando ajudar. – Krum disse. Nesse momento Draco certificou-se que ela estava bem (dentro do possível) e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Vítor ficou muito bravo com aquilo. Ele não havia sido informado sobre o envolvimento dela com outro homem. Teria contas a acertar com Natasha. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz do rapaz loiro à sua frente.

- Acho melhor você ir embora se não quiser arrumar mais confusão por aqui.

- Quem você pensa que é?

- Não que seja realmente da sua conta, mas acho bom deixar algumas coisas claras. Sou Draco Malfoy e namorado de Hermione – a varinha ainda apontada – sei muito bem o que fez a ela. Não quero mais saber da sua aproximação, pois se isso voltar a acontecer, você terá que se entender comigo.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não. É um aviso. – Draco abaixou-se e pegou Hermione no colo. Harry já havia ajudado Gina. Os dois aproximaram-se com a varinha apontada para Krum. Harry tomou iniciativa:

- Vítor Krum, você deve se apresentar neste momento ao Ministério. O senhor já está sendo acusado por outros crimes neste país e a sua presença após um ataque em massa neste povoado com uma varinha apontada para Hermione Granger só são agravantes da sua situação. Faça o favor de entregar-me a sua varinha.

- Potter, não estamos mais na época em que todos o seguiam sem questionar. Eu fui intimado a comparecer para a audiência. Estava apenas aproveitando o tempo livre quando ouvi uma explosão. Havia um bruxo atacando Hermione e eu o azarei. Pode perguntar para ela. Hermione foi atacada com um Cruciatus. Evitei o próximo. – O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo. Hermione desceu do colo de Draco, mas ainda apoiava-se nele.

- É verdade, Harry. – Dizer aquelas palavras era difícil, mas ela tinha que ser sincera. Draco olhava o jogador com raiva. Gina quebrou o novo silêncio dizendo:

- Então, acho melhor você ir embora, Krum. Sua presença agora não é bem vinda.

Ele caminhou em direção à Hermione e ignorando o loiro falou:

- Só quis te ajudar. Ainda terminaremos nossa conversa, princesa. – Hermione escondeu o rosto no corpo de Draco que a envolveu ainda mais. Estava ponto de lançar um feitiço ou até mesmo dar um soco naquela cara quando Harry gritou:

- Vá embora, Krum! Vá agora! – Antes de aparatar ele mandou um beijo para Hermione e não pôde ouvir o quanto foi xingado.

- Hermione! – chamou Gina – vamos ao Hospital.

As ruas eram tomadas por aurores. Era dia de folga de Harry e plantão do Rony. Ele veio correndo ao encontro dos amigos e assim que viu o estado de Hermione seu coração apertou um pouco por saber que ela havia sofrido.

- Gatinha...

- Ron! – ela soltou-se de Draco e deu um grande abraço no amigo. Era visível a irritação de Draco, mas ele ficou calado. – O que houve aqui?

- Ron, Gina vai acompanhar Hermione ao hospital. Depois alguém vai lá pegar o depoimento dela. – Harry disse.

- Vamos, Hermione – Draco a tomou em seus braços novamente – Você precisa de atendimento.

No hospital ela quis se auto-medicar, mas foi impedida por Gina e Draco. Mark ficou apreensivo quando soube e deu alguns dias de folga para a garota que tanto admirava. Ela tentou contestar a decisão, mas ele foi taxativo.

- Três dias em casa, Hermione. Se eu souber que apareceu por aqui será demitida.

- Você não teria coragem, Mark!

- E você não vai arriscar.

- Ok... – a castanha respondeu contrariada, mas ordens eram ordens. Ele saiu do quarto.

- Bom, amiga, você já sabe, mas preciso te avisar. Descanse bastante! Tome a poção revigorante antes de dormir. E você, Malfoy – disse a ruiva virando-se para o sonserino – Cuide bem da minha amiga.

- Pode deixar. Cuidarei muito bem dela. Será que posso ficar um pouco a sós com minha namorada?

- Claro. Vou encontrar com Harry e Rony. Eles sem dúvida vão querer passar aqui para ver como está.

- Obrigada, Gina. – disse Hermione dando um beijo na amiga que saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Desculpe-me, Hermione. – Draco estava em pé e segurava a mão da namorada.

- Por que está se desculpando? Não tem culpa pelo ocorrido.

- Eu deixei você sozinha. Não estava lá para te proteger.

- Nós não tínhamos como saber.

- Que ousadia daquele, Krum!

- Também não entendi nada!

- Quando receber alta você irá para minha casa.

- Está maluco? – ela indagou com uma cara surpresa.

- Não... Você precisa descansar. Não poderei estar com você o tempo todo, pois tenho que trabalhar, mas poderemos almoçar juntos.

- Não atrapalharia?

- Claro que não!

- Combinado, então! – eles deram um beijo e ficaram namorando até que pudessem ir embora.

- Precisamos conversar, Natasha.

- O plano não deu certo?

- Plano? PLANO? Você mandou um bando de loucos para lá! Estava tudo destruído! Não foi isso que combinamos, sua maluca!

- Ora... Deixa de drama. Você foi da Durmstrang.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com esta história de sangue puro.

- Percebi... Quero que conte tudo!

- Você que precisa me contar TUDO. Como não me avisou que Hermione estava com alguém?

- Eu fiquei sabendo e ia te contar na hora certa. Coisas do destino, meu caro. Nossos ex-namorados estão juntos. – ela disse sem transparecer nenhuma emoção. Na verdade, ter Draco era uma questão de honra. Não admitia que ele pudesse estar realmente apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim.

- Isso já complica a situação. Acho melhor desistir desse plano.

- Não podemos, Vítor. Iremos até o final.

- Não quero participar de um projeto de destruição.

- Entendo, mas acontece que você não tem muita escolha.

- Como assim? – a mulher levantou-se. Abriu uma gaveta da mesa central do quarto. – Estou sendo chantageado, Natasha? Que porcaria é essa? – Ele perguntou ao ver um pequeno vidro nas mãos da mulher.

- Suas lembranças daquele fatídico dia. Nem faça essa cara de espanto. Não contarei como consegui. Sei que vai aceitar continuar do meu lado. Você pode vir com este discurso nobre, mas não me convence. Se fosse tão bom, nunca teria atacado a mulher da forma que fez.

- Filha da puta! Devolva isso!

- Não! – ela tornou a guardar o objeto. – Começamos isso juntos e terminaremos juntos. Vai dizer que quando a salvou ela não disse nada?

- Quando Potter estava lá, ela defendeu-me. Confirmou que eu havia ajudado.

- Viu, meu querido? O plano dará certo.

- Qual o próximo passo? – ele perguntou. Sabia que era loucura concordar com aquela mulher, mas ela estava com a prova de sua culpa nas mãos. Natasha sorriu satisfeita.

Ron ficou contrariado com a decisão da amiga, mas Gina disse que era uma ótima ideia. Harry ficou calado. Ele estava concordando com Gina e podia notar as mudanças em Malfoy. Era contraditório para ele pensar estas coisas, mas era nítido o brilho no olhar não só de sua amiga como também do antigo inimigo de Escola.

Draco aparatou levando Hermione em seu colo. A castanha disse que podia aparatar, mas ele argumentou dizendo que ela seria obrigada a se poupar o máximo que pudesse.

- Você ficará aqui... Este é seu quarto.

- Não ficarei com você? - Perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Se ficar, não poderá descansar... – Colocou-a na cama. Hermione ajoelhou-se na cama e encarou mais profundamente seu namorado.

- Como assim: _Não poderei descansar?_ Acho que não entendi... – Ele a abraçou e disse num sussurro:

- Quer enganar quem? Você é e sempre será a melhor bruxa que já passou e um dia passará por Hogwarts. – Draco sentiu o arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o cheiro de Hermione. Era algo além do perfume. Era o cheiro dela.

- Acho que a fraqueza está afetando meu cérebro. Preciso que mostre...

- Depois não diga que não avisei. – E começou a beijar o pescoço da garota que arrepiava a cada toque. As mãos dela percorriam as costas de Draco. Rapidamente ela se desfez da blusa que vestia enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com sua roupa. – Você é linda, linda... – dizia enquanto beija os lábios de Hermione. Ele a puxou para seu colo enquanto a morena envolvia suas pernas no quadril dele.

O loiro sentia seu membro cada vez mais duro. Pelo fino tecido da calça que usava, Hermione sentia a excitação dele fazendo que sentisse mais desejo.

- Draco...

Ele adorava ouvir seu nome sendo chamado entre sussurros e gemidos. Deitou-a com delicadeza na cama e puxou a calça que ela usava levando a calcinha junto. Rapidamente desfez-se do resto de suas vestes e deitou-se sobre Hermione. O cabelo dela estava espalhado pela cama e os dele caíam em seus olhos. Os braços apoiados na cama. As mãos de Hermione passeando por todo o corpo dele. Ela enlaçou novamente suas pernas nele e o aproximou ainda mais. Os olhos dos dois encontraram-se. Draco nunca foi capaz de sustentar um olhar por tanto tempo. Quando transava com outras garotas queria luzes apagadas. Olhos fechados para evitar intimidade. Com aquela garota era diferente. Sua excitação também dependia de perder-se naqueles olhos castanhos. Os dois movimentavam-se num ritmo compassado. Hermione agarrou com mais força os braços de Draco e gritou quando alcançou o gozo. O corpo dela arqueou. Os olhos fecharam-se momentaneamente. Draco sorriu. A morena ainda movimentava-se. Ela o empurrou gentilmente e ele entendeu. Rolou seu corpo para o lado e ela ficou por cima. As mãos de Draco percorriam o corpo de Hermione. As mãos na barriga da garota subiam até alcançar os delicados peitos. Eles encaixavam perfeitamente entre suas palmas, seus dedos.

- Você foi feita para mim... – ele disse num suspiro enquanto seu corpo era tomado por um prazer indescritível até que ele gozou.

Hermione deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dele.

- Draco... Você é maravilhoso.

- Eu sei. – Mas de repete ele enrijeceu-se e afastou Hermione de si encarando-a – Não estamos usando nenhuma proteção! Merda! – Socou a cama.

- Acalme-se.

- Não pode ficar grávida neste momento...

- Eu sei. – ele assustou-se. Era comum as mulheres com quem ficava esquecerem-se propositalmente de tomar os devidos cuidados. Ele, porém, sempre levava consigo uma poção anti-gravidez e anti-doenças. Só que com Hermione tudo aconteceu muito diferente. A grifinória no entanto transparecia tranquilidade. – Eu tomei as devidas precauções.

- Como? Não vi você tomar nada!

- Tomei ontem a noite. Eu tomo anticoncepcional.

- Anticomp... Anticotep o quê? – A garota riu da cara espantada do loiro. Saiu de cima dele sentando-se na cama, ainda rindo – Qual a graça?

- Você é uma comédia! Anticoncepcional. É um remédio trouxa.

- Previne gravidez e doenças?

- Só gravidez. Mas sei que você não tem nenhuma doença.

- Como isso é possível?

- Coisas de medi-bruxa. Um dia te conto. – Ela piscou. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Deu um rápido beijos nos lábios dela e levantou-se.

- Você fica aí e descansa. E nem pense em levantar. Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer.

Hermione pensou em responder, mas seu corpo pedia cama. Ajeitou-se sob os lençóis e disse:

- Ok. Estarei aqui. Quietinha. – Mandou um beijo e apoiou as costas nos travesseiros que estava ajeitando.

Draco saiu sorrindo consigo mesmo. Quando voltou à Inglaterra pensou que levaria uma vida solitária, reclusa, regada à bebida e diferentes mulheres. Porém, desde que reviu Hermione tudo deu um giro de 180 graus. Draco Malfoy o maior galinha, com convicções anti-trouxas, hoje namorando Hermione Granger.

- Cody! – Chamou pelo elfo.

- Sim, mestre. O que Cody pode fazer pelo senhor, mestre?

- Temos visita. A senhorita Granger está no quarto de hóspedes. Prepare uma bandeja com sanduíches, frutas, suco e me entregue que levarei para ela.

- Sim, mestre.

- Estou na sala.

- Sim, mestre.

Draco dirigiu-se para sala. Ele estava distraído quando ouviu o som de aparatação.

- E aí, Draco!

- Olá, Blas! Tudo certo, cara?

- Tudo. Sabe que ataques são estes que estão acontecendo?

- Nem sei. Só não entendo como ainda não fui chamado pelo Ministro. – Nesse mesmo instante uma pomposa coruja negra entrou voando pela janela. Soltou um pergaminho no colo de Draco e saiu pela janela do outro lado. – Só porque falei...

- Aquele assunto?

- Sim... Será assim pelo resto da minha vida.

- Sem desânimo, cara. Vamos sair hoje?

- Não vai dar. A Hermione ficará hospedada aqui. Ela sofreu um cruciatus.

- Só um? – Zabini falou de si para si.

- Como?

- Nada não. Agora seja sincero comigo... Que lance é esse que você está tendo com a sangue-ruim? É para provar que é capaz de pegar qualquer garota? Tudo bem que ela esta bem gostosinha... – ele não pôde terminar, pois foi acertado por um soco de Draco. A raiva por não ter podido ajudar Hermione já o dominava. Não conseguiu conter-se ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Com o golpe inesperado Blaise caiu derrubando uma mesinha de centro. Draco segurou a gola com raiva e disse:

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais ouse chamar Hermione de sangue-ruim. Nem ouse sugerir que estou com ela apenas por um interesse... Um interesse sexual.

Neste momento Hermione desce as escadas correndo. Ela estava quase pegando no sono quando foi desperta por um barulho de algo quebrando. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e desceu as escadas correndo. Ao chegar à sala deparou-se com a cena de Draco agarrando as vestes de seu amigo. Assustada ela gritou:

- Draco!

Ainda sem soltar suas mãos de Blaise, virou-se:

- Você deveria estar deitada.

- E você não deveria estar batendo no seu amigo. Mas, o que aconteceu aqui?

Draco soltou seu amigo com rispidez. O sangue escorria pela boca do rapaz e a região já estava arroxeada.

- Desculpe, Granger, eu que acabei me exaltando. – Ele levantou-se e passou a mão pelo rosto limpando o sangue que insistia em escorrer.

Cody chegou com a bandeja na mão sem entender nada. Não ousou perguntar. Apenas constatou que seu mestre não estava ferido. Porém, muito enfurecido.

- Deixa eu cuidar deste corte, Zabini. – Hermione disse. – Vamos, Draco, empreste-me sua varinha. – Ele a olhou com raiva nos olhos, mas acabou dizendo contrariado:

- Está aqui. – E puxou a varinha de seu cós.

- Sente-se, Zabini. - Ele prontamente obedeceu. Não estava a fim de entrar em outra briga com seu melhor amigo.

O clima era pesado. Ninguém falava nada enquanto Hermione fazia os curativos. Cody continuava parado com a bandeja na mão. Draco olhava o chão. Blaise encarava um ponto qualquer na parede. A morena rapidamente estancou o sangue e fez a mancha roxa desaparecer. Só que este esforço foi o suficiente para ela sentir-se fraca. Sentou-se rapidamente numa cadeira e baixou a cabeça. Draco, percebendo o movimento aproximou-se dela, agachando-se.

- Você precisa descansar.

- Eu sei. Só achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você. – A garota passava a mão pelos cabelos do namorado que sorriu frente ao carinho e a preocupação que ela tinha para com ele.

- Estou bem. Vá descansar. Cody levará algo para você comer. Já subo e farei companhia a você. Eu só preciso terminar esta conversa.

Hermione assentiu. Ela estava realmente cansada e com fome. Despediu-se de maneira formal de Blaise e sumiu escada acima seguida por um elfo calado.

- Por que ainda pensa desta forma, Blás?

- Fomos criados assim.

- Eu mudei. – disse Draco encarando o amigo.

- Sei disso e te admiro. – Confessou. – Desculpe-me por minhas palavras. Podemos marcar um jantar... Que tal?

- Tudo bem, cara. Só acho melhor conversarmos com mais calma depois.

- Certo... Então, tchau. Espero uma coruja sua. – E, percebendo que o amigo não diria mais nada, desaparatou.

Abatido, Draco entrou no quarto e encontrou Hermione comendo com prazer e esta visão o alegrou um pouco.

- Então, vai contar o que houve?

- Ah... Coisas de sonserino. Ele te ofendeu. – Sentou-se ao lado dela, servindo-se com um pedaço de bolo.

- Não brigue com seu amigo.

- Precisei brigar. Ele já se desculpou, mas ainda preciso digerir...

- Que é isso em sua mão? – ela perguntou ao ver um pergaminho dobrado.

- A razão do meu perdão.

- Como assim?

- Esta carta é a razão pela qual não fui condenado. É a razão pela qual sempre serei interrogado. É a razão que sempre lembrará quem eu fui. – Ele desviou seu olhar e mirou as nuvens que passavam pela janela. Hermione sempre foi perspicaz. Lia nas entrelinhas. Só que naquele momento ela não entendeu absolutamente nada.

- Desculpe, Draco, mas não entendi.

- Leia. – Ele disse estendendo a mão e encarando a morena – Está na hora de você saber por que voltei, por que não fui julgado... Saber por que eu mudei de lado.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

O segredo de Draco

Draco entregou a carta à Hermione. Chega de mentiras, omissões. Ele escolhera outra vida muitos anos atrás. Toda escolha tinha suas consequências e abandonar os Comensais também. Não havia arrependimento nos olhos de Draco. Porém era muito cansativo ter que se reportar ao Ministério. Tinha uma dívida que nunca seria quitada.

Hermione passou os olhos pelo pergaminho.

_Senhor Draco Malfoy,_

_Favor comparecer no dia de amanhã às 08h00 no Ministério de Magia inglês. Dirija-se imediatamente à minha sala..._

A carta terminava com a assinatura do Ministro. Hermione passava os olhos rapidamente pelas palavras. Leu e releu e não conseguia entender nada.

- Desculpe, Draco, mas ainda não entendi... O que o ministro quer com você? Isso não explica... Quando você mudou de lado? Ninguém nunca soube nada sobre isso...

Era visível para Draco a confusão de Hermione. Nem ele sabia por onde começar. Tudo tinha sido muito mais fácil com Blás. Era difícil localizar em que momento ele virou-se contra tudo o que pensou um dia acreditar.

- Bom... É uma história longa. Nem sei por onde começar... – ele tinha os olhos mirando o chão. Hermione estava na cama. Ela foi ao encontro dele e o puxou para sentar-se na beirada do colchão.

- Eu confio em você.

Aquelas palavras significaram tudo para Draco. Confiança. Algo que nunca ninguém depositou nele. Respirou fundo. Encarou os olhos castanhos da namorada e começou seu relato.

Gina estava cozinhando e Harry no banho quando ouvir alguém aparatar na sua sala. Gritou:

- Quem é? Estou na cozinha! Ah, oi, Ron! Harry deve estar descendo! Hoje é meu dia de cuidar da comida! Quer comer conosco?

- Quero... Ei, Gi,... Que história é essa do Malfoy com a Mione?

- Ué... Eles se apaixonaram, ele a pediu em namoro...

- Não é isso. Acredita mesmo que ele mudou?

- Qual sua preocupação? Vai me dizer que percebeu estar apaixonado por ela depois desse tempo todo?

- Não é nada disso. Só é estranho...

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Harry que acabara de entrar na cozinha. Cumprimentou o amigo com rápido aperto de mão e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Gina.

- Ah, amor. Ron acha estranho o Malfoy com a Mione.

- Você não acha, Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- No começo sim. Só que acredito que ele tenha mudado. Vai dizer que vocês não repararam o jeito que ele olha para nossa amiga?

Silêncio.

- É, amigo. Tua irmã tem razão. Ainda é difícil para eu aceitar. É difícil pensar que Malfoy mudou, mas parece que foi isso que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, Harry – disse Ron – Só que como ele foi perdoado? Como foi inocentado? Depois daquela vez que o salvamos da Sala Precisa o cara sumiu! Somos aurores e não sabemos nada sobre o caso Malfoy! Isso é muito estranho.

- Nada a ver, irmãozinho. Com certeza existem muitas coisas que vocês não sabem. – Gina falava ainda sem virar-se fazendo feitiços que descascavam batatas e outro que enchia uma panela de água – Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?

Rony concordou e Harry serviu os dois. Gina recusou a bebida.

- Sinto falta dela, Harry...

- Como assim falta dela?

- Ah,... Sei lá. Não sinto como namorada. Mas íamos lá direto e agora... Nem lembro a última que nós saímos... Eu ia tanto a casa dela. Lembra quando dormíamos lá quase toda semana, Harry?

- Ora, Ron, é só falar com ela, né? – disse Harry após dar um gole e sorrir da cara de abandonado que o amigo fazia. – Espere uns dias. Fale com ela... Sem dúvida ela vai concordar em sair conosco... Ou só com você.

- Só cuidado, Ron – falou Gina olhando para o irmão – Agora ela é comprometida. Tenho certeza que se fosse na época que namoravam não ia curtir nada a ideia dela saindo com outro cara.

- Só que é diferente, Gina...

- E por que é diferente? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços. Harry há muito aprendeu a não se meter na briga dos irmãos e observava tudo calado.

- Ora... Porque sou amigo de Hermione desde os 11 anos. Concordamos em manter nossa amizade.

- Sei...

Dito isso, Gina serviu o jantar e a conversa dos três foi sobre quadribol e o jogo que estava marcado para acontecer dentro de uma semana.

- Temos que agir logo, Natasha!

- Como deixou que chegasse tão longe?

- Não tive como fazer nada! A casa está preparada?

- Sim e os seus contatos?

- Estão prontos. Natasha, dessa vez dará certo.

- Eu sei, meu querido. Dará certo. O mundo ficará livre de trouxas e sangue-ruins. E ainda terei Draco para mim novamente.

- Eu nunca tive opções em minha vida. Fui criado para ser um Comensal. Para ser esnobe e não aceitar nascidos trouxas no mundo bruxo. Meus pais sempre me ensinaram a pensar assim. Quem pensasse o contrário era afastado.

- Como Sirius e Tonks...

- Isso. Entrei em Hogwarts com a função de atazanar e provocar quem não fosse da Sonserina. E ainda estaria no mesmo ano que o ilustre Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. As minhas férias eram treinamentos e mais treinamentos para ser um comensal.

- Mas você não tem a Marca...

- Não... Eu receberia assim que matasse Dumbledore. Não consegui. Tive mais uma chance: pegar um determinado objeto que estava escondido na Sala Precisa. Eu não sabia o que era, mas devia recuperá-lo para Voldemort. Tudo foi muito rápido. Vocês sendo trazidos, sua tortura, vocês me salvando daquela sala em chamas...

- Você nos reconheceu?

- Sim... Impossível não saber quem era Potter. Claro que reconheci o trio.

- Mas, por que não nos denunciou?

- Não sei. Foi a mesma coisa que senti quando tive que matar o velho. Senti-me impotente. Algo mais forte dentro de mim impedia que eu agisse. Bom, resolvi que aquela não era minha vida. Naquela época ainda odiava Potter, Weasley, você, todos... Só que isso não significava dar minha vida por uma guerra travada por um louco que sobreviveu sei lá como.

- Foi só para tirar o corpo fora que se entregou? – Hermione perguntou um pouco decepcionada.

- Mione, preciso que entenda que eu era outro naquela época... Foi um ato egoísta, mas que eu salvou muita gente.

- Como? – A decepção nos olhos da garota era o que mais doía em Draco.

- Comecei a entregar comensais ao Ministério. Eles não sabiam por quem eram traídos. Passei relatórios de ataques pós-guerras, entreguei esconderijos, desmascarei bruxos que trabalhavam infiltrados no Ministério por ordem de Voldemort... Por favor... Não quero segredo entre nós. Aquele era um outro Draco Malfoy.

- É difícil, Draco - Hermione levantou-se. – Só que como eu disse, eu confio em você. Agora, precisa se apresentar regularmente ao Ministério?

- Sim... Eles querem alguma informação sobre estes ataques, mas não sei de nada. – o loiro levantou-se e puxou Hermione carinhosamente para um abraço.

- Preciso ouvir que me perdoa. Por tudo que já causei a vocês, aos seus amigos, àquilo que acredita. Você pode me perdoar?

- Claro, Draco. A partir do momento que comecei a envolver-me com você, notei sua mudança... Claro que ainda tem umas oscilações imprevisíveis de humor. – ele sorriu e ela o encarou – Estou apaixonada por você e farei de tudo para que todos saibam que Draco Malfoy ajudou a Ordem!

- Não, Hermione. Isso não. Por enquanto deixe assim. Eu tive meus motivos para ajudar. – Na hora Draco calou-se. Ele deixou escapar o que não queria naquele momento.

- Seus motivos? Como assim seus motivos? – Ela afastou-se – Ainda tem coisa escondida nesta história?

- Entenda... Nem o Ministro sabe disso...

- E vai manter segredo de mim também?

- Ah, Mione é tão difícil... – ele jogou-se na cama e deixou seu corpo cair. Mil pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do loiro. As mudanças estavam acontecendo muito rápido em sua vida. As ameaças que sofrera, as torturas, as maldições ainda estavam marcadas em sua memória. Não foi por puro egoísmo que traiu seus antigos aliados. As imagens passavam rápidas por sua mente. As lembranças do dia em que seu pai deu a tarefa a ser cumprida. Não foi por pura maldade que concordou em matar Dumbledore. Não foi simplesmente por covardia que sumiu da Inglaterra. – Sente-se aqui. Peço que não conte a ninguém tudo que falarei agora. Hermione assentiu e sentou-se na cama.

Draco iniciou, assim, sua narrativa...

_- Nós temos uma missão para você, filho. – Disse Lucio entrando na sala e interrompendo a leitura de Narcisa e Draco._

_- Nós quem? – indagou o jovem Malfoy. A mãe não desviou os olhos do livro, mas seu ouvido captava tudo que se passava na imensa biblioteca._

_- Eu e o Lorde, oras. Cumprindo esta tarefa poderá, enfim, unir-se aos Comensais. – O pai exalava orgulho. A mão de Narcisa tremeu, gesto que passou despercebido pelos dois homens que se encaravam. Draco não pensava em nada, para não correr o risco de ter seus pensamentos lidos por seu pai. Seria seu fim. _

_- Você acha que a única coisa que quero na vida é ser um Comensal? _

_- Não, Draco. Mas ser comensal é indiscutível. _

_- E que tarefa o grandíssimo Lorde reservou para mim?_

_- Matar o idiota de Dumbledore! – Lucio disse com orgulho. Poucos recebiam tanta confiança de Voldemort e poder executar tal tarefa era visto pelo mesmo como um mérito. Ao falar isso, Narcisa deixou seu livro cair. Os dois homens viraram – O que houve, Narcisa?_

_- Nada, nada. Apenas emoção por saber a confiança que o Lorde deposita em nossa família. – Mentiu. Lucio olhou desconfiado, mas se Draco era bom em oclumência, Narcisa era melhor ainda. Ela ensinava para seu filho nos poucos momentos que ficavam a sós._

_- Como? Eu devo matar Dumbledore? _

_- Sim. Tem alguma objeção?_

_- Não. Só que de que maneira eu teria possibilidade de matar o diretor de Hogwarts?_

_- Ouça o meu plano com atenção. Narcisa, faça o favor de se retirar. _

_De maneira silenciosa, ela saiu. Saberia pelo filho depois._

_Lucio contou todo plano que foi completado por informações dadas (por exigência do pai) pelo jovem sonserino. _

_- Você quer que eu facilite a entrada de Comensais na escola?_

_- Sim. Vai dizer que não quer Potter e seus amiguinhos mortos? – Lucio desafiou. Draco calou._

_- E se eu não quiser?_

_- Quanto você ama sua mãe? Quanto você quer poder retomar seus estudos?_

_- Não entendi suas ameaças._

_- Ora, meu querido filho. – começou Lucio na sua constante ironia – Precisamos de você. Seja por bem, seja por mal. Com sua ajuda podemos invadir o castelo e matar seres indesejáveis. Sem sua ajuda, invadiremos o castelo. Você já disse como. Invadiremos o castelo e não sobrará nada daquele lugar. E, numa guerra, há mortes. Sem querer sua mãe pode ser atingida por um feitiço... Um erro de mira. – Draco levantou-se empunhando sua varinha, mas seu pai foi mais rápido e o derrubou com um cruciatus. Aproximou-se e murmurou, assim que seu filho conseguiu focar seus olhos:_

_- Então, amado filho, qual será sua escolha? _

_- Matarei o velho. – Draco deixou-se ficar no chão. Lucio saiu da biblioteca. Falou de maneira fria com sua mulher:_

_- Acho que ele precisa de seus cuidados. Tenho que cuidar de uns negócios. Não me esperem para o jantar. – Saiu sem esperar pela resposta. Narcisa ficou parada esperando seu "amado" sumir definitivamente e correu de encontro ao seu filho._

_- Draco, querido. – Ela ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça do rapaz sobre suas coxas. – O que houve? _

_Ele então contou toda a conversa que teve minutos antes. Ela estava a cada palavra mais lívida. Não queria seu filho neste mundo. Tinha apenas um jeito dele livrar-se daquilo. Snape. Draco não poderia saber. Seu marido, tampouco._

_O ano passou e Draco caiu em desgraça ao não conseguir matar Dumbledore. Foi perdoado apenas em nome da lealdade Malfoy. Mas, não antes de receber algumas torturas. _

_Ele gostava de Hogwarts. Apesar de importunar todos que encontrava, lá poderia ser quem não era na frente de seu pai. Sentia-se protegido. Não era uma sombra. Lá não tinha seu destino traçado. Seu carinho pela Escola aumentou ainda mais quando soube que Snape foi encarregado de matar Dumbledore em seu lugar. E, principalmente, em saber que o velho morreu tentando ajuda-lo. _

_Teve a oportunidade de entregar Potter, mas não teve coragem. Percebeu que seus atos em nada livrariam ele mesmo, a escola ou sua mãe. Foi salvo por aqueles que humilhou e xingou por seis anos. Tomou sua decisão: mudaria de lado. Mudaria de país. Faria o que fosse possível para acabar com aquilo que sempre achou que concordava. Com esta decisão começou a pensar por si próprio. Saiu da sombra dos discursos prontos de seu pai._

_Assim que a guerra terminou, encontrou-se com o Ministro. Entregou-se, mas também disse que tinha muitos nomes. Pediu sigilo. Pediu que saísse daquele país que tanto amava. Seu pai seria mandado para Azkaban. Sua mãe, havia sido assassinada por Comensais. _

_Precisou provar que havia mudado de lado. Ficou detido no Ministério enquanto as informações dadas eram confirmadas. _

_Passou os últimos anos da sua vida assim. Entregando, de maneira discreta, todos comensais que conhecia. _

Terminou a história. Estava exausto. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. E chorou. Chorou um choro preso. Um choro que estava preso desde os seus 16 anos. Hermione deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo e não falou nada. Apenas sentia as lágrimas quentes dele morrerem em suas coxas.

A semana passou e Hermione estava totalmente recuperada. Recebeu a visita de Gina e Harry, mas Ron não apareceu. Ainda era difícil para o ruivo aceitar este novo relacionamento.

Sexta à noite, Hermione ainda estava jantando com Draco quando foram interrompidos pela já conhecida coruja de Rony. Draco franziu o cenho e Hermione fingiu que não percebeu. Após ler, ela olhou para o loiro que não tirava os olhos dela com sua indisfarçável cara de ciúmes.

- Calma, Draco. Ele apenas está querendo saber se nós iremos amanhã até a Toca. Lembra? O jogo de quadribol?

- Ah, sim... Nem comprei nada aquele dia. Quer mesmo ir?

- Eu gostaria... Tem tanto tempo que não vejo Molly e Arthur...

- Que horas?

- Às 11h. O jogo deve acontecer em torno do meio dia e depois almoçamos...

- Posso chamar o Blás?

- Acho que não terá problemas... Vou responder agora mesmo! – respondeu com animação.

- Beleza. Enquanto isso, eu aviso o Blaise.

Draco e Hermione acordaram mais cedo para que ele pudesse comprar novos acessórios na loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Depois, encontrariam com Blaise na mansão Malfoy e de lá iriam para a Toca pelo Pó de Flu.

Blás estava inconformado, mas decidiu ir. Poderia enfiam conhecer a pocilga onde os Weasleys moravam e ter mais um motivo para irritar aquele bando de ruivos.

Hermione chegou seguida por Draco e Blás. Este olhava com repulsa o ambiente. Já Draco sentia-se acolhido.

- Hermione! – Foi recebida por uma chorosa Molly Weasley. – Minha querida! Quanto tempo! Que saudades! Eu soube do que houve no Beco! Está recuperada! Gina contou que o jovem Malfoy foi de grande ajuda! Draco, venha cá! – E deu um abraço apertado no rapaz que ainda estava imóvel diante de tanto carinho. Sabia do amor de sua mãe, mas esta, poucas vezes pôde abraçá-lo. – Obrigada por cuidar da minha menina, viu? – Ela olhava para cima, já que o loiro era bem mais alto que a matrona dos Weasley. Ela foi apresentada a Blás rapidamente – Vão lá fora... Todos já estão lá. Artur chegará apenas na hora do almoço. Querem alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada Molly. – Respondeu Hermione indo com a dupla para o lado externo da casa. – Sigam-me. Tem um grande espaço onde os rapazes montaram um campo improvisado. Também tem um pequeno vestiário. Depois do jogo vocês podem tomar banho dentro da casa. Só não abram a porta do sótão. Acredito que o vampiro ainda mora por lá.

- V-vampiro? – indagou Blaise.

- Sim, mas ele não incomoda ninguém, desde que não seja incomodado. Venho aqui há muitos anos e nunca aconteceu nada. Ele, inclusive, foi de grande ajuda para nós. – Era muito bom para Hermione estar novamente naquela casa. A casa em que viveu grande parte da sua adolescência, onde superou a tristeza pela separação de seus pais, onde vivia seu primeiro amor e hoje grande amigo. Ao longe viu as vassouras rasgando os céus.

- Mione! – Gina gritou lá de cima. Uma chuva de ruivos veio do céu. Por um rápido instinto, Draco e Blás afastaram-se. Hermione foi cercada pelos amigos.

O primeiro a chegar foi Jorge:

- Ora, ora. Se não é minha monitora preferida! – E deu um longo abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina. Draco roia-se de ciúmes. Aquele bando de homens tocando _sua_ namorada. Calou-se. Gui e Carlinhos foram mais discretos no cumprimento, já que não tinham tanto contato com a morena. Gina a abraçou, sendo seguida por Harry. Rony deixou-se ficar para trás. Queria poder abraçá-la com calma. Hermione estava com saudades do amigo. Assim que todos se afastaram ela foi de encontro a ele. Abraçaram-se. Ela sentia falta daquilo. Não, não sentia nada além de amizade. Só que os laços se estreitaram entre eles.

Ron abraçou a amiga. Quando soube do ataque, seu coração parou alguns instantes ao saber da tortura recebida pela amiga. Sussurrou de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir:

- Achei que te perderia.

- Isso nunca, Ron. Senti sua falta.

- E eu, a sua.

- Quero te ver mais, gatinha. – ela afastou, sem sair totalmente dos braços do amigo.

- Eu também. Vinho e pizza?

- Combinado! Na próxima sexta? – ela concordou – Acho melhor você dar mais atenção para o Malfoy ou eu cairei duro aqui no chão só com o olhar que ele está lançando. – A garota riu e afastou-se dele com um beijo no rosto. Ele montou em sua vassoura e voltou para o aquecimento.

- Então, meninos, ali é o vestiário – disse apontando para uma casinha pouco afastada do local.

- Pode indo, Blaise. – o amigo nem pensou em negar. Era nítida a fúria do seu amigo. – O que foi esta agarração?

- Nada, Draco. Apenas faz muito tempo que não os vejo.

- O que você o Weasley ficaram conversando?

- Apenas estava com saudade dele, ok? Já te contei o que passamos no sétimo ano. Sou muito amiga de Ron. – ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco que começou a respirar com mais calma – Vem cá – Deu um beijo nos lábios do loiro e falou com a boca bem próxima dele. – Estou apaixonada por você, seu bobo. E nada, nem ninguém, fará que estes sentimentos mudem. Entendeu? – A morena não esperou por resposta e deu um beijo apaixonante no loiro que logo a aproximou ainda mais com um forte abraço. Após uns momentos, ela disse:- Agora vá se trocar.

Quando todos estavam prontos e aquecidos no campo improvisado começou o sorteio dos times. Gui falou:

- Bom, somos em oito jogadores. Que tal separar o grupo em dois e ficaremos assim: um artilheiro, um goleiro, um batedor e um apanhador de cada lado? – Todos concordaram. O grupo seria decidido por sorteio. Hermione foi responsável por escrever o nome de todos e depois sortear os grupos. Os grupos teriam alguns minutos para combinar estratégias de ataque e defesa.

Apanhadores - Harry e Draco

Batedores - Jorge e Blás

Goleiros – Rony e Gui

Artilheiros - Gina e Carlinhos

Foi dado início ao jogo. Na Toca eles nunca tinham juiz, já que todos jogavam limpo. Os balaços eram usados apenas como um obstáculo para os jogadores adversários. Só que, aquele dia, um juiz seria muito necessário.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

O sequestro

Hermione sentou-se em uma arquibancada improvisada. Ela observava de longe a conversa dos times. Percebeu quando Draco e Zabini ficaram mais para trás conversando. Ela não podia ouvir, mas parecia uma rápida discussão...

- Draco... Você vai mesmo deixar este pobretão do Weasley ficar de papo com sua garota?

- Não tem nada a ver, Blás.

- Se eu fosse você ficava de olho, hein?

- Pare de falar besteiras!

- Não estou falando besteira. Você sabe. Eles são grifinórios. Os dois se conhecem há quanto tempo? Desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, cara! Sem ofensas, mas sem dúvida ela perdeu a virgindade com este Weasley. Estas coisas marcam uma mulher.

Draco parou e segurou o braço de Zabini.

- Que quer dizer com isso, cara? Ela deixou claro para mim que eles não têm mais nada.

- Vai sonhando. Garotas como a Granger casam com o primeiro amor. Mas pode deixar que cuidarei dele para você. – A frase: _garotas como a Granger casam com o primeiro amor _ ecoou na mente de Draco e ele não ouviu o último comentário de seu amigo. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Aquele sentimento que habitava seu peito era novo para ele. Mas, não para Hermione. Ela já havia sinceramente amado alguém. Alguém que ainda estava em sua vida. Draco apenas voltou a si quando fogos estouraram dando início ao jogo.

Hermione tentou, por alguns segundos, localizar o pomo de ouro. Tentativa inútil. Viu que Harry e Draco rondavam o céu observando qualquer movimento suspeito. A bola estava na posse de Gina, que com um rápido lance jogou a bola em direção às balizas acertando uma delas.

Gui pegou a bola e lançou diretamente para Carlinhos, mas um balaço mudou a direção da bola. Jorge sorriu para os irmãos no time adversário, enquanto Gina recuperava novamente a posse da bola e a lançava para marcar um gol. Dessa vez, Gui foi mais rápido e lançou novamente a bola para seu irmão que num lance marcou um gol para seu time.

Hermione torcia para os dois times, mas queria que Draco conseguisse apanhar o pomo. Lembrava-se dos jogos de Hogwarts e o quanto torcia contra. Agora queria compensar isso. Seus olhos desviaram para Ron que defendia a maior parte das goles.

A bola estava na posse de Ron quando ele lançou para Gina. Ela voava com perfeição dirigindo-se com rapidez em direção às balizas do time adversário. Os olhos de Hermione foram desviados pelos movimentos bruscos de Harry e Draco. Eles perseguiam algo invisível para Hermione, mas ela tinha certeza de que eles haviam encontrado o pomo. Jorge e Rony gritavam para Harry apressar-se em capturar. Gina lançou a bola, mas seu irmão estava atento à jogada e pegou a goles.

Harry e Draco aproximavam-se do pomo. A mão de ambos esticada. Porém, a perseguição foi interrompida por um barulho e um estridente grito de Hermione. Os dois apanhadores só viram o corpo de Rony caindo desacordado que não se chocou no chão, graças a um feitiço de levitação feito por Hermione.

Todos voaram em direção ao chão. A cabeça de Rony possuía um grande corte. Sangrava muito. Jorge foi direto em direção ao Blás.

- Por que fez isso? Enlouqueceu?

Os outros irmãos também se juntaram. Gina tentava ajudar Hermione a estancar o sangue. Harry e Draco juntaram-se momentos depois à confusão.

- Gina, sem que sua mãe perceba, pegue tudo o que precisamos. – A ruiva ainda estava em choque ao ver o estado do irmão – **Vá, Gina! Rápido!** E vocês parem com esta gritaria! Pelo menos até eu estancar este sangue. Preciso de silêncio. Depois façam o que quiserem com este aí – disse apontando para Zabini. Draco aproximou-se de Hermione. – Saia daqui! Você sabia de tudo e não fez nada para impedir! – Os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas. Sua mão tocando o corpo já frio e ainda desacordado de Ron. Limpou os olhos e se concentrou. Não podia distrair-se agora. Todos estavam concentrados em Hermione e logo Gina chegou correndo trazendo poções curativas. Draco aproveitou e puxou Zabini para o canto:

- Por que fez isso?

- Foi sem querer, cara!

Draco olhou desconfiado, mas foram interrompidos por murmúrios de Ron. Aproximaram-se novamente, Hermione havia colocado delicadamente a cabeça dele sobre alguns panos que Gina havia trazido. O sangue já havia sido estancado, o corte foi fechado e a ruiva terminava de limpar o rosto do irmão. Hermione deitou-se ao lado de Ron quando ele começou a abrir os olhos. Ron sentia-se um pouco tonto e as imagens distorcidas. Aos poucos conseguiu focar sua visão e enxergar um par de olhos castanhos o fitando. Ele conhecia aquele olhar de preocupação:

- Acho que estou bem, Gatinha. – ele tentou se mexer.

- Não se mexa, por favor. Ainda não sabemos se houve algum ferimento interno. Precisa ir ao Hospital.

- Não fique assim... – ele falou tentando passar inutilmente calma à ex-namorada.

- Fico sim. Sabe que te amo, né?

- Sim, eu sei. Sabe que te amo também.

Draco ouvia tudo calado e extremamente irritado. Hermione levantou-se:

- Um de vocês pode acompanhá-lo ao Hospital? Estou esgotada...

- Sim, eu acompanho – falou Carlinhos

- Vou avisar a mamãe – completou Jorge. Todos começaram a dispersar, mas Harry ainda olhava irritado para Zabini e se aproximou.

- Por que fez isso, seu filho da puta?

- Calma, Harry – disse Gina.

- Foi sem querer! – exclamou o moreno.

- Não foi. – todos olharam para Hermione. – Eu vi os dois – e apontou para Draco e Blás – conversando antes do jogo começar. Pareciam estar discutindo alguma coisa.

- Hermione, não é nada disso... Você entendeu errado! – Draco disse aproximando-se da namorada.

- Acho melhor vocês irem embora... – Draco tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido por Zabini.

- Vamos, cara. Eles que pensem o que acharem melhor. Sabemos da nossa inocência. – rapidamente os dois juntaram suas coisas e aparataram.

- Mione... – falou Gina.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu que insisti que viessem.

- Calma, amiga. Rony está bem. Deve ter sido um mal entendido. Malfoy não faria nada disso. – Gina falou consolando a amiga.

- Você acha que ele não teve nada a ver?

- Olha, Hermione, acho que o Malfoy já provou estar bem diferente.

A garota corroeu-se de culpa. Decidiu ir para sua casa, tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça. Havia sido injusta com Draco, nem dera tempo de ouvir o que o loiro tinha a dizer. Aliás, ela nem devia ter desconfiado dele.

Chegou em sua casa e tentou distrair-se com outras coisas. Leitura, televisão, vinho, cerveja... Olhou o relógio: 23h48. Era tarde, mas precisava falar com ele. Aparatou em frente à mansão e tocou a campainha. Uma vez, duas, três... Até que um elfo abriu a porta e começou a dizer sem nem olhar quem era:

- É uma completa falta de educação atrapalhar o sono do meu senhor! Qu... Ah, senhorita Granger... Desculpe... Senhorita, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso falar com... – Ela foi interrompida pelo já conhecido mau humor de Draco.

- Mas, o que é isso? Quem ousa me perturbar essa hora? – O loiro agradeceu por ter com quem extravasar sua raiva.

- Desculpe aparecer tão tarde... – Hermione falou sem conseguir encarar Draco e este estancou. Não esperava Hermione.

- Entre. Deixe-nos a sós, Cody. – assim que o elfo saiu continuou – então...

- Vim aqui para me desculpar...

- Que merda, Hermione! Nada do que eu faça adianta, não é? Sempre serei o Malfoy de Hogwarts!

- Não... Acredito que tenha mudado!

- Acha que isso é fácil para mim? Ouvir que você ama o Weasley e ficar quieto? Só que eu fico! Não tive nada a ver com aquele balaço! Você nem quis me ouvir!

- Eu sei... Por isso estou aqui, Draco. Desculpa...

- Você nunca vai confiar totalmente em mim... E eu nem sei por que o idiota do Weasley fica te chamando de "gatinha". – ele deixou seu corpo cair no sofá. Hermione se aproximou ajoelhando sob os pés do loiro.

- Claro que confio em você. E esse negócio de gatinha é uma brincadeira nossa... Não é uma cantada. Ninguém pode saber disso, ok?

- Saber do quê?

- Do que vou te contar... Lembra quando estávamos no segundo ano e a câmara secreta foi aberta?

- Sim e daí?

- Bom, daí que desconfiamos que você fosse o responsável...

- Eu?

- Sim... Então pensamos em um jeito de tentar descobrir. Precisávamos falar com você.

- Nunca que eu falaria com vocês...

- Pois é... Então eu tive uma ideia... A poção polissuco.

- Polissuco? Você estava no segundo ano... Nunca conseguiria fazer esta poção!

- Pois eu consegui. Harry e Ron foram disfarçados de Crabbe e Goyle. Eu também iria...

- Como? Vocês conversaram comigo? Fingindo serem outras pessoas? – ele levantou-se. Hermione foi atrás.

- Era outra época... Sabe disso. Os meninos conseguiram entrar com você no salão da Sonserina ouviram tudo o que tinha a dizer, mas nada que comprovasse que você era o responsável...

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Bom... Eu também ia, mas ao invés de cabelo eu coloquei na poção um pêlo de gato... E aí... Bom,... Fiquei um tempo na enfermaria até que voltasse ao normal...

- Gato? Então vocês infringiram várias regras!

- Sim, mas estávamos querendo capturar o responsável...

- Eu falei para seus amigos que eu queria que você fosse morta...

- Sei disso, mas é passado. Tínhamos nossas desavenças.

- Ron te chama de "gatinha"...

- ... por causa desse episódio. Você pode me perdoar?

- Claro...

- Ainda estou brava com seu amigo.

- Ele garante que não foi por querer... Vem cá... Eu não conseguia dormir.

- Nem eu... – Ela o abraçou e depois se beijaram. Estavam sedentos de desejo.

Hermione começou a beijar o rosto de Draco e tirou rapidamente e camiseta que ele usava. Sentia o peito nu encostar contra o seu e então ela se desfez das próprias vestes.

- Estava com saudades...

- Eu também... Não consigo ficar sem você por muito tempo.

Os dois andaram até chocaram-se com uma mesa. Draco tirou sua calça. Ele estava excitado. Hermione sentia. Draco tinha urgência em tê-la. Ele a virou de forma possessiva, beijando as costas e passando as mãos por todo o corpo de sua namorada.

Hermione apoiava as mãos na mesa, gemendo pelo toque. Ela tentava se virar, mas ele não deixava. Draco deslizou seus dedos para a vagina de Hermione. Ela já estava molhada. Ele retirou e começou a tocá-la por cima da calcinha.

- Pare de me provocar, Draco.

- Quer realmente que eu pare?

- N-não... – Ela só conseguia gemer... Tinha dificuldade em articular palavras. Com força ela arrancou a única peça que o impedia de senti-la por completo. Enfiou dois dedos com força em Hermione, ela gemeu mais ainda. Chamava pelo nome dele.

- Peça...

- Draco...

- Peça,... O que você quer?

- Coloque seu pau dentro de mim... Faça-me sua...

Draco sorriu. Só o cheiro dela já o deixava louco. Sentir que ela estava molhada por causa dele, excitava-o mais ainda. Colocou seu pinto dentro dela. Segurou-a. Uma mão em cada seio. Puxava-a com força e desejo. Hermione mexia sua cintura acompanhando o movimento.

Ele gozou primeiro, sendo seguido por ela. Draco conjurou cobertas e deitaram no chão da sala.

- Desculpe meu ciúme... Estou fazendo o possível para controlá-lo.

- Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você... Isso nunca mais acontecerá.

Abraçados caíram num profundo sono.

Mais uma semana passou e Ron recuperou-se totalmente. Não precisou ficar internado, mas deveria tomar durante um tempo uma poção cicatrizante. Hermione teve uma semana corrida. Chegavam ao hospital bruxas e trouxas que sofriam graves acidentes. O tratamento dos trouxas era mais demorado já que precisavam de um bom feitiço de memória.

Draco também trabalhava muito. A encomenda de pedidos havia aumentado e seus dias de descanso eram ocupados com trabalho. Não pôde ver Hermione. Eles apenas se correspondiam por coruja. Mas ele teve uma ideia. Domingo de manhã iria até a casa da morena levando uma grande cesta de café da manhã.

Hermione trabalhou até tarde na sexta. Chegou em casa de madrugada e nem teve tempo de trocar de roupa. Caiu na cama e dormiu.

- EI, acorda dorminhoca...

- Draco?

- Não... Rony... Vamos Mione, já passou do meio dia!

Ela assustou com o horário e levantou rápido. Havia dormido muito, mas há muito tempo não sentia seu corpo realmente relaxado.

- O que faz aqui, Ron?

- Pensei que poderíamos almoçar juntos... Faz tempo que não curtimos um dia assim...

- Certo... Draco terá que trabalhar hoje...

Os dois então prepararam um almoço juntos. Bebiam vinho e conversavam. Hermione ria das aventuras românticas de seu amigo. Almoçaram, assistiram filme e pediram pizza para o jantar. Beberam mais uma garrafa de vinho enquanto assistiam filmes.

Hermione foi para cama, cansada. Havia se divertido muito. Nem se lembrava da última vez que passou momentos tão agradáveis com seu amigo. Ron também foi deitar em seu quarto. Achava estranho dividir a cama com a amiga, agora que ela namorava. Tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e dormiu.

Ron acordou assustado e percebeu que era a campainha tocando. Estava prestes a gritar para Hermione abrir, mas percebeu que o chuveiro estava sendo desligado. Ele, então, foi até a porta e viu Hermione surgir no corredor, ainda molhada, enrolada numa toalha branca.

- Pode deixar que eu abro. Quem é a essa hora? – perguntou abrindo a porta.

Draco segurava uma cesta com sucos e ouviu vozes lá dentro. Devia ser o rádio ou a tal da televisão ligado. Não estava preparado para o que viu. A voz masculina aumentava e Draco viu um ruivo vestindo apenas uma cueca abrir a porta da casa de SUA namorada.

Empurrou a porta com força e deparou com Hermione enrolada em uma toalha. Jogou a cesta no chão. Ele estava mais vermelho que o cabelo da família Weasley.

- Calma, Draco. Não é nada do que está pensando.

Ele foi na direção dela, tomado pela raiva. Ela afastou-se assustada.

- Ei, Malfoy, calma! – Ron tentou se aproximar, mas foi acertado por um soco no nariz.

- Não é o que estou pensando? O que eu deveria pensar, Granger? O que posso pensar se chego na casa da MINHA namorada domingo às oito horas da manhã e encontro seu amigo filho da puta usando apenas uma cueca e você enrolada em uma toalha? – ele gritava enquanto avançava até ela. Hermione parou quando se encostou à parede. Os olhos dele estavam escuros.

- Sei o que parece... Ele apenas passou a noite aqui... Nem dormimos no mesmo quarto...

- Acho melhor você se acalmar, Malfoy...

Draco respirou fundo e Hermione intercedeu.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele, Ron. Vá embora.

Ele afastou-se da namorada sabendo que faria alguma besteira se continuasse tão perto. Estava tomado pelo ódio. Raiva. Aquele ciúme possessivo que não o deixava pensar.

- Só vou me trocar e já volto... – Ela virou-se quando viu o loiro bufar. – Que foi?

- Na frente daquele ruivo idiota você fica assim? Enrolada numa toalha branca.

Hermione fingiu que não ouviu e trocou-se rapidamente. Sabia que ele tinha razão... Não gostaria nada de encontrar uma mulher, ex-namorada, abrindo a porta da casa dele vestindo apenas roupas íntimas.

Chegou à sala e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Está me traindo?

- Claro que não. Escute-me primeiro, antes de sair falando besteira. Você tem toda razão de estar assim. – Hermione disse de uma vez a última frase e ele a olhou surpresa. – Eu errei não avisando que Rony passaria a noite aqui. Só que... Para mim é difícil mudar certas coisas, mas é preciso. Namoro com você agora...

- Que merda, Hermione! Queria te fazer uma surpresa... - e olhou para cesta que agora jazia no chão – E quem recebe a surpresa sou eu! O que acha que senti quando vi o Weasley praticamente pelado abrindo a porta da sua casa?

- Não consigo nem imaginar... Espero que possa me perdoar. Conversarei com ele... Só entenda que é difícil para mim cortar relações com meus amigos. Passamos por muita coisa juntos.

- Não estou pedindo isso. Apenas quero que aceite que algumas coisas não podem continuar como eram. Não namora mais com o pobretão. Você é minha agora e é muito difícil ver a mulher que eu amo dividindo intimidades com outro homem. – Ele falou tudo muito rápido, mas Hermione ouviu algo que ele nunca tinha tido antes. Draco pareceu não perceber até que encarou os olhos dela e repassou as palavras que acabavam de sair de sua boca.

- Como? A mulher que você o quê?

- Que eu amo. Eu amo você, Hermione Granger. – Ela sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Pulou no colo dele, abraçando e beijando todo o rosto do namorado.

- Eu também te amo, meu loiro esquentadinho! Estou perdoada?

- Sim... Vamos tomar o café da manhã. Não sei você, mas estou morrendo de fome.

Arrumaram as coisas no chão mesmo, após se amarem loucamente. Naquele dia, Hermione mandou uma coruja para Ron, explicando que algumas coisas precisariam mudar no relacionamento deles.

A relação de Draco e Hermione estreitou-se ainda mais. Agora seus amigos, Harry e Ron, apareciam por lá apenas na presença de Draco. Muitos jantares aconteciam dividindo-se entre as várias casas. Zabini visitava Draco, mas o loiro evitava que seu amigo encontrasse com Hermione.

Os aurores estavam atolados em trabalho e não conseguiam prender nenhum suspeito. Os ataques não eram em grande escala, não apresentavam nenhuma linha de ataque aparente.

Draco já estava cansado de se reportar ao ministro. Ele não sabia de nada. Já fazia muito tempo que não havia recebido nenhuma convocação. E, por não ter a Marca, não sabia se ela ainda era usada.

No Hospital St Mungus, pacientes chegavam com doenças desconhecidas, trouxas sofrendo alucinações, bruxos que haviam perdido parentes,...

Hermione chegou à sala de descanso e atirou-se sobre uma cadeira:

- Chega! Preciso de descanso! Os aurores não descobrem nada, Gina?

- Não, Mione... Sem pistas. Que tal marcarmos de beber uma cerveja hoje no Três Vassouras?

- Em plena quarta-feira?

- E por que não? Aposto que Harry e Ron toparão. Fale com Malfoy!

- Certo... Vou passar lá agora... – dizendo isso foi ao saguão de saída para aparatar. Chegou à casa do loiro e viu que estava uma correria por lá, também.

- Atrapalho? – Hermione perguntou aparecendo na sala de pesquisas. O sorriso de Draco respondeu.

- Que surpresa! – disse dando um beijo nela – Vamos ao meu escritório.

- Que tal tomar uma cerveja hoje?

- Com seus amigos?

- Sim... Só para relaxarmos um pouco. Que tal?

- Depois você dorme aqui? – ele disse puxando a morena para mais perto.

- Isso é uma chantagem? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não... – respondeu com o típico sorriso irônico. – Pego você no Hospital às 19h.

- Certo. Agora preciso ir. – deu um beijo no namorado.

- Já?

- Sim... Vou passar em casa e pegar uma roupa. Não vou cheirando poção e hospital.

- Certo... A noite então a gente conversa melhor. – ele disse passando a língua pelos lábios da namorada. Ela passou a mão pela barriga até chegar ao pinto dele. Draco arrepiou-se com o toque. Mesmo por cima das vestes ela sabia deixa-lo maluco.

- A última coisa que quero fazer a noite é conversar com você. – Ela apertou com um pouco de força o membro já duro. – Até mais tarde.

- Você vai embora e me deixar assim?

- Vou... – Beijou rapidamente os lábios dele e aparatou.

Draco suspirou. Sentou em frente à sua escrivaninha para disfarçar seu estado e chamou Cody.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Avise aos estagiários que farei meu almoço agora.

- Sim, meu senhor, mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Não, Cody...

A noite chegou rápida. Hermione tomou um banho e arrumou-se rapidamente no Hospital. Gina havia saído mais cedo. Draco a esperava com um pequeno pacote na mão.

- Oi, Draco... Presente?

- Sim... Espero que goste... – Draco entregou o embrulho dando um beijo nos lábios da morena. Ela abriu o embrulho e viu uma delicada corrente de ouro branco com um pequeno pingente.

- É lindo! Como sabia que meu patrono é uma lontra? – disse Hermione segurando o pingente. Colocou a corrente, retirando a de coração que ganhara tanto tempo antes por Rony.

- Seus adoráveis amigos.

Eles aparataram e chegaram ao bar. Harry, Gina e Ron já ocupavam uma mesa ao fundo. Sentaram-se e começaram a falar sobre qualquer coisa que os distraísse das últimas notícias.

- Licença, pessoal... Preciso ir ao banheiro...- disse Gina. – Quer ir, Mione?

- Não, querida.

- Ok, eu não quero beber nada por enquanto... Quando eu voltar eu decido.

Estavam conversando alegremente quando Ron ficou mudo, olhando um ponto. Draco e Hermione estava de costas, então viraram para ver quem era. Draco falou:

- Olá, Blás. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Resolveu aceitar meu convite e beber alguma coisa hoje?

- Não, Draco. Estou a trabalho. Vejo que realmente abraçou esta ideia de juntar-se à traidores do sangue.

- Cala a boca, Zabini! – disse Ron. Ele foi pegar sua varinha, mas Zabini foi

mais rápido e apontou sua varinha para Hermione.

- Nem pense nisso, Weasley.

- Calma aí, pessoal! – disse Draco.

- Você fez uma escolha, Draco. – Nesse momento vários homens encapuzados entraram com as varinhas em punho. Zabini ainda apontava para Hermione – Todos em pé. Agora!

As pessoas do bar foram todas imobilizadas. Gina estava saindo do banheiro quando percebeu uma movimentação estranha e se escondeu. Não sabiam da presença dela...

- Saiu sem sua namoradinha, Potter? - perguntou um dos homens.

- Sim.

- Joguem as varinhas no chão. – disse a mesma voz sem rosto.

Blás aproximou-se de Hermione e disse:

- Você vem com a gente, sangue-ruim!

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, Blaise! Que porra está havendo? – ele puxou Hermione para perto de si.

- Meu amigo, você acha que tem escolha... – Com um aceno de cabeça um dos Comensais gritou:

- CRUCIUS! – o feitiço atingiu o peito de Rony que caiu no chão. Gina não sabia como atacar. Estavam em maior número e seus amigos, desarmados.

- Pare com isso, Blaise! – gritou Draco.

- Draco, meu amigo, deixe de besteira... Venha, Granger. – Hermione avançou em direção ao grupo, mas foi impedida pelo namorado.

- Eu já disse que ela não vai.

- E eu já disse que ela não tem escolha – com outro assentimento a maldição atingiu Harry. – Podemos continuar isso a noite inteira minha cara. Venha.

Draco tentou impedir mais uma vez. Ela soltou-se olhando para os amigos.

- Eu preciso ir... Não há escolha...

Blás agarrou o braço de Hermione e sem delicadeza nenhuma a puxou para si. Um barulho distraiu alguns Comensais, Gina lançava feitiços não-verbais e logo invocou as varinhas que estavam na posse de seus inimigos. Draco deu continuidade à batalha.

Blás havia saído levando Hermione, só poderiam aparatar do lado de fora. Draco o seguiu.

- BLÁS! Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca mudei. – ele segurava Hermione pelo braço. Assim que Draco apontou a varinha, o moreno colocou Hermione na sua frente como escudo. – Vamos, Draco... Una-se a nós...

- Eu mudei de lado há muito tempo.

Blás apontou a varinha para cabeça de Hermione.

- Solte-me agora, Zabini!

- Não faça nada, Blás... A questão é comigo... Solte-a!

- Agora a questão envolve a sangue-ruim também. – Hermione continuava gritando e ele lançou um feitiço para calá-la. Zabini apontou sua varinha novamente para Draco. – Como eu te disse uma vez... Ela é bem gostosinha. Na época de Hogwarts dividíamos garotas... – Zabini passou a língua pelo pescoço de Hermione que começou tremer mais ainda. Draco olhou para a namorada. Estava desesperado.

- Não ouse tocar nela, Zabini.

- Zabini? Sabe, Natasha tinha razão. Você não sabe valorizar as pessoas que te apóiam.

A porta do bar foi aberta e os três grifinórios apareceram, mas ficaram paralisados.

- Olha só, Granger. Fora o Potter... Falta só eu, para provar o seu sabor. Mas prefiro fazer isso com mais privacidade... – E num rápido floreio da varinha desapareceu.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOO – gritou Draco! – Temos que ir atrás dele... Desgraçado! O tempo todo! – Ela lançava feitiços destruindo tudo o que via pela frente. Ron aproximou-se por trás.

- Nós vamos achá-la, Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Momentos terríveis

_- Olha só, Granger. Fora o Potter... Falta só eu, para provar o seu sabor. Mas prefiro fazer isso com mais privacidade... – E num rápido floreio da varinha desapareceu._

_- NÃOOOOOOOOOOO – gritou Draco! – Temos que ir atrás dele... Desgraçado! O tempo todo! – Ele lançava feitiços destruindo tudo o que via pela frente. Ron aproximou-se por trás. _

_- Nós vamos achá-la, Malfoy._

- Você não entende... A culpa é minha! Este filho da puta estava o tempo todo armando pelas minhas costas... Nunca desconfiei... A culpa é minha... – Draco parecia respirar com dificuldade. – Todos os indícios... Puta merda!

- Malfoy! – exclamou Harry – capturamos alguns comensais... Vamos agora para o Ministério! Sem dúvida poderemos fazer uso do veritaserum para interrogar esses safados.

Gina não conseguia mais impedir que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Harry e Rony agiam por um impulso assassino de pegar aquele que ousasse machucar Hermione.

Rapidamente vários aurores apareceram nas ruas de Hogsmead. Draco sentou no chão e deixou a cabeça cair. Blaise havia falado de Natasha... Como poderia conhecê-la? Por quanto tempo armaram juntos? Levantou-se foi até os aurores.

- Tem mais gente envolvida nisso. Além de Zabini... – E assim começou a falar sobre seu relacionamento com Natasha tantos anos antes na Bulgária. Não sabia como ela podia estar envolvida... Então, enquanto falava um flash apareceu em sua cabeça – Esperem... Krum! Natasha ... Natasha estava envolvida com Vítor Krum! – ele disse de forma exasperada.

Harry adiantou-se nos rápidos pensamentos.

- Então essa tal de Natasha está armando alguma coisa com Krum? – ele perguntou encarando o loiro. Gina estava mais afastada conversando com alguns aurores e Ron olhava de Harry para Draco e vive versa.

- Sim! Pense comigo, Potter! Quem foi o primeiro bruxo a aparecer e salvar justamente a Hermione?

- Ele nunca a esqueceu... – murmurou Ron. Harry já havia saído para contar as últimas pistas aos aurores.

- O que disse, Weasley? – perguntou Draco.

- Krum... Ele nunca a esqueceu. Ela está na mão de loucos, Malfoy! Temos que achá-la! – Rony falava de forma desesperada e seus olhos estavam marejados. Draco estava dominado por novos sentimentos. Percebeu que nunca sentiu o valor de uma verdadeira amizade. – Com certeza os aurores nos...

- Não resolverei isso através de aurores. Vai demorar até o veritasserum fazer efeito.

- É impossível driblar esta poção, Malfoy!

- Não para quem estuda Arte das Trevas. Ela faz efeito, mas demora mais. Sem dúvida os Comensais já atacaram protegidos por feitiços que os protegerão por pelos menos duas horas.

- Duas horas? – exclamou o ruivo atônito – É muito tempo!

- Sim, Weasley, Fico feliz que saiba fazer contas. Agora, se quiser me acompanhar já sei por onde começar.

- Chamarei Harry. – Rony saiu correndo e Draco virou os olhos. Não podiam perder tempo, mas estarem em maior número traria vantagens. Principalmente agora que havia Comensais envolvidos. Além disso, alguns foram presos. O que dava mais vantagem ainda.

Rony, Harry e Gina chegaram correndo. A ruiva perguntou:

- Por onde começamos?

- Nós vamos acompanhar Draco e você voltará para casa. – respondeu Rony encarando a irmã.

- Até parece! – respondeu no característico tom de Molly – Ajudei na guerra e ajudarei agora. É minha amiga que sumiu! Minha melhor amiga! Minha irmã! Ninguém aqui impedirá minha participação! – Ela falou apontando o dedo para Ron que estava vermelho de raiva. Ele ia revidar, mas Draco cortou:

- Não é hora para discussões! Quanto mais gente, melhor. – ele disse enfático, mas Ron estava relutante em aceitar e olhou para Harry que respondeu:

- Nem adianta lançar este olhar para mim. Sua irmã é muito capaz de lutar e, além disso... Sou obrigado... Sou obrigado a concordar com o Malfoy.

Um silêncio dominou o lugar, mas rapidamente foi quebrado por Gina que já havia enxugado suas lágrimas:

- Então, Malfoy... Por onde começamos? – Ela perguntou já cortando qualquer comentário que seu irmão pudesse fazer. Harry já havia falado para ela sobre a conversa que teve com Draco.

- Vamos para o apartamento de Bla... De Zabini. Precisam segurar em mim, já que não sabem onde fica. E nada de se aproveitar de mim, Weasleyzinha. – Gina corou com este comentário e Harry não ficou nada feliz com a fala de seu inimigo de Hogwarts, sendo assim colocou-se entre eles. Rony só bufou antes de apoiar suas mãos no ombro de Draco.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Zabini que cometeu o erro de não bloquear a aparatação de Draco.

- Vamos revirar tudo! Deve haver cartas, pergaminhos,... Qualquer coisa!

Enquanto o trio revirava a casa era possível ouvir feitiços como _accio,_ entre outros. Muitos pergaminhos eram encontrados, mas todos escritos de forma enigmática. Apresentavam iniciais que nem Harry, Ron ou Draco reconheciam como algum Comensal foragido.

- Ele contou... Mas, que merda! – bufou Draco enquanto deixava seu corpo cair sobre o sofá já forrado de pergaminhos.

- Contou o quê, Malfoy? – e assim, mais um vez, ele narrou todos os acontecimentos que o levaram a mudar de lado. Os três ficaram calados. Nem imaginavam tal possibilidade e sensibilizaram-se com a história. Draco não deixou que ninguém falasse nada – Precisamos continuar a procurar. Não quero lamentações e olhares de pena. – A busca continuou e, de repente, Gina exclamou:

- Aha! Parece que achei algo! Olhem... – a ruiva levou o pergaminho para os três. Era uma carta e logo Draco reconheceu a letra, dizendo:

- É da Natasha...

_B.Z._

_Feliz por saber que o informante era D. Feliz, mas também decepcionada, pois achava que ele defendia nossos ideais. _

_A sangue-ruim ficará com V.K.. Ele não sabe, mas se você quiser tirar proveito dela, fique à vontade. _

_Usaremos a casa abandonada do nosso traidor, já que, segundo você, está preparada._

_Esperamos o dia do ataque. Estamos em prontidão._

_D.M. será meu._

_Até mais._

_N._

- Casa abandonada do nosso traidor? Não entendi nada! – disse Rony

- Vamos lá, Malfoy... V.K. é Vitor Krum, óbvio... – Harry falava enquanto pensava. – Quem é o traidor, Malfoy?

- Ultimamente não tenho acompanhado as ações dos Comensais, Potter. – Draco falou de maneira fria, enquanto esfregava as têmporas tentando lembrar de alguma coisa – Traidor... Eles não estão falando de mim...

- SNAPE! – gritou Rony – Deve ser Snape... Ele não tem parente... A casa está abandonada há anos.

- Ótimo, irmãozinho! E onde fica a casa do Snape?

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta.

Blás desaparatou com Hermione em um lugar totalmente desconhecido para ela.

- Vamos andando, sangue-ruim. – ele começou a puxá-la. Em um movimento inesperado, Hermione conseguiu desfazer-se dos braços de Zabini e começou a correr na direção contrária. O lugar parecia ser abandonado, um jardim que há muito não era cuidado por ninguém. – É melhor você parar! – O moreno estava pronto para lançar um feitiço quando viu que Hermione foi ao chão. Por correr sem atenção, ela tropeçou em alguma coisa. Quando caiu virou-se rapidamente, dando de cara com Blaise.

- Ora, dando uma de sabe-tudo? Aqui não vai adiantar, gostosa. – Ele apontou a varinha para ela e a última coisa que Hermione viu foi um jato vermelho. Zabini a pegou e colocou no ombro, retomando o caminho em direção à casa.

- Ora, ora... Vejo que nosso plano deu certo. Por que ela está desacordada? – perguntou Natasha.

- A vaca tentou fugir. Vou colocá-la no quarto. Os feitiços de proteção estão prontos?

- Sim, você lembrou-se de... – Só que ela não pode continuar. Vítor Krum entrou na sala e ficou chocado quando viu Hermione desacordada:

- Mas, o que é isso? Passe ela para mim, Zabini. Cuido dela. – disse o búlgaro.

- Não, meu querido. Eu mando aqui – disse Natasha de forma autoritária – Você vai com os outros... Onde estão os outros? – ela perguntou encarando Blás.

- Foram pegos... Agora, eu preciso cuidar dessa aqui. Já está começando a pesar. – dizendo isso, saiu da sala.

- Bom,... – continuou a mulher – chame os que sobraram. Eles estão treinando lá nos fundos. Lancem mais feitiços de proteção.

- E quando poderei levar Hermione embora?

- Assim que eu ficar com Draco, a sangue-ruim é toda sua. Agora saia. – Assim que Krum saiu, Natasha sentou-se à mesa, pegou a pena, tinteiro e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Draco, meu amor_

_Como já deve saber, devido à sua inteligência, estou com sua namoradinha sangue-ruim. Se quiser que ela saia daqui com vida espero que venha ao meu encontro, SOZINHO, amanhã ao meio-dia. Assim, poderemos almoçar com calma e combinar os termos de soltura da sua queridinha._

_Estamos na casa do traidor Snape. No outro pergaminho você encontrará o endereço e as indicações de como chegar._

_Com carinho,_

_Sua, sempre sua Natasha._

- Aqui não vamos chegar à conclusão nenhuma. Vamos até minha casa, pois posso achar alguma pista. Algo nas coisas da minha mãe. – Draco falou levantando. Ninguém discordou e aparataram na nova casa Malfoy. – Cody!

- Sim, meu mestre. Oh, meu mestre não está com cara boa. Quer que Cody faça alguma coisa?

- Quero, traga algo para comermos. Suco e água. Precisamos nos organizar. Quando acharmos onde fica a casa do Snape. Organizar um ataque.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa, não é preciso saber o local? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, meu amor. Só que não gosto da ideia de ficar aqui parado. – Harry disse levantando-se do sofá que havia acabado de sentar. De repente uma coruja inteira marrom passou voando e deixou cair um pergaminho no colo de Draco. Todos se sobressaltaram com a entrada imprevista da coruja.

- Mas que merda é essa? – exclamou Draco. Logo em seguida abriu a carta e novamente reconheceu a caligrafia da búlgara. Leu e entregou o pergaminho para os grifinórios.

Eles leram. Rony e Harry concentraram-se por mais tempo para ver se encontravam alguma pista. Harry falou:

- O problema de como chegar à casa do Snape foi resolvido. Precisamos elaborar um plano para atacarmos. Um plano para você, Malfoy, chegar lá fingindo que está sozinho. Tente descobrir sobre algo mais... Afinal deve ter algo além de pegar a Mione... Ataques estão acontecendo por toda a Inglaterra.

- Harry, acho melhor avisarmos os outros aurores. Não sabemos em quantos eles estão e a extensão dos ataques aos trouxas. - falou Gina que andava na sala de um lado para o outro. Nesse momento, Cody chegou levitando bandejas com tudo o que foi pedido por Draco. O loiro falou com a voz embargada:

- Vamos comer algo. Assim como eu, também devem estar sem apetite, mas acho que passaremos as próximas horas sem descanso ou alimento nenhum.

Ele não precisou falar mais nada para que Rony se servisse do lanche que fora depositado na mesa no centro sala. Harry e Gina repetiram o gesto agradecendo ao Malfoy. A ruiva perguntou:

- Você não vai comer?

- Claro. – Draco, com um feitiço não-verbal, fez com que um sanduíche levitasse até ele. Não tinha gosto de nada. Tomou o suco de abóbora para ajudar a comida a descer. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir um buraco tão grande no coração. As palavras de Zabini ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça. Seria capaz de matá-lo se tocasse em Hermione. Sua atenção foi desviada pela conversa dos três. Estavam falando de Hermione. – Ela não está morta. Por que ficam falando coisas e lembrando-se dela como se algo fosse acontecer?

- Olha, Malfoy – iniciou Rony vermelho – Ninguém aqui acha que ela está morta. – Ele levantou e o loiro imitou o gesto – Estamos preocupados, mas não deixamos de pensar que ela seria de grande ajuda para inventar um plano – Ele aproximou-se de Draco que continuou parado – Você nunca se importou com ela. Acredito que tenha mudado, só que há quanto tempo Hermione é importante para você? – o sonserino calou-se e abaixou a cabeça – Foi o que pensei... Nós conhecemos a Mione desde os 11 anos. Desde os 11 anos, quando ainda éramos crianças ela já importava para nós. Eu e Harry que ficávamos do lado do leito dela, quando foi petrificada. Nós que ouvimos, no último ano da guerra, sua tia torturar Hermione. Foi no nosso ombro que ela chorou a viagem forçada dos pais. Foi comigo que ela descobriu o que é amar. Então, não ouse insinuar que não nos importamos. – Rony estava vermelho de raiva. Harry adiantou-se, sabendo que faltava pouco para o amigo descarregar a raiva no rosto do outro. Ele chegou afastando Rony:

- Calma, cara. O Malfoy só está nervoso. Você também. Não vamos brigar entre nós. Precisamos pensar e trabalhar juntos.

- Sabe, Weasley – Draco levantou a cabeça falando – você tem razão. Quem sou eu? O sonserino preconceituoso, filhinho de papai, aprendiz de comensal! Quem sou eu para sofrer por Hermione Granger, uma nascida trouxa... Realmente só atormentei vocês durante os anos de Hogwarts e não fiz nada quando a vi sendo torturada. Só que você não sabe o quanto isso me incomoda. Você não sabe o quanto sofro quando lembro o mal que fiz a ela. Só que não posso voltar no tempo. Eu não me importo com Hermione desde os 11 anos de idade como vocês, mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: a intensidade é a mesma.

Rony estendeu a mão, num gesto de trégua. De uma tentativa de convivência pacífica. Draco aceitou e assim se cumprimentaram em silêncio.

- Bom... Desculpe interromper, mas precisamos achar a Mione. – disse Gina. – Alguém podia ir lá para ver a segurança da casa, certo?

E assim começaram a discutir as alternativas.

Krum saiu da sala xingando alguma coisa em búlgaro. Esbarrou com alguém que impediu a passagem:

- Zabini, saia da minha frente. Verei como Hermione está.

- Ela está sob meus cuidados, Krum. Mas, como estou bonzinho, levarei você até ela. Só pode entrar no quarto com minha autorização. – eles andaram pelo longo corredor. Ao chegar em frente a uma porta, Zabini retirou uma chave do bolso e murmurou um feitiço, depois a colocou na fechadura e abriu a porta. Krum ia passar, só que foi impedido. – Ainda não. Ela tentou fugir e ainda está desacordada.

Krum olhou Hermione jogada de qualquer jeito no chão. Passou uma dúvida por sua cabeça: será que havia sido a decisão correta? O plano parecia tão certo quando foi apresentado, mas as coisas fugiram de seu controle. De repente envolveu-se com os Novos Comensais.

- Bom, Krum, já viu. Agora caia fora. Veja se as caixas estão prontas para serem enviadas aos bairros trouxas. Elas estão lá trás com os outros bruxos.

- Não sabia que mandava em mim. – ele disse saindo do quarto. – Você ficará aqui?

- Sim, fui escalado para ficar de guarda. – com um floreio, Zabini conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente à porta. – Circulando! Vá cuidar daquelas caixas! Se houver qualquer atraso...

- Não haverá! – Krum respondeu segurando para não azarar o outro ali mesmo. Deu mais uma olhada para a porta e saiu. Assim que se afastou, Zabini pegou a cadeira e voltou para dentro do quarto. Sentou-se de frente para Hermione que ainda estava deitada no chão. Conjurou outra cadeira com braços.

Esticou as pernas e esperou. Dentro de alguns minutos ela acordaria. Esperou tranquilo. Zabini olhava para a mulher à sua frente. Ainda era difícil acreditar que a menina desengonçada nos anos de Hogwarts, era aquela mulher. Entendia por que Draco se interessou, mas apaixonar-se era outra história. Mulheres como Granger serviam apenas para se divertir. E a roupa que ela usava, apenas excitava mais ainda a mente deturpada de Zabini. Ela usava botas de cano longo de couro de dragão. Usava uma saia cinza chumbo que ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos. A blusa preta com os primeiros botões abertos. No pescoço um pingente que Zabini não conseguiu identificar que bicho era.

Viu o exato momento que ela começou a voltar a si. Hermione estava deitada de lado. Ajeitou-se devagar. O quarto era escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas velas flutuantes. Não havia janelas. Viu Zabini sentado, mas ignorou a presença dele. Ainda estava sem forças para se levantar. Continuou a estudar o ambiente. No canto oposto ao que estava havia uma mesa e na frente uma cama de solteiro que não devia ser usada há anos. Voltou seu olhar novamente para o moreno. Ele estava sentado apenas olhando para ela e ao seu lado uma cadeira vazia.

- Essa cadeira aí é para mim, Zabini?

- Sim, mas você ainda merece um castigo. Não está na hora de você sentar naquela confortável cadeira. – ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela. – Levante-se.

Hermione obedeceu. Levou a mão à testa e sentiu um pequeno corte.

- Você que fechou este machucado? – ela perguntou. Zabini se aproximou e com as pontas dos dedos contornou o rosto dela.

- Não quero seu rosto com sangue por uma coisa que eu não fiz. – Hermione ao ouvir isso e sentir a mão dele tentou se afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou. – Nem pense, Granger. Não devia ter se aproximado de Draco!

- Aconteceu! Solte meu braço, você está me machucando! – Hermione gritou tentando se soltar. Ele a empurrou, ela caiu.

- Sangue-ruim! – ele apontou para a porta e lançou um feitiço – Agora estamos sossegados. Podemos ouvir quem se aproxima, mas o que acontecerá aqui, ficará apenas entre nós dois. – Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer de medo. Não poderia aparentar.

- A hora que eu estiver com minha varinha... E, além disso, Draco e meus amigos logo chegarão.

- Hahahahha! Draco? Você acha que Draco trabalhará com seus amigos, Granger? Estamos contando que ele venha sozinho. Sabemos que ele virá sozinho. Sem resposta, sabe-tudo? Não devia ter se envolvido com um puro-sangue... CRUCIOS!

Harry aparatou na sala.

- Que demora, Potter! – exclamou Draco jogando a pena na mesa.

- Precisei passar em casa, Malfoy! E não é nada rápido observar um local protegido por sei lá quais feitiços. – respondeu Harry da mesma forma ríspida. - Observei a casa e cheguei o mais perto que pude – sentou-se ao lado de Gina e jogou a mochila no chão – Eles não têm ninguém de segurança. No fundo da casa havia várias caixas, mas não tenho ideia para que servem.

- Mas amanhã quando o Malfoy aparecer sem dúvida haverá algum tipo de guarda na entrada da casa. – disse Gina.

- Acho difícil. Eles não estão contando com o fato de estar agindo com vocês, tenho certeza disso. – disse Malfoy sem olhar para ninguém.

- Bom, então acompanhamos o Malfoy e chamamos mais alguns aurores. Lá dentro, a tal Natasha sem dúvida pedirá sua varinha. – Harry falava.

- Não tenho outra alternativa a não ser entregar, Potter.

- Há um jeito! – todos olharam para Rony – As varinhas falsas da Gemialidades Weasley! Gina, vá falar com Jorge! – A caçula concordou e na mesma hora sumiu da sala.

- E quanto ao ataque? – perguntou Malfoy escondendo sua surpresa pela capacidade de organização que via por parte dos seus antigos inimigos. – Estarei dentro da casa, com minha varinha escondida, acho bom ouvir tudo que a louca está planejando. Depois disso vocês entram.

- Sim, precisamos do plano de ataque aos trouxas – falou Harry – Assim podemos mandá-los diretamente à Azkaban.

- Harry, vou falar com o grupo de aurores responsáveis e entregar a carta que Malfoy recebeu. Passarei nosso plano. Com certeza eles irão concordar. Venho para cá encontrar com vocês mais tarde.

Rony saiu deixando Harry e Draco sozinhos. O loiro estava esparramado no sofá e Harry andava em círculos, sentava e levantava.

- Se seu amigo fizer qualquer coisa que machuque a Mione, as coisas serão acertadas entre mim e ele. O Ministério não irá interferir.

- Potter, do Zabini cuido eu.

Mais tarde Gina chegou com Jorge que não havia entendido muita coisa e não aceitava o relacionamento de Hermione com Draco. A família Weasley adotou Hermione e Jorge a via como Gina: uma irmã que precisava ser cuidada.

- Só você para enfiar Hermione em uma enrascada dessa, Malfoy! – Jorge disse já com o característico tom vermelho no rosto.

- Jorge, já te disse que não é hora disso! Além do mais, Krum também está envolvido. Vai nos ajudar? – Perguntou Gina.

- Sim – respondeu ainda contrafeito – Tome, Malfoy. A varinha. Lancei um feitiço que apenas com uma ordem sua ela se transforme.

- E o que aprontou dessa vez? – indagou Harry cumprimentando o ruivo.

- Quando o Malfoy disser "sorvete de limão" a varinha começará a soltar faíscas vermelhas, depois explodirá e deixará tudo escuro. Será uma boa chance para entrarmos.

- Obrigado, Weasley – disse Draco pegando a varinha para si. – Acho melhor vocês ficarem por aqui. Dormir aqui. Tenho vários quartos. Pedirei para o Cody arrumar os aposentos.

- Malfoy, não precisa... – disse Harry.

- Fiquem aqui. Se chegar mais alguma coisa... Acho bom ficarmos atentos a qualquer movimentação. – Draco disse levantando-se – Cody.

- Sim, mestre.

- Cuide de nossos convidados. Mais um Weasley deve estar chegando. Cuide para que não falte nada. Deixe no quarto algumas coisas para beber e comer. Potter, Weasleys... Licença, mas não estou bem. Preciso deitar. – dizendo isso retirou-se da sala.

- Impressão minha ou o Malfoy realmente está mudado? – perguntou Jorge boquiaberto com a hospitalidade do sonserino.

- Sim, Jorge. Ele está mudado e completamente apaixonado por nossa irmãzinha – respondeu Gina abraçando o irmão mais velho.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Momentos terríveis - continuação

_- A hora que eu tiver com minha varinha... E, além disso, Draco e meus amigos logo chegarão._

_- Hahahahha! Draco? Você acha que Draco irá trabalhar com seus amigos, Granger? Estamos contando que ele venha sozinho. Sabemos que ele virá sozinho. Sem resposta, sabe-tudo? Não devia ter se envolvido com um puro-sangue... CRUCIOS_!

Ela não aguentava mais sentir aquela dor. Não tentou segurar o grito que ocupou todo o quarto. O riso estava estampado no rosto do rapaz negro. Ele aproximou-se e levantou Hermione puxando-a pelos longos cabelos. Ela mal conseguia ficar em pé.

- Você é muito bruxo... Lançando feitiços imperdoáveis em uma oponente sem varinha. – disse Hermione encarando Zabini.

- Cale sua boca, Granger. – Ele a puxou e a colocou sentada na cadeira. - Sabe, Granger – ele segurou uma mão dela e apesar dos protestos ele conseguiu dominá-la, prendeu a mão em um dos braços da cadeira – eu entendendo o Draco ter se interessado por você – fez a mesma coisa com a outra mão – Você é gostosa, mas não deixa de ser uma sangue-ruim – ele prendeu as pernas dela, uma em cada pé da cadeira. – É o tipo de garota para aproveitar. – Ele falou as últimas palavras bem perto da boca de Hermione.

- Afaste-se de mim. Agora. – Ela o encarava furiosa. Não é possível que ninguém aparecesse naquele quarto. Ela sentia o medo percorrer seu corpo. Viu quando ele se aproximou e sussurrou no seu ouvido, enquanto passava a língua por sua orelha e pelo seu pescoço:

- Experimentarei seu gosto, Granger. Draco e eu dividíamos garotas nos anos de Hogwarts. Ele não quer dividir, mas eu não ligo – ele encarou novamente Hermione que fez a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento. Cuspiu no rosto de Zabini.

- Filha da puta! – ele limpou o rosto de desferiu um tapa no rosto de Hermione. A cadeira bambeou, mas não caiu. Zabini limpou o rosto. – Não estrague suas chances de sair com vida, sangue-ruim. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou na frente de Hermione.

- Não ouse me tocar!

- E quem vai me impedir? – ele aproximou-se e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dela. Hermione deixou com que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. – Você ainda não tem motivos para chorar, Granger. Assim que terminou de abrir desabotoar a blusa afastou os dois lados. Hermione usava um sutiã vermelho. – Ora, Granger... Roupa especial para mim? – O moreno puxou a cadeira dela para mais perto e começou a passar sua mão por cima do leve tecido.

- Pare com isso... Não faça isso, Zabini! – Hermione implorava.

- Sabe que não pararei... – Ele tirou as mãos do seio de Hermione e começou a passar pelas pernas dela. Seus dedos iam pela subindo pela coxa direita levantando aos poucos a saia que ela usava. Porém, o movimento foi interrompido por uma batida na porta e uma voz:

- Zabini! Abra essa porta! Vamos! Zabini!

- Droga! – Blás puxou sua mão e com um movimento de varinha arrumou a roupa de Hermione. – Fala, Natasha.

A mulher entrou sem responder para o moreno.

- Você é a tal que está com o Draco, né? – Natasha disse fuzilando Hermione com o olhar. – Vejo que o Blás não está sendo muito receptivo. Como ousa envolver-se com um sangue-puro?

- Ai... – Hermione respirou fundo agradecendo mentalmente pela aparição daquela mulher – Vocês precisam mudar este discurso! Sempre a mesma coisa...

- Está se achando muito, não é senhorita Granger? Li a seu respeito e Krum tem me deixado a par de seus movimentos. – Natasha disse andando pelo quarto, sem deixar de encarar Hermione. A grifinória assustou-se com este comentário. Krum estava envolvido com aquilo?

- Krum?

- Sim... Vejo que este fato escapou dessa sua mente "brilhante". Sim, Krum está ao meu lado e amanhã estaremos livres de boa parte de trouxas... Quanto a você minha cara, aproveite os últimos momentos na Inglaterra.

- Como assim? – Hermione perguntou atônita.

Natasha dirigiu-se à porta sem responder a pergunta de Hermione e falou:

- Espero que tenha aproveitado bem Draco, Granger, pois você não voltará a vê-lo. Zabini, acompanhe-me.

- Mas,... – ele ia argumentar, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Sem, mas! Agora! Amanhã você terá bastante para aproveitar de seu brinquedinho.

E sem discutir, Zabini a seguiu, fechando e lacrando a porta.

Hermione viu-se sozinha e amarrada. Deixou a cabeça cair e chorou.

Draco deitou em sua cama e não conseguia dormir. Pensou em Hermione e que ainda não tinham nenhuma foto juntos. Lembrou-se das palavras de Zabini e socou a cama. Sentiu em seu coração que seria capaz de matar o seu amigo. Ex-amigo. Como fora tolo!

Draco levantou-se e sentou na beirada da cama. O mais próximo de amizade que encontrou foi com aqueles que jurou odiar quando ainda era um menino de 11 anos. Potter e Weasley. Vendo-os perto de Hermione soube que realmente não sabia nada sobre amizade. Vendo-os perto de sua namorada soube que não teve família, exceto por sua mãe. Era difícil entender como os laços iam além do sangue. Viu a fúria de Jorge Weasley e soube que ele a protegeria. Viu a raiva de Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter e sabia que eles fariam tudo por Hermione.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a sala. Encheu um copo de uísque de fogo. Virou. Encheu outro. Virou. Encheu mais um e virou-se para sentar quando percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- Será que poderia pegar um também? – perguntou Rony levantando-se.

- Cody não mostrou seu quarto, Weasley? – Draco perguntou, mas encheu um copo para o ruivo.

- Mostrou, Malfoy. Obrigado – disse o ruivo pegando o copo – Só que não consigo dormir.

- Nem eu.

- Você ama mesmo a Hermione, não é? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não sabia que você era tão direto assim, Weasley. Sim. Eu amo. – falou e bebeu um gole de seu uísque. – Pelo o que eu saiba nunca mais namorou depois de Hermione. Você arrepende-se por ter terminado com ela?

Rony bufou. Sim, ele nunca havia conseguido manter um relacionamento por muito tempo.

- Não me arrependo. Se sinto falta dela como mulher? Todos os dias. Mas nossa amizade é mais importante. Ela apaixonou-se novamente. Isso ainda não aconteceu comigo. Acho que é isso.

- Ela foi apaixonada por Krum? – Draco perguntou.

- Não – Rony levantou-se – Posso pegar mais um copo? – o loiro assentiu com a cabeça. Após servir-se o ruivo continuou. – Ele apenas foi alguém importante na adolescência de Hermione. Ela confundiu as coisas. Não ia com a cara dele desde os meus 14 anos.

- Todos eram fãs dele como jogador - Draco falou.

- Sim, eu também era. Mas aos 14 anos nossos ídolos deixam de ser ídolos quando chamam a garota que você gosta para ir ao baile. – Rony riu da lembrança da briga que ele e Hermione tiveram.

- Você era apaixonado por ela desde os 14? Nessa época eu só queria saber de ficar com várias garotas!

- Acho que fui apaixonado por Hermione desde sempre...

O loiro não gostou nada do que ouviu e perguntou:

- Ainda é?

- Não. Ela foi meu primeiro amor. Eu fui o primeiro amor dela. Namoramos e curtimos muito nosso namoro, mas em determinado momento nossos sentimentos foram mudando. Éramos mais amigos que qualquer coisa.

- Não a considera como uma irmã? Seu irmão parece vê-la assim... – Draco falou e virou o copo. Não estava gostando nada daquela conversa. Para ele, Rony seria um eterno concorrente.

- Jorge a adotou como irmã após a morte de Fred. Ela foi morar conosco. Aliás, meus pais cuidaram dela como uma filha. Assim como cuidavam de Harry. Ela estava abaladíssima com o afastamento de seus pais e Jorge ajudou-a. Eles se consolavam muito. Eu nunca a veria como irmã. Não depois do que tivemos. – Rony encarou Malfoy e viu o ciúme nos olhos dele – Não dá para apagar o passado, Malfoy. Não se preocupe, não dormirei mais na casa dela.

- Bom mesmo, Weasley. Agora ela é minha namorada. – Draco levantou-se – Não vai dormir?

- Já estou indo, Malfoy. – Rony riu consigo mesmo. O filho da puta era mesmo apaixonado por ela.

A noite passou lenta para todos os hóspedes da mansão Malfoy.

Longe dali Hermione era vencida pelo cansaço e dormia naquela posição completamente desconfortável. O sono era cortado por sobressaltos que ela tinha. Tinha pesadelos com Zabini entrando e terminando o que começou. Seu corpo estava dolorido e ela queria deitar. Até a cama com um colchão rasgado parecia o melhor lugar. A vela já havia se apagado.

O dia amanheceu e Draco sentia o corpo cansado. Não havia conseguido dormir o que pretendia. Acordou e desceu para a sala de jantar, onde tomaria o café da manhã. Chamou por Cody e pediu que este conduzisse seus convidados até o recinto.

- Bom dia, Malfoy – as vozes iam se repetindo conforme chegavam. Draco percebeu que não foi o único a ter uma noite difícil.

- Bom dia. Teremos o apoio dos aurores, Weasley?

- Sim, eles estarão lá. – respondeu Rony. Gina falou em seguida:

- Espero que as horas passem rápido, não aguento mais de angústia. Espero que a Mione esteja bem.

- Então, Malfoy, irei com você. Usarei a capa da invisibilidade. Chegarei o mais próximo que puder. Tente deixar espaço para eu entrar.

- Capa da invisibilidade? Como conseguiu uma dessas, Potter?

- Agora não é hora disso. – cortou Jorge.

- Pensei em chegar mais cedo. – falou Draco.

- Eles não irão desconfiar? – perguntou Gina enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

- Acredito que não. – respondeu Draco – Eles podem até ficar em dúvida, mas devem estar seguindo ordens da Natasha e tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz por me ver.

Hermione acordou com o barulho da porta sendo batida. Abriu os olhos e viu uma pessoa desconhecida com uma bandeja com água e pão. O comensal deixou tudo no chão e retirou-se da sala. A garota gritou:

- Ei, espera que eu coma isso amarrada? Ei! Volte aqui! Merda! – Ela bufou. A porta foi novamente aberta e Zabini entrou dizendo:

- Vejo que já serviram seu café da manhã.

- Não posso comer amarrada.

- Eu cuido disso – Ele pegou o copo e encheu de água. Com um feitiço desamarrou uma das mãos de Hermione e entregou o copo a ela, que bebeu de uma vez.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Sem gracinhas, Granger. Levarei você até um banheiro. – Ele desfez o feitiço que soltou as pernas de Hermione. Ela não aguentava mais usar aquela bota. Foi até o zíper interno para tirar, mas uma mão a interrompeu. – Isso eu não permiti. Não pense que me esqueci de ontem... Levante-se.

Hermione obedeceu. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu para fora. O corredor era tão escuro quanto o quarto. Ela estava no último quarto do corredor. Era conduzida por Zabini quando viu Krum se aproximar:

- Como você está? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Zabini,...

- Cale a boca, Krum. Ela está sob meus cuidados – disse Blaise.

- Como você pôde, Vítor?

- Fiz isso pensando em nós, Hermione! Vamos ficar juntos! – ele disse encarando a ex-namorada.

- Não percebe que não estou apaixonada por você! Eu amo outro! Será culpa sua se eu me machucar aqui, Krum!

- Eles não farão nada que a machuque! – Krum disse tocando o rosto de Hermione que desviou do toque.

- Ele – e apontou com a cabeça o homem que a segurava – já está me machucando.

Antes que Krum pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, a voz de Natasha soou no corredor:

- Chega de conversa. Temos que nos organizar. Onde está indo com nossa prisioneira?

- Ela precisa usar o banheiro, Natasha.

- Certo. Krum, acompanhe-me.

- Não! Chega disso, Natasha. Hermione vai comigo. – Krum disse puxando Hermione da mão de Zabini.

- Krum! Não ponha tudo a perder logo agora! Falta pouco! Venha comigo. Não é um pedido, Krum. – disse vendo que ele ainda segurava Hermione – Despacho uma coruja agora mesmo para o Ministério com aquele frasco. Acompanhe-me.

Apesar de contrafeito, Krum passou Hermione para o controle de Zabini. Quando eles se afastaram, Zabini falou abrindo uma porta:

- É nessa porta, Granger. Você tem cinco minutos.

Ela entrou sem responder. Ainda estava com sede, abriu a torneira e bebeu muita água. Depois se sentou na privada, fez xixi e levantou-se. Lavou o rosto com um sabonete que encontrou na pia. Enxugou-se, deixou seu corpo escorregar pela porta e deitou no chão frio daquele banheiro.

- Vamos, Granger! Abra a porta! Seu tempo acabou!

- Ok, Zabini! Estou saindo - Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta.

- Ótimo, vamos que tenho que resolver algo antes de cuidar de você, sangue-ruim.

Ele a puxou com força pelo braço. Abriu a porta do quarto e a empurrou fechando a porta sem dizer nada.

- Está tudo pronto, Natasha?

- Sim, Zabini! Logo o Draco chega para o nosso almoço! Vai falar com ele?

- Não. Não tenho mais nada para tratar com aquele traidor.

Eles seguiram direções opostas.

O tempo passou lentamente, mas quando deu 11:45 a campainha foi ouvida na casa de Snape.

Tudo estava organizado para a invasão.

Primeiramente Draco aparataria com Harry. Se a casa estivesse sem proteção, eles voltariam para avisar os outros.

No grupo de frente de ataque estariam Rony, Gina e Jorge. Sendo seguidos por mais dois grupos de 10 aurores.

Harry entraria sob a capa dentro da casa assim que Draco entrasse. Ficaria escondido e assim que a varinha falsa fosse acionada ajudaria no ataque.

- Está pronto, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim, Malfoy. Vamos logo com isso. – Harry disse pegando sua capa. Gina se aproximou de Harry e deu um abraço apertado – Tudo irá correr bem! – disse e deu um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Boa sorte para você também. Estaremos esperando por vocês.

Os dois aparataram. Era praticamente impossível andarem juntos.

- Malfoy, espere aqui que farei a vistoria.

- Vou junto, Potter.

- Não dá! Se você for encontrado aqui tem sua desculpa... Espere... – Harry disse isso e puxou a capa para si. Novamente verificou a extensão da casa e não havia ninguém, apenas as caixas empilhadas no fundo da casa. Ele voltou ao local onde Draco estava escondido – Sem proteção, vamos avisar aos outros.

Chegaram à mansão Malfoy e Harry disse:

- Vamos, a casa está sem segurança nenhuma.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Rony – Vamos logo com isso.

Todos aparataram um pouco afastados para ninguém ouvir o barulho, já que estavam em grande número. Novamente Harry vestiu a capa e seguiu Draco bem de perto.

Draco tremia de nervosismo, mas respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

- Bom dia, Natasha.

- Bom dia, meu querido! Viu que desfiz os feitiços esperando por você?

– ela perguntou dando passagem para ele. – Não aguentou esperar?

- Não. – respondeu sem mentir. Ele parou na passagem e segurou a porta. Deixa que eu fecho, Natasha.

- Quando ficou assim tão cavalheiro? – ela perguntou sem imaginar que com aquele gesto ele havia dado passagem para a entrada de Harry.

A sala era bem espaçosa e tinha apenas uma mesa bem arrumada. Ao fundo um homem que ele não reconheceu.

- Novos amigos, Natasha?

- Pois é... Ainda bem que não os apresentei antes, senão certamente teria os entregado ao Ministério inglês ou búlgaro, certo?

- Certo. O que anda aprontando?

- Ah, meu querido! A ideia que tive! Mas, infelizmente sabemos que esse não é um almoço romântico... Peço que entregue sua varinha. – ela disse e estendeu a mão.

- Como quiser, _querida_. – Ele tirou do cós a varinha falsa de Jorge. – Tome. Então, quais são os seus planos?

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou enquanto entregava a varinha dele para o homem calado.

- Não, obrigado. Quero resolver nossa situação. Qual seu plano?

- Ah, meu querido! Se seu pai estivesse vivo ficaria orgulhoso de mim. – disse ela eufórica e Draco sabia que elogio era a melhor coisa para ela.

- Se seu plano envolver extermínio de trouxas... Sem dúvida ele a elogiaria. Não só pelos planos, claro. – Draco falou com seu sorrido mais sedutor.

- Oh, obrigada! Então... Com a ajuda de Blaise criamos algo fenomenal. Fogos de artifício!

- Desculpe, mas não entendi... Os trouxas possuem fogos de artifício...

Ela andava pela sala e Draco parado observando cada movimento dela e do homem parado ao fundo.

Hermione deitou na cama dura. Queria ver se conseguia dormir um pouco, mas foi despertada pelo som da campainha.

Levantou-se e pouco depois a porta foi aberta por Zabini.

- Seu herói chegou. Não que vá adiantar de alguma coisa... Venha aqui, Granger!

- Não! – Ela andou de costas, mas Zabini a segurou pelos cabelos e falou:

- Volte para a cadeira! Terminarei o que começamos ontem!

- Não! Me solta agora! – ela tentava empurrá-lo. – Draco! Draco, por favor!

- Não adianta gritar, Granger. O quarto ainda esta enfeitiçado. Pare de dificultar as coisas! – Só que ela não parava. Tentava socar e chutar Zabini. – Você que pediu: - CRUCiUS

A dor novamente. Hermione sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido. Sentiu quando suas mãos e pernas foram presas. Um novo feitiço passou pelo corpo de Hermione, mas ela sentiu-se revigorada.

- Isso, gostosa... Quero você atenta a todos os meus movimentos. Só que dessa vez não serei tão delicado!

- Sim, os trouxas possuem fogos de artifício, mas esses são especiais. Eles foram enfeitiçados e serão lançados por toda Inglaterra. Os imbecis nunca viram algo parecido e ficarão encantados. Hipnotizados... Os fogos sumirão e eles não conseguirão pensar em outra coisa. Deixarão de comer, de trabalhar... Todos à procura de tal beleza. Os trouxas são ambiciosos e desconfiados... Até do amigo mais próximo eles irão duvidar.

- Você pretende iniciar uma guerra trouxa? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim. Eles que se matem! E ninguém desconfiará de nós...

- E quanto à Hermione? – perguntou Draco.

- Envolvendo-se com sangue-ruins? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que isso não é mais da sua conta, Natasha. Qual foi seu acordo com o Krum? – ele perguntou já perdendo a paciência.

- Ele fica com a Granger e eu com você... – ela disse se aproximando.

- Acha que somos objetos?

- Draquinho... Eu te amo! Tudo que fiz foi para resgatar seu amor por mim! – disse ela se atirando no pescoço do loiro – Você foi embora e me deixou totalmente mal! Vasculhei todo seu passado e descobri de sua amizade com Zabini. Procurei por ele e pedi uma ajudinha... Nós não sabíamos do seu envolvimento com o Ministério inglês... Então o Blaise ficou muito bravo quando foi descobrindo que você tinha abandonado todas as crenças anti-trouxas... Por um jogo do destino conheci Krum! Que volta o mundo dá quando descubro que você está com a ex-namorada dele? Zabini já não estava se aguentando de raiva e queria logo por o plano em prática. Ele queria saber o que a sangue-ruim tinha para fazer um Malfoy perder a cabeça... Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem! Envolver-se com uma sangue-ruim, Draco! Eu sou sua salvação! – disse a mulher beijando todo o rosto de Draco. Ele estava impassível. O coração acelerado de raiva.

- O que você quer, Natasha?

- Termine com ela e fique comigo!

- Eu não te amo! Quero ver como ela está! Agora! – disse Draco afastando Natasha de si. Harry estava nervoso, pois Draco estava se precipitando. Não havia como dar nenhum sinal. Tentou dar uma volta pela casa, mas sempre tinha alguém passando. À sua frente um longo corredor que parecia interminável. Precisava ficar a postos. Krum estava vindo, mas viu quando ele parou no corredor para ouvir a conversa.

- Você endoidou? Você está engando o Krum! E ainda está agindo pelas costas dele!

- Como assim, Draco?

- Eu achei sua carta na casa de Zabini! – disse ele segurando para não gritar. Ela respirou fundo e falou bufando:

- Estou cercada de idiotas! Sim, ele que se aproveite daquela mulherzinha! E posso falar uma coisa? Ele pareceu bem animadinho com ela hoje de manhã. Por que acha que ele não veio te receber?

Draco que estava ficando vermelho de raiva empalideceu na mesma hora. Só que de repente uma explosão foi ouvida.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Natasha perguntou, mas um homem entrou correndo!

- É Krum! Ele enlouqueceu! Está destruindo as caixas!

Ouviu-se uma correria pela casa e sons de feitiços. Draco procurou qualquer vestígio do Harry, mas seu olhar voltou-se para Natasha que começou a falar com ele:

- Draco! Beba aquele chá que está em cima da mesa! Beba agora! Beba ou a Granger morre!

- Não beberei porra nenhuma, Natasha! – disse Draco – Onde está a Hermione?

- Beba! É uma poção do amor! Beba e você voltará a me amar.

- Não! – ele gritou. Harry percebeu que o momento estava chegando. Tudo ficaria escuro. – Não tomarei nada... Nem se fosse sorvete de limão! – Ao dizer isso a varinha que estava em poder do homem calado soltou faíscas vermelhas e com uma explosão tudo escureceu. Com um feitiço não verbal, Harry imobilizou o Comensal à sua frente. Draco havia gravado o caminho até o corredor e dirigiu-se até lá. Correndo mais do que achava que era capaz.

_- Isso, gostosa... Quero você atenta a todos os meus movimentos. Só que dessa vez não serei tão delicado!_

- Não faça isso! Por favor!

Zabini ignorava os gritos de Hermione. Seu desejo o cegava. Queria saber o que aquela mulher tinha para dominar a mente de seu antigo amigo. Com violência rasgou a blusa de Hermione.

O peito dela arfava de medo. Ele sentou-se novamente na cadeira em frente a ela. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo peito nu. Os seios cobertos pelo sutiã vermelho.

- Continuarei da onde parei, Granger. – Ele começou a subir a saia dela e sentia que Hermione tremia. – Calcinha combinando? Só vendo não é? Mas antes vou sentir o que o Draco sente quando te toca. – Hermione não conseguia falar mais. Sentiu quando os dedos tocaram sua vagina sobre o tecido da calcinha. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo, gostosa. – Quando ele disse isso ouviram uma explosão, Zabini levantou-se com a varinha em punho e abriu a porta. Hermione aproveitou para gritar, mas o barulho externo era maior. Ele via a outra ponta do corredor apenas com uma luz, mas de repente tudo ficou escuro. Eles estavam sendo atacados. Voltou para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta. – Mudanças de plano! Venha. Ele soltou os braços e pernas de Hermione que por impulso chutou Zabini, acertando-o na canela. Ela correu em direção à porta e tentou abrir. Trancada.

- Não faça isso! - Ela tentou golpear mais uma vez seu agressor, mas ele era mais forte e alto. E estava movido a um desejo sem igual.

- Sua vagabunda. – ele foi até a porta e a apertou com força, lambendo todo o pescoço e rosto de Hermione. Ele lançou um feitiço e os braços de Hermione foram amarrados por grossas cordas. Zabini a segurou pelo cabelo e começou a arrastá-la para cama, mas a garota lutava com todas as suas forças.

- Para!

- Ia para cama, te deixar mais confortável... Já que prefere o chão. – E a jogou. Subiu em cima da cintura dela e com outro floreio de varinha firmou os braços dela no chão, sobre a cabeça. – Vou sentir seu sabor agora... – ele arrancou o sutiã dela e começou a beijá-la. Hermione tenta se desvencilhar, tentava sair debaixo dele, sem saber que isso o excitava mais ainda. Ele continuava a beijar o corpo de Hermione, e com uma das mãos começou a puxar a calcinha dela para baixo. – Bem saborosa mesmo! – Com uma das pernas ele afastou as pernas de Hermione e colocou-se ali.

- Pare! Por favor...

Draco corria pelo corredor iluminado apenas com sua varinha, os barulhos vindos da sala mostravam que os outros haviam invadida a casa. Ele estourava toda a porta que via. Não encontrava Hermione. Estava correndo quando esbarrou com alguém, estava pronto a lançar um feitiço quando viu que era Krum. Ele estava sangrando muito e disse num fio de voz:

- É a última porta... Rápido... – E caiu. Draco correu mais ainda...

- BOMBARDA!

A porta voou assuntando Zabini e Hermione.

Ao ver aquela cena Draco lançou um feitiço, mandando Zabini longe. Ele soltou Hermione e novamente a cobriu com o casaco que ele usava. Ela estava em prantos.

- Ele chegou a... ? Hermione?

- N-não, D-Draco... – O loiro viu o moreno levantar-se lançou um feitiço:

- Crucius! – Quando Zabini tentava se levantar – Crucius...

O moreno levantou-se:

- Ora, ora... Então existe um Comensal escondido em você? Sabe, podia ter chegado daqui uns 15 minutos, sua garota realmente...- Mas não terminou, Draco deu um soco na boca de Zabini. Depois mais um soco atingindo o nariz. Quando ele foi ao chão, Draco deu chutes no estomago de Blas. Ele estava incontrolável e a voz de Hermione o fez voltar à realidade. Ele empunhou a varinha.

- Ele não vale a pena, Draco.

Draco mantinha a varinha apontada para Zabini. Sua mão tremia.

- Como você pôde? Como, Blás? Eu te considerava meu amigo! – ele falava com raiva nos olhos.

- Como VOCÊ pôde? Envolver-se com traidores do sangue? O que seu pai pensaria? – cuspiu sangue.

- Nunca achei que fosse capaz de matar... Mas farei isso... Farei isso pelo o que você fez...

- Draco, não! – Hermione colocou-se na frente do loiro – Não estrague nossas vidas. – Ela falava olhando para cima, puxando Draco para que ele olhasse em seus olhos. – Não faça isso...

Nesse momento Rony, Harry e Jorge entraram no quarto. Hermione ainda tremia. Seu lábio sangrava.

- Prendemos todos, Malfoy! Não faça isso! – gritou Harry adiantando-se. – Rony, prenda o Zabini. – o ruivo obedeceu e deu voz de prisão. Jorge foi até Hermione verificar como ela estava. Gina quis entrar, mas foi impedida por Rony. Já havia muita confusão no quarto.

Mais dois aurores chegaram para ajudar na remoção de Blaise. Draco estava ainda fora de si. Harry era o mais calmo e centrado naquele momento e pediu:

- Pessoal, acalmem-se. Rony, vá com os aurores. Jorge, vá falar com Gina que, apesar de abalada, Hermione está bem. Deixaremos vocês a sós. Precisa de alguma coisa, Mione?

- Não... Mas o que houve realmente? Não estou entendendo nada! – ela dizia. O corpo tremendo. Harry aproximou-se e abraçou a amiga, falando baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Agora você e o Malfoy precisam se acalmar. Fale com ele... – Harry despediu-se com um beijo na testa da amiga e saiu fechando a porta.

- Draco... Ele não conseguiu,... Você chegou a tempo. – Hermione disse se aproximando mais uma vez. Ele então a puxou para um abraço apertado. Conduziu-a até a cama e sentou-se com ela em seu colo.

- Eu mais uma vez não pude te proteger. Está toda machucada. Seria capaz de matar aquele filho da puta... – Draco falava passando a mão pelos cabelos da namorada.

- Não seria, não. Só preciso de você agora... – E falando isso deixou que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto.

- Vamos embora desse lugar, ok? - Draco disse levantando, segurando Hermione em seus braços.

- Eu posso andar, Draco. – Hermione disse após beijar os lábios dele.

- Hoje você não sai de perto de mim.

Eles saíram do quarto. Harry viu e com um aceno de cabeça despediu-se do casal.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

A vida continua

Assim que Draco saiu da casa com Hermione em seus braços, aparatou em sua própria residência. Hermione deixou-se ser levada. Ele a levou até o quarto e colocou-a delicadamente na cama. Deu um beijo carinhoso na testa da demora e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu já volto... Um minuto. Ninguém te fará nada.

Ela apenas assentiu silenciosamente. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou e novamente a pegou no colo.

- O que você está aprontando? - ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Você precisa relaxar e eu quero curar esses ferimentos... – ele entrou no banheiro, onde uma grande banheira já estava cheia de água. Hermione saiu dos braços de Draco e ele a ajudou a tirar as roupas. Draco sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas quando viu o corpo delicado da morena cheio de hematomas.

Draco despiu-se e entrou na banheira e puxou Hermione delicadamente para que o acompanhasse. Ela sentou-se encostando suas costas no peito de Draco. Sentia que o coração dele estava acelerado.

- Como conseguiu me achar? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois. – Hermione ouviu que aos poucos as batidas estavam desacelerando. – O importante agora é que você está bem e a salvo. – Ele respirou fundo abraçando fortemente a namorada – Nada de mal voltará a acontecer a você, Mione. Eu prometo. – Ela deixou-se ficar aninhada. Era o que precisava após os momentos terríveis que vivera.

Após quase uma hora, saíram da água ainda em silêncio. Eles se secaram e Draco emprestou algumas roupas dele.

- Mione, pedirei à Cody algo para comermos. Tem alguma preferência?

- Qualquer coisa, Draco...

Hermione deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama macia. Era inevitável lembrar-se dos últimos acontecimentos. Tinha raiva de tudo que aconteceu e sabia-se incapaz de perdoar Krum. Odiava ainda mais Zabini. E pensar que tentara se aproximar dele, em respeito a Draco. Pensar que tentar ter uma amizade com ele. Sem que pudesse segurar as lágrimas começaram a surgir. Abraçou-se tentando proteger-se de algo invisível.

Draco desceu e deu pediu ao Cody que servisse o jantar no quarto. Pediu os pratos preferidos de Hermione e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto e ouviu o choro dela. Seu coração encheu-se de tristeza e culpa. Não pôde protegê-la. Mais uma vez, não pôde cuidar de seu amor. Caminhou, ainda em silêncio, em direção à cama e deitou-se ao lado dela.

A morena apenas notou a presença de Draco quando sentiu o corpo dele afundar a cama. Entre soluços ela disse:

- Uma parte de mim morreu hoje, Draco...

- Não pense assim, meu amor. Sei como deve estar se sentindo...

- Não, você não sabe. Não teve o corpo tocado contra a sua vontade – ela disse e levantou-se num ímpeto e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Senti-me uma qualquer... Uma fraca... Não pude me defender!

Draco aproximou-se e abraçou Hermione. Ela tentou soltar-se, mas ele a segurou mais forte.

- Realmente não sei o que passou e nem o que sentiu. Só que uma parte minha também morreu ao saber que uma pessoa que eu considerava meu melhor amigo pôde ser capaz de fazer o que fez com você. – Ele a afastou o suficiente para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Não afaste-me de você...

- Desculpe-me, Draco. Acho que preciso descansar.

- Não antes sem comer alguma coisa. Cody já deve estar chegando.

Pouco tempo depois Cody adentrou trazendo uma bandeja repleta de variados pratos, com direito a uma deliciosa sobremesa. Hermione não percebeu a fome que estava até sentir o aroma daqueles alimentos.

O casal pouco conversou. Após comer, Hermione dormiu. Draco desceu e foi servir-se de um copo de uísque de fogo. Pouco depois chega à sua casa Harry, Gina, Ron e Jorge, que perguntou:

- Onde ela está?

- Está dormindo – disse encarando um dos ruivos. – Demorou um pouco para acalmar-se.

- Por Merlin! Ela sofreu! – disse Gina – Todos foram presos, Malfoy. Krum morreu.

- Acho que no final ele mudou de lado – o loiro disse virando seu copo. – Alguém está servido?

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou novamente Jorge.

- Ele que falou o quarto onde eu encontraria a Mione. – Respondeu num tom cansado, servindo os visitantes. – Estava bem ferido.

- Sim, ele imobilizou os Comensais que estavam no fundo da casa. Só que deve ter sofrido algum feitiço letal. – complementou Harry.

- Ela sofreu nas mãos daquele filho da puta. – disse Malfoy – Pelo menos pôde reparar o que fez. Alguns minutos de atraso e não sei o que seria da Hermione.

Todos se calaram, sentindo-se culpados. Uma sensação de impotência por não terem impedido o sequestro de Hermione.

Após alguns minutos, os visitantes decidiram ir embora. Draco agradeceu mentalmente a saída do grupo que ele já não achava tão insuportável quanto antes.

Subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se ao quarto. Hermione dormia serenamente e sua respiração estava tranquila. Ele havia pedido que Cody colocasse algumas gotas da poção do sono. Assim, a garota teria um sono livre de pesadelos.

Draco deitou-se ao lado dela, aconchegando-se próximo ao corpo de Hermione. E, embalado pela respiração de sua namorada, dormiu.

_Um ano passou após este episódio._

Natasha foi deportada para a Bulgária e impedida de apartar em qualquer localidade da Inglaterra. Lá foi julgada e condenada à prisão perpétua.

Os outros bruxos que faziam parte do plano, também foram deportados para seus países de origem. Os bruxos ingleses foram condenados à Azkaban. Prisão perpétua.

Blaise Zabini é de uma família de grande importância para a comunidade bruxa, porém não havia como negar sua participação no plano. Além do agravante da tentativa de estupro contra Hermione Granger. Ele foi condenado ao beijo do dementador. Dentro de cinco anos, sua sentença seria cumprida.

O lar dos Weasley pegava fogo com a notícia do casamento da caçula. Faltavam apenas três semanas para o grande dia. A cerimônia seria realizada nos terrenos da Toca.

Hermione e Draco foram convidados a serem padrinhos de Harry. Ron e Luna seriam os padrinhos da Gina. A ruiva não queria que seu irmão levasse qualquer uma ao seu casamento, já que seu irmão ainda não havia firmado compromisso sério com ninguém.

O relacionamento de Draco e Hermione aprofundou-se ainda mais neste último ano. Cada dia, dormiam um na casa do outro. Já era possível encontrar roupas do Draco pela casa de Hermione e vice-versa.

Parecia impossível, mas a amizade de Rony, Harry e Draco tornou-se forte. Os três costumavam sair sozinhos antes de voltarem às suas casas. Muitas vezes esses encontros causaram ciúmes em Hermione e Gina. Porém, elas também mantinham seus encontros só de meninas. Luna começou a fazer parte desses encontros.

Depois de alguns meses, Hermione havia praticamente se mudado para a casa de Draco. Lá havia mais espaço, um grande jardim onde foi instalada uma bela piscina. Draco achou aquilo estranho no começo, mas muitas vezes todos se encontravam lá para uma festa. Nada como magia para aquecer a piscina.

_Algumas semanas antes... _

Assim que Draco soube que seria padrinho de Harry seu sangue congelou. Nunca havia sido padrinho de ninguém. Draco dispensou seus elfos e tirou o dia para passar com Hermione. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira à beira da piscina quando a viu chegar. Novamente sentiu um estremecimento percorrer seu corpo. Só ela para mexer assim com o loiro.

Hermione chegou usando um biquíni vermelho. A parte de baixo era segurada apenas por delicados laços nas laterais da coxa. O sutiã salientava a forma de seu delicado peito. Draco sentiu-se excitado só de vê-la caminhando, mas procurou disfarçar.

- Tudo bem, meu amor? Ainda bem que hoje saiu um solzinho, né? – ela disse dando um beijo nos lábios do namorado,

- É, pois é... Então... E essa história de eu ser padrinho? – ele perguntou tentando lembrar-se de Harry para baixar seu... Seu ânimo...

- Você não gostou? – a morena perguntou passando hidratante nas suas pernas. Draco a olhou de lado sem poder resistir. Vendo que ele estava calado, ela voltou-se para ele, perguntando: - Está tudo bem? Você parece quieto... – Então os olhos dela desceram até o membro já duro de Draco que, em vão, tentou disfarçar, jogando uma toalha em cima. – Não faça isso – ela disse, tirando a toalha – Só de me ver, Draco? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe que só seu cheiro me deixa louco... Agora aparece aqui com este biquíni...

Hermione o empurrou delicadamente para que as costas dele repousassem no encosto da cadeira. Porém, ele logo a impediu. Sentou-se e as pernas dela cruzaram-se em suas costas. Começaram a se beijar com paixão e desejo. Ele conseguiu levantar-se ainda segurando a morena em seus braços.

- Já fez amor na piscina, Granger?

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela sentiu a água gelando seu corpo. Quando voltaram á tona, Hermione disse sorrindo:

- Seu maluco! – ela escapou dos braços dele e nadou na direção contrária. Draco riu, mas logo nadou em perseguição, alcançando as pernas de sua namorada e, puxando-a para si, disse:

- Não escapará de mim hoje, menina. – enquanto falava beijava todo o pescoço dela.

- E quem disse que quero escapar? – ela indagou passando a mão direita pelo peito e descendo até o pinto de Draco. – Ora, ora, vejo que nem esta água te afetou. – Hermione enlaçou a cintura dele. Na água, nenhum dos dois precisava se esforçar em manter essa posição. Ela mesma tirou a parte de cima do biquíni deixando seus seios para fora da água. Ele começou a tocá-la naquela região e Hermione deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, gemendo de prazer.

Sim, só ele sabia deixá-la daquele jeito.

Draco foi andando com Hermione e a colocou na beira da piscina, mas as pernas permaneceram dentro da água. Ele, ainda dentro da água na parte rasa da piscina, começou a beijar a coxa de Hermione e foi subindo. Com a boca desfez os laços da parte de baixo. Ela suspirou apenas com a respiração dele perto de si. O pequeno biquíni deslizou pelo corpo, dando total acesso ao "objeto" de desejo de Draco.

Delicadamente ele começou a chupá-la. Sua língua percorria toda a vagina de Hermione. Os gemidos dela eram músicas para seu ouvido. O corpo dela arqueou e a morena precisou apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos.

Após alguns momentos juntou toda a sua força e sentou-se, puxando Draco para si. Ele saiu da piscina e deitou-se sobre ela.

Hermione gemia de prazer. E dor. O piso sob ela queimava e arranhava sua pele, mas logo essas sensações sumiam quando sentia Draco forçar seu membro dentro dela, despertando todo seu tesão. Logo, ela gozou. Draco ainda continuou o seu movimento e ela, o dela. Segundos depois, o loiro jorrou todo seu prazer dentro daquela que a amava.

- Eu te amo... – falou deixando seu corpo cair ao lado dela. – Por Merlin, Hermione! Que chão horrível! Deixe-me ver suas costas!

- Draco... Na hora nem senti... – Ela disse virando-se, mas a ardência já começava a se fazer presente. – Mas agora estou sentindo.

- Você é louca! Está toda cortada e arranhada! Vamos entrar. Passo um creme-poção. – Ela assentiu, entrando na casa.

_Dia do casamento_

Hermione havia ido mais cedo para a Toca ajudar Gina a se preparar. Haveria também uma entrada das madrinhas, seguida então por Gina.

A morena entrou no quarto e encontrou Gina sentada na cama, apenas usando lingerie branca. O cabelo estava amarrada em um meio rabo de cavalo, sendo segurado por uma rosa branca. O resto descia bem liso com alguns brilhos.

- Gina do céu! Como ainda não está pronta? – pergunta Hermione fechando a porta e indo até o vestido que estava flutuando num canto do quarto. – Ainda preciso me arrumar! Você precisa estar pronta antes de todos!

- Ah, Mione! Estou em dúvida... – Hermione então parou e pendurou seu vestido. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga dizendo:

- Não posso nem imaginar como é ser uma noiva, mas está em dúvida por quê? Você não ama o Harry? – a amiga discordou – Você tem alguma dúvida do amor que ele sente por você? – a amiga discordou novamente – Então, qual o problema?

- E se não durar para sempre? – ela disse murchando os ombros.

- Acaba. – Hermione agradeceu por sua amiga não estar com a varinha.

- Muito consoladora! - a ruiva levantou-se e Hermione seguiu-a.

- Quero apenas dizer que nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã... Cuide do seu amor dia após dia. Aproveite seu dia, amiga. Por que acha que "presente" tem esse nome? Sinto que viverão juntos até estarem bem velhinhos. Recebendo os netos nos almoços de domingo, mas para isso acontecer precisa preservar seu amor dia após dia. Não se desespere à toa! – Elas abraçaram-se – Vá se arrumar! Depois de te ajudar, ainda preciso cuidar de mim! Sei que é seu dia, mas tenho um loiro para impressionar. – Hermione disse piscando para a amiga.

A casa estava arruma de bem similar ao casamento de Fleur e Gui. Porém, o clima era de paz, tranquilidade e uma ansiedade que em nada se assemelhava ao outro casamento. Todos riam e bebericavam um leve licor enquanto esperavam o início da cerimônia. Draco estava sentindo-se totalmente deslocado pro não conhecer ninguém, mas cada vez que era apresentado como _"o namorado da Hermione"_ era abraçado e beijado por senhoras estranhas. Até que ele viu um casal chegando. Logo reconheceu os pais de Hermione. Diversas circunstâncias fizeram com que o sonserino ainda não houvesse conhecido os "sogrinhos", como diziam Rony e Harry, brincando da situação. Hermione era bem parecida com o pai, mas apresentava os traços delicados de sua mãe.

Observou o casal abraçar carinhosamente Rony e perguntarem alguma coisa, cuja resposta foi o dedo do ruivo apontado para ele. A mãe, Jane, estampava um sorriso sincero. O pai vinha sério. Eles não souberam de todos os detalhes sobre o sequestro da filha, a pedido dela.

- Oh, você deve ser Draco! É mais lindo do que as fotos que eu vi! – ela ignorou a mão estendida e abraçou Draco, que retribuiu totalmente sem jeito. – Eu sou Jane e esse é John. – Novamente o sonserino estendeu a mão, mas precisou recolher. Dessa vez, foi totalmente ignorado.

- O senhor deve ser o Malfoy. Ouvi muito falar do senhor na época da Escola. – ele disse encarando profundamente o namorado da filha.

- Mas, o que ouviu na época da Escola é passado. Aposto que sua filha fala muito mais de mim nos dias atuais.

John fuzilou Draco com o olhar e Rony resolveu intrometer-se:

- Ora, senhor e senhora Granger, desculpem-nos, mas seremos padrinhos e está quase na hora de cerimônia começar. Precisamos nos apressar. – disse o ruivo puxando Draco pelo braço. – As mesas da frente estão reservadas. Fiquem à vontade.

Quando os dois afastaram-se o suficiente, Jane perguntou:

- Você vai mesmo encher esse rapaz? Não sei como Rony não lançou um feitiço bem nessa sua cabeça grande!

- Por que ele é um rapaz educado! Não ficou respondendo dessa forma. Garoto arrogante.

- Não fale assim. Ele ajudou nossa filha! – disse a mulher tentando apaziguar a situação e andando em direção às mesas.

- Se não fosse por ele, nossa pequena nem precisaria de ajuda... E acho que estão escondendo alguma coisa. – falou abaixando o tom de voz.

- Como se você contasse tudo que fazíamos aos meus pais. – e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa uma música retumbante soou pelo ambiente fazendo todos calarem-se e olharem para a porta fechada.

Draco estava nervoso por estar ali, parado na frente de todos e ainda por cima pelo desastroso encontro que tivera com o pai de Hermione.

A porta se abriu. Luna passou sorrindo, estava bonita, mas ainda não havia perdido o ar amalucado. Ao chegar próxima ao altar Rony conduziu a amiga até seu lado.

Logo depois entrou Hermione.

Draco deixou de ouvir música. Esqueceu-se do pai de Hermione. Esqueceu-se do público à sua volta. Havia apenas Hermione.

Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia lilás. Na altura da cintura ele descia um pouco mais solto com uma abertura na perna esquerda visível apenas quando Hermione andava. Usava uma sandália de prata com saltos finos.

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam de uma forma que Hermione ainda não havia visto e perguntou baixinho quando a música parou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Nunca a vi tão linda... E você entrando, pensei... – mas ele foi interrompido pela música orquestrada que significava que a noiva estava entrando.

Gina usava um discreto vestido branco. O busto era enfeitado por delicadas flores. O véu estava preso a um arranjo em seu cabelo e descia acompanhando seu corpo.

A cerimônia foi linda. Hermione chorava e Luna torcia para que eles não tivessem problemas com narguilés. Os noivos foram cumprimentar os visitantes e Draco e Hermione foram à mesa dos pais dela.

- Papai! Mamãe! – disse Hermione abraçando-os carinhosamente. – Estava com tanta saudade!

- Você está linda, minha filha – disse Jane olhando para Hermione.

- Não sei se já puderam conhecer Draco Malfoy. – falou Hermione.

- Sim, minha pequena, já tivemos essa infelicidade. – suspirou rudemente o pai.

- John!

- Pai – exclamaram juntas mãe e filha. Hermione virou-se para Draco e viu quanto o loiro estava se esforçando para não dar uma resposta atravessada.

- Seu _namoradinho _ já foi bem arrogante comigo, filha!

- E o senhor começou com provocações! – respondeu o loiro já adquirindo a cor dos cabelos Weasleys. Hermione olhava de um para outro e Jane falou:

- Filha, por que não avisa um garçom que queremos um champanhe? Vá com ela, Draco. Meu marido está um pouco cansado da viagem. Indisposto...

Hermione bufou e pegou na mão de Draco puxando-o para o outro lado.

- Devia ter avisado que seu pai era essa simpatia, Hermione.

- Ele fez a mesma coisa com Ron... Ele só precisa te conhecer melhor. E eu achei que seria diferente. Ele não demonstrou esse comportamento nas nossas correspondências.

Jane também conseguiu acalmar o marido e o resto da festa foi mais tranquilo, na medida da possível. John queria arrumar qualquer desculpa para falar mal daquele loiro, só que ele não achava nada. O namorado da filha era educado e carinhoso. Antes que Hermione pedisse alguma coisa, ele já trazia. Aparecia com flores. Não achar o que reclamar o incomodou e depois de algumas horas decidiu ir embora.

Hermione queria almoçar com os pais no dia seguinte, mas ambos participariam de uma convenção. Porém, logo estariam de férias e poderiam aproveitar o tempo que passaram afastados da filha.

Draco agradeceu silenciosamente a partida do casal para curtir a namorada. Afinal, nada de beijos mais ... Profundos.

- Oh, Draco! Desculpe-me por meu pai, certo?

- Claro! Agora vem cá... Quero curtir você mais um pouco. – disse puxando Hermione para seu colo.

Dançaram muito! Beberam muito!

A festa estava uma delícia. Gina e Harry partiriam na manhã seguinte para passar a lua-de-mel no Caribe. A maioria dos convidados já havia partido. Hermione e Draco foram os últimos.

Ao aparatarem na casa de Draco, Hermione jogou-se no sofá.

- Estou exausta!

- Eu também... – Draco suspirou e fez um aceno de varinha. Ajoelhou-se no chão tirando as sandálias de Hermione e depois fez uma leve massagem em seus pés.

- Adoro sua massagem... Aliás, amo! Não se preocupe com meu pai... Ele aprenderá a gostar de você. – falou Hermione ainda deitada.

- Sabe que estava linda entrando com esse vestido? Tudo parou... – ele disse parando de massagear os pés dela. Hermione sentou-se encarando o loiro.

- Realmente vi um brilho diferente... – comentou Hermione – Esse brilho está aí de novo! Você não pôde me contar o que era!

- Então... Tudo parou. Estava tão linda, Mione. Não havia mais nada além de você. Faz algum tempo que quero isso, mas aquele momento fez com que eu tomasse logo essa decisão – ele colocou a mão dentro do seu paletó tirando uma caixa vermelha. Hermione colocou a mão na boca e seu coração parou. Parou durante várias batidas. Quando voltou a funcionar, seu coração batia totalmente descompassado. – Como eu disse, comprei há algum tempo, mas não sabia o momento certo, não sabia se você iria me aceitar... Hermione Jane Granger, aceita ser minha esposa? – perguntou ainda de joelhos abrindo a caixa que revelava um delicado anel de ouro branco com um único e discreto diamante. Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas e ela respondeu:

- É claro que aceito, Draco Malfoy! – pulou no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão. Ele delicadamente colocou a aliança no dedo de sua amada, beijando suas mãos. Ela o beijou na boca. E ali, naquela sala iluminada por chamas de uma velha lareira, amaram-se confirmando a união de um Malfoy com uma Granger. Um sangue puro com uma sangue ruim. Mas acima de tudo, a união de duas pessoas que se amavam mais do que um dia foram capaz de amar.

Que os comentários continuem e aumentem

Está aberto o período de votação:

A fic deve ter continuação? Pq?


End file.
